


Rage Part 2:Chaos

by Willow24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Cussing, Drinking, Graphic Description, M/M, Major Character(s) death, Oral Sex, Self-Harm, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 56,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow24/pseuds/Willow24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TRIGGER WARNING* THERE IS SOME CUTTING IN THIS  STORY PLEASE DON'T READ IF THAT IS A TRIGGER FOR YOU. Squeal to Rage: six months after the fight with Metatron, Sam is all alone, Cas is no where to be found and he doesn't know if Dean is alive or dead. What happens when Cas comes back after six months and what are the angels planning now that heaven is open?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on this story.  
> This story takes place during Season 9 and going into Season 10, this is sort of my own version of Season 9 & 10\. I finish this during the hellatus between 9 and 10 there are some spoilers in this story   
> Trigger warnings: There are mention of Suicide, there is cutting, there is drinking, just a lot of self abuse. If there any of these are triggers for you please do not read this story.  
> I know there are grammar mistakes in this story and i am working very hard to fix them. Between school and work it's been hard finding a time to sit down and check everything.  
> Major Character Death, Sex scenes, nightmares and some chick flick moments.  
> Enjoy

Sam POV

It’s been six months since the battle with Metatron. Six long months with no indication to what happen to Cas or Dean. I didn’t even know if they are alive or dead. If they were alive where they and if they were dead where are their bodies? I spent hours at the stone site searching for answer waiting to see if Cas would come back but nothing.  The first blade was even gone. That same day there were reports all over the world of lights in the sky. The angels heading back to heaven and I hope Kevin soul along with them. There was a report of an earthquake outside of Lawrence, Kansas. I head to the graveyard where Lucifer and Michael where lock up but there was no indication that anything was disturbed. It look calm. I don’t think Dean open the cage but part me hope he did because it would mean he was alive and I could save him.

I spent the next six months, calling out Cas name hoping he would show up. I track down demons but none would talk saying they don’t know anything. I start to hunt down monster again without Dean it was lonely. It reminding me of the six months I had without Dean after the Gabriel kill him. Those months were hard enough and yes a lot has changed since then but I still wish my brother was driving the impala and not me. After a night of driving after killing a wendigo I head back to the bunker the only place I felt safe. I fall down on the bed trying to get some sleep but Cas stabbing Dean keeps appearing in my head. I can’t sleep I might as well do some research. I sat down taking out a book that look interesting when I heard a bang outside. I get up with my gun ready to attack, I check the security cameras that I have updated since the battle to keep me safe, to see a body in front of the door in a trench coat. I rush to open the door and kneel beside the body lifting his head. “Cas?”

I hear a moan “hey it’s okay Cas I got you.” I help him up and place him on Dean’s bed. Once I did my checks over him with salt, holy water, sliver, and acid. I knew he was one hundred percent Cas. I notice some blood on his clothes it like he was in a fight. I lift up his shirt to check for injuries to see he had wounds that have heal over and over again. He was torture. “Cas what happen to you?” his eyes open wide and he grab my wrist. “whoa easy there Cas.” “Sam?” “yeah” “I made it.” he whisper “where’s Dean?” he said looking around as he plays with the ring on his figure. “You don’t remember?” I ask him “Remember what?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for grammar and spelling mistake

Cas POV

Waking up to see Sam standing over made me feel good because I knew I made it home. “Remember what Sam?” “what was the last thing you remember Cas?” “I stab Metatron and somehow I end up heaven but I got jump by angels and they were torturing me for information.” “Information about what Cas?” “I will tell you when Dean gets back here he needs to be here for this.” He put his hand on my shoulder “Cas I don’t know where Dean is or if he even alive.” I stood up “What Happen?” I ask. Dean couldn’t be dead no way I was supposed to protect him so was Sam what happen? “Cas you didn’t kill Metatron, you killed Dean.” I back up against the wall and cover my face “no this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Sam came up to me but I push him away. Then I realized something “wait I don’t understand if I kill him then why do the angels want to kill him and you for that matter.” I told Sam blinking away my tears he can’t be dead because the angels want him dead.” “Why do they want us dead?” I stay silent and look up at him. “They wouldn’t tell me they just kept torturing to find out where you two where. The angels can’t find the bunker. I wouldn’t tell them. So see Sam, Dean can’t be dead because they still want him dead.” “Unless they don’t know he’s dead.” He whisper. I sat back down on the bed “don’t say that he has to be alive Sam he has to be.” I didn’t kill Dean I couldn’t have but if he is truly dead then I must protect Sam from the angels and figure out why the want him dead.

Dean POV

The smell of burnt flesh didn’t bother me as much as use to. The screams didn’t want make me want to cover my ears and throw up.  No being in hell now wasn’t as bad as it was the first time around. “Maybe because we rule it as one Dean.” I chuckle “yeah maybe.” I walk around the torture area watching the newbies take up the whip to put souls on to rack. There was a time it use to make me sick, made me have flash back to my time with Alstair. Now I was the one who help the newbies train them to torture souls. I don’t know who enjoy it more Lucifer or me. I walk up behind a newbie and touch his shoulder. He jump back in surprised. “Here let me show you how to do it.” I said as I talk the whip from him and tore into that bitch’s soul.

After a round of torture I went to our favorite prisoner cell. “Hello Crowley” Crowley was tie up with chains on the wall looking like the letter X. His head was hung down and I life his chin holding the first blade against his throat. “So how is my favorite prisoner today?” he try to speak but he couldn’t “oh that’s right I cut out your tongue. Well that’s what you get for trying to be the king.” I snap my fingers and he had his tongue back he was gagging. “I am sorry what was that?” I said holding my hand up to my ear. “I am sorry” he said. I smile and put a small cut on his throat. “Hear that before, but that’s not good enough” and I put the first blade down because I didn’t want to kill him and pour some salt on a sliver knife. “Let’s have some fun” I said as I slowly tear off his skin little by little.

“I think your enjoying yourself more and more Dean.” Lucifer said “Well it’s your fault that you didn’t lock me in my mind and let me control my own body when I want to.” “I told you Dean I just need you to rule hell and maybe sometimes enforce the rules but you been doing a great job of that yourself.” I head back to earth to a small house that Lucifer brought when he first posse me because no way was I going to live in hell.  I head to the bathroom and look in the mirror, i could see the change no longer were my eyes green but dark red, i had some scruff on me but not a lot, but I knew I no longer look like the Dean I did six months ago. I jump in the shower and let the warm water rush over me. I look down at my ring, I haven’t taken it off since that night I gave it to Cas. I keep thinking of him and Sam wondering if there okay. I get out of the shower putting on some pj’s pants and a t-shirt. “Thank you for giving me privacy Lucifer” “Still don’t know why you need a shower I am an angel I could easily clean you.” “Just like the feeling that’s all.” I play with the ring “I told you Dean, Sam and Cas are fine I promise you.” I nod but still can’t help to think of them but I can’t go see them because of the angels. I still remember that conversation six months ago.

I felt the blade go through my stomach and there was a flash. I was on the ground in the graveyard near Lawrence. The ground start to rumble, I was holding my stomach I was dying I knew it. Then I felt someone touch my check and a power ran through me.  I remove my hand from my stomach, I was no longer bleeding. “That’s because I heal you Dean.” There was other rumble and I saw a light flash out of the out. “aww damnit Michael got out.” Lucifer said “Michael won’t he try to go after me?” “Nah I already posse you he will leave you alone.” “What about Sam?” “Sam will be protected Dean because I won’t fight Michael so there will be no use for a vessel.” “so you say” just then I heard a someone behind me I turn around to see a girl in a black suit with reddish hair. “Lucifer, I see you escape” she said “Don’t worry so did Michael so he can restore your heaven.” Lucifer said “we don’t want Michael to restore heaven Metatron is are new ruler.” “ah so what do you want with me” ‘the Winchester must die because Michael will start a war and he needs a vessel” “well I already got this one and I wouldn’t mess with the brother.” She laughs “We should take no chance” and she withdrew her angel blade I felt my eyebrow raise. “really you are going to take me on. You? I know who you are Alison, your just a low angel on the totem pole you don’t have enough power.” “Want to bet?” she said and I laugh or well Lucifer did. “I am going to let you live for now but be warn come near Dean or Sam you will have to answer to me.” She gave us a dirty look and lower her blade “fine but we will find you and where you’re hiding Sam even if we have to torture a certain angel.” She said “Cas” I whisper in my mind and with that she disappear. “Alright here’s the deal Dean, I am sure Cas is fine with Sam but we can’t go near them without alerting other angels they are probably going to be watching us for now. We need to stay under radar so no going to find Sam or Cas. Dean I know you want to but this is the best way to protect them and in return I will let you keep control of your mind.” “Deal” I told him anything to protect my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Dean a bit darker in this one I am sorry please don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am sorry it took so long to post. I haven't finish this one yet so it take me a while.

Sam POV

“Hey” I said as Cas emerged from Dean’s room after last night he said he needed to rest to regain his strength. Enough so he can track down Dean. “Morning” he nods at me he was wearing Dean’s shirt and his pants it was weird to see him in regular clothes. “You want to talk about it?” I ask him. “About what Sam?” ‘Come on Cas you said you were torture for months for information on Dean and I, not to mention somehow you escape what happen Cas?” He sat down across from me playing with his ring that Dean gave him all those months ago. “After I kill Metatron or” he heisted “Dean, I was force back to heaven and I was jump by a bunch of angels. They strap me down to a table and cut into me over and over asking why they couldn’t find you or Dean. I thought it was because of the bunker or you two found a way to hide from angels. They try to take off my ring but they couldn’t, they even try to cut off my finger but no luck. I guess this ring is more powerful then you knew Sam.” He stop talking and just play with the ring with a small smile on his face. “Cas?” he looks up “sorry, they came in every day, I was getting weaker and weaker with each passing day. Then one day they didn’t show up and I was able to regain most of strength. The next day they came back in and I was able to break my holds and fight them off. I barely got out but I manage to transport myself to the front door on the bunker.” “wow Cas well I am glad you’re okay.” He smiles and looks up at me “and I am glad you’re okay too Sam but we need to find Dean.”

“You have any suggestion because I have been searching, I been asking demons but no one will talk.” I said. Cas looks down for a minute thinking “let’s try summon a crossroad demon I can get them to talk.” “Yeah a crossroad demon like I haven’t thought” I said rolling my eyes, he gives me a dirty look. “Sometimes a crossroad demon will talk more when they feel threaten” He said “Right so you said I didn’t threaten them?” “Apparently not good enough or you would have gotten some information.” Damn him and his sass. “Fine let’s go.”

I put down a demon trap before I bury the box to summon the crossroad demon. When she show up she had long blonde hair and a red dress. “Why Sam Winchester it’s been a while” she said. “It sure has” I said as Cas suck up behind her and hold the angel blade to her throat she look taking back. “Now you tell us what we want to know and my buddy here won’t kill you.” I told her. She try to struggle but Cas was holding her to tightly. “Now where’s my brother bitch?” “Look even if I knew I can’t tell you.” “but you do know something.” “look all I know is the king of hell has….” And she scream we saw black smoke coming out of her body. Cas let go of her, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. Cas went to check on the girl when I went over to the trees I know someone was there but they were gone. I look back at Cas who was helping the girl up. “How did she escape?” Cas ask “I think she had help” I said. he then left to take the girl to the hospital while I try to look for anything indication of who was there.  

Dean POV

“You just had to pull her didn’t you?” “Well it was either that Dean or she tells them about how you said yes to me and blah blah. By the way you should be proud of me I left the girl alive.” “You didn’t know she was still alive did you?” I ask him “no not really.” “There is something wrong with you Lucifer.” “Like you care.” He was right I really didn’t care all I care about was keeping my family safe and if that meant not them knowing I was alive so be it.  I know my brother and I know Cas, they would do anything to help me; cast Lucifer out to bring me back but I could never go back to the way I was before. I head back into hell and found the demon who was about to tell Sam and Cas my secret. She fell down on her knees “I am sorry master.” “oh you will be” I said or Lucifer said honestly I couldn’t tell the difference anymore. I pick her up and threw her up against the wall chains came out and wrap around her wrist and her ankles. I took out the first blade and slowly starting to crave into her. Her screams rang in my ears but I wouldn’t stop, I couldn’t stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello I am sorry it took so long for me to post. I am been trying to figure out with this story is going and the season finale kind of threw me off a bit so yeah. So here we go

Cas Pov

I drop the girl off at the hospital hoping she would be okay and came back to Sam. “Anything?” I ask he shakes his head “I know someone was here and force her out I just don’t know who.” “Dean?” Sam looks at me and shakes his head “No Dean would have come out wouldn’t he?” I start playing with my ring not even sure if he would. I heard something behind me gripping my blade tight I turn around Sam turn just as fast as I did his blade at the ready. “Castiel wait I am not here to harm you.” said the girl “Who are you?” I ask “My name is Gabriela I work with Michael.” “Michael?” Sam ask his eyes widen in surprised.  “Just listen to me please when Michael got out his vessel was all burnt up and had to go straight to heaven to gain his strength back now Metatron is trying to take over Heaven. Michael want’s to fight but he needs a vessel because his grace is not at full power, a vessel will help him win the war against Metatron and Lucifer.” “Wait Lucifer got out too?” Sam ask. She nods “yes and Michael knows they both need to be stop but in order do so he needs a vessel.” “So why are you telling us? Dean is not here it’s not like we could convince him to say yes to Michael.” She looks surprised “you don’t know?” she ask “know what?” I ask “Lucifer vessel was burnt up and he needed other vessel to regain strength, your brother.” She nods towards Sam ‘became his new vessel” she said. “no” I shake my head “it can’t be true no I kill him.” I would rather him dead then being Lucifer vessel. “You  did but Lucifer mange to heal him.” I saw Sam grip his blade tight like he was about to stab her I place my hand on his arm. He looks at me and I shook my head. “So why are you here Gabriela?” I ask “Michael needs a vessel and since Dean Winchester is no longer available Sam Winchester you are his last option.” I stood in front of Sam “The answer is no Gabriela and I suggestion you leave before I shove this blade down your thought.” I knew Dean even if he was posse by Lucifer that he would kill me if I let Sam say yes to Michael. She flash me a death glare “you will get what’s coming for you Castiel falling in love with a human is still a sin in Michael eyes.” “oh yeah threaten my best friend that would definitely make me say yes.” Sam said rolling his eyes. She disappear in a flash. Sam turn to look at me “Channel your inner Dean there huh.” He said with a small smile.

Dean Pov

After torture her for a while I decide to go back to the cross road just to make sure they didn’t try to summon other demon. When I got there I saw other angel talking to Cas and Sam. She told them Lucifer was using me as a vessel well so much for keeping that a secret and then she said Michael needs a vessel to destroy Metatron and Lucifer. The vessel was Sam, “no” I whisper about to step out “Dean you can’t be seen she will do anything she can to kill you or force me out so you will say yes and you already know Michael would kill your brother and Cas if you don’t” and he took over my body holding me back. I saw Cas step in front of Sam protecting him I smile that was my Cas. The angel disappear as did I. “I thought you told me they would be safe from the angels.” I ask Lucifer “yeah I did but using my power to force that demon out of meat suite must of attract her.” “Jeez you think? It was pointless to do that they found out anyways.” “yeah but at least we got some fun out of it.” I smile remembering the screams of that demon it was a lot of fun cutting her up. I look down at my ring even if they try to bring me back it won’t work there are too many memories of hell and this time I don’t think I could bury them, I am afraid what will happen if Lucifer left will the nightmares come back and if they do will they be worst. Would I be able to survive this time around? “Don’t worry Dean I won’t let you go.” Lucifer said. I don’t weather to feel better about that or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it been a while since I updated. I been working a lot of the summer and I hate the fact that I becoming one of those fanfiction writers who takes forever to update. -_- so for that I am going to give you a long chapter

Sam Pov

We head back to the bunker. I sat down as Cas handa  me a bottle of Whiskey. I raise my eyebrow at him and he shrugs pouring himself a glass as did I. “he said yes.” I whisper Cas look down at his glass “after everything we been through the whole stopping the end of the world, and trying to save him from the mark. He goes ahead and says yes.” I threw the books off the table and got up running my hand through my hair. Cas just sat there still looking at his glass. “aren’t you going to say anything?” “Sam I think Dean thought he was protecting us by doing this.” “Protecting us, heh yeah like always thinking he was doing the right thing. Cas you were fucking torture for six months yeah that’s protection alright. Dean is probably long gone now with Lucifer using his body.” I said yelling at this point. Cas stood up and I could see anger flash in his eyes. “I refuse to believe that. Dean is still in there and we will get him back Sam please trust me.” I sat back down looking up at Cas he seem to have tears forming in his eyes. I nod “yeah we will get him back.” If were not to late I wanted to add.

Cas nod and picks up the bottle heading to Dean’s room while I start making phone calls see if there has been any demon attacks. If we are going to get Dean back we first need to find him. Finally I got a lead and I head over to Dean’s room to see Cas sitting on his bed. He was staring at a picture, I saw tears on his face. “What are you looking at?” he shows it to me I saw Cas eyes close and Dean was kissing him on the forehead his arm wrap around him they both look happy. “I didn’t even know he had a picture of you two.” I said. Seeing this picture and how happy they were. That when I realize that I would do anything to get him back even saying yes to Michael just so they would be happy.  Cas shrug “He didn’t even know if the camera work he found it in storage and decide to try it out. I guess it work because I found this on the desk.” “look Cas I found a demon attack I thought maybe this will give us a chance to find out where Dean is.” he nods “let’s go then” he was about to place his hand on me “woha let’s take the impala if we do get Dean back he would want to drive her.” He laughs “yeah he would.” And we head out.

Another punch “where is he?” I yell “I don’t know where Lucifer is” “Bullshit we heard you screaming that you were Lucifer second in commanded.” I said pouring salt down his throat he coughs it up with blood. “I lied it was just to get attention.” He said “Oh I don’t think your boss will be happy to hear that. That you been lying.” He look freighted at the thought of that “Please I can’t say anything you don’t know what he’s like. Ever since he got a new body his torture has become more horrible.” When he said torture I gave Cas a worry look I could see it in his face too. Dean would never go back to torture if we do get him back will he remember everything he has done? I splash holy water on him “Yeah and he is an  angel so he can hurt you pretty easily.” I point over to Cas.  He looks between me and Cas. “Not as bad as him, he even got Crowley chain up.” He said. Well that explains why we haven’t see Crowley. I decide to take a new approach “What if we offer you protection in exchange for information.” “ Sam” Cas start to say I hold my hand up. “Protection?” I nod. he nods “fine all I know is that he lives in a cabin in Colorado somewhere near Black Water Ridge.” That was the second hunt Dean and I did why would he be there? “A cabin?” Cas ask “yeah I don’t know why but he likes to stay on earth when he not torturing souls in hell.” I nod and starting speaking the demon extracting spell. “Hey you said you will protect me? You fucking liar” “Winchester” I said with a smile.

Cas POV

After Sam cast the demon out of the body he check the body to see if he was still alive but he was long gone.  I head out to the impala ready to go. “We need to go Sam” “I know Cas just hold on a minute” he says placing his bags in the truck and gets into the impala and starts drive. “Okay it’s not like we can just walk in there knowing Lucifer he will have demon guards all over the place. So we need to sneak in there quietly and kill them all. Then we will find Lucifer the only question is how do we reach Dean?” “I will figure out a way” I told him, I saw him glance at me like he wasn’t sure if I will be able to find away but I have too.

We arrive in Black Water Ridge about a day later lucky we were only in Texas when we caught to the demon and Sam was a fast driver. Sam talk to a forest ranger to see where the cabins were. There seem to be only one the guy said “a big fancy one” he said “Most people don’t live here a few years back we had a few grizzly attacks they don’t happen anymore but people are still scared.” I saw Sam smile as we left and then he starts to laugh “what so funny?” “ah just to be back here again after all these years this is where Dean and I really started to get back into hunting we were looking for our Dad.” He chuckles “it was so simple then windigo’s, vampires, and just simple monster. No demons, no Jefferson Starships and no angels. No offense.“ he tells me giving me a sorry kind of look. “It’s alright it was simpler for you and Dean before everything.” I whisper “Yeah but if it was still simple Dean would have never met you and who knows where he will be right now.” “Not in Lucifer body” I said. Sam look down at the ground “we will get him back Cas I promise” he said

We couldn’t take the impala up the hill so I zap us about 10 feet away from the cabin. It was a big cabin about two stories, I could count at least ten demons. I nod at Sam “meet you at the back door.” He said as we part ways. I walk up behind a demon and silt its throat I couldn’t use my power not without attracting more demons. I could hear Sam killing his demons as I finish with mine. We got to the back door and I was able to open it up with easy. We look at each other our blades at the ready and slowly walk in. we head up the stairs and hear someone walking towards us. Sam push me into an open room as the demon walk past us. “is it just me or is this all too easy.” He said. “oh it not just you Sammy it really is that easy.” We turn at the sound of the voice as the lights turn on “Dean” I said.

Dean was in a white suite with a red tie sitting on the desk with a glass of what I guess is whiskey in his hand. He chuckles “Welcome to the party you two, took you long enough.” “You sent that demon to lead us here” Sam said and he nods “I knew you two were searching for me I just thought we get out of the way.” He takes a drink and gets off the desk walking close to us. “I am so sorry you two but Dean is currently not here but he did have a message he is doing this to protect you two. So you should thank him for this.” “Get out of him” Sam growl “I would but I still need him for a while” “for what?” Sam ask and Lucifer just smile he was using Dean’s smile how dare here and that when I notice it the ring he was wearing it. Dean was still in there because the ring wasn’t off and I knew how to reach him. Lucifer turn around to put his drink down and when he turn back I press my lips against his.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean POV

It felt like something set a spark off in my brain. All I could feel was Cas lips against mine I wrap my arms around his waist. As he wrap his around my neck and I continued to kiss back not wanting to end. We broke apart and he smiles. “Dean, I was waiting for those green eyes to come back” he says as he place his hand on my check. I miss his touch “Cas I am so sorry” I just realized what a big mistake I had made and now I am not even sure I could take it back. I look over to Sam his eyes were filling up with tears as he came up to me and gave a me hug. “I am sorry Sammy.” “I know Dean but why?” I broke apart our hug and sat down “Lucifer said it was the only way to protect you he knew of Metatron plans, he was going to switch spots with me. I would die then he would kill you and Cas when Cas stab me I was able to let Lucifer take control of my body and he said he sent you and Cas away from Metatron.” Cas kneel down in front of me “Dean he lie I was capture by Metatron and his army” “What? “ I said he nods “what about you Sam?” “I was alive but I been believing the past six months that my brother was dead.” I look down “I am so sorry you two I just couldn’t risk it and now the angels are causing problems. One side wants to kill you while the other side wants to take over your body Sam and both sides want Cas dead. With Lucifer in me I am able to protect you both because Michael really wants me but since he can’t have me he won’t kill you or Cas.” I told them. Sam ran his hand through his hair I could tell he was mad.  “Dean you don’t have to do this anymore cast him out and we will find other way to stay out of the war with the angels this time let them deal with it.” I laugh “and if the destroy half the plant?” “well have they said anything fighting on earth this time?” I thought about it “not yet” I said “see cast him out Dean please.” I look between him and Cas I want to be back with them so bad but what if once Lucifer is gone I won’t enjoy the memories of everything I have done over the last six months what if I go crazy like Sam did I couldn’t put that on them.  “Dean let me back we have some unwelcome guest.”  I gave Cas a quick kiss and got up and hug Sam. “You two need to go we have some unwelcome guest.” “What do you mean Dean?” “Hello Lucifer” I hear two voices say and I turn around to see Alison and some other angel.

Cas POV

I knew how reach him if I could get him to push Lucifer out but we were interrupted. “Hello Lucifer” “Alison” he spat out her name “Who’s your friend” and he nods over to who I realized was Gabriela. “She is no friend of mine” “Aww my feelings are hurt Alison” Gabriela said with sarcasm. I look over Dean and saw his eyes were red again and I knew I lost him, he was Lucifer now but I stay close to him hoping I could still get him back. “what do you two want?” Sam ask as he moves closer to us away from the angels. “Why Sam you know what I want is to destroy all three of you so Metatron will be free to rule heaven.” Gabby step in front of her “I won’t let that happen Dean and Sam Winchester are not to be touch.” “Yet you both want to kill Cas” Sam said and I saw Dean’s hand clench. “Look Sam you can be the vessel or somehow get your brother to push Lucifer out Michael still use him but Cas still has to die for his sin.” Gabby said looking at Sam with some hope in her eyes. “Metatron just hates the guy I mean he did after all try to kill him.” Sam grip is blade “the answer is still no Gabriela as for you Alison I suggest you back off.” “that is not an option boy.” She said and Dean step right in front of us “How about this you both leave and I won’t kill you both.” “I can bring a army” Alison said “as can I, then we will have a huge fight on our hands.” Gabby said. Dean smile “Did you to forget that I slay a bunch of Gods and Goddess, that I killed an arch angel someone like Metatron or Michael even with an army can’t defeated me and I dare you to bring them back but for now goodbye” and he hold up his hand there was a big flash and they were gone.

He lowers his hand and looks back at Sam and I. “They will be back maybe with an army, I suggest you two head out of here before they do.” “what about Dean?” Sam ask. Dean/Lucifer smile “Dean will be fine I will take care of him don’t you worry.” “You are using him for something aren’t you I know you are.” He laughs “Oh Sammy you think you know everything but this time you don’t goodbye boys.” He held his hand up I got in front of Sam and then next thing I know we appear right next to the impala.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post

Dean POV

I had to get out there quick before those two come back with a army. I head down to hell because I know they wouldn’t follow me over down there. “Great we need a new place” I told Lucifer. “Not to worry Dean I have a backup place but since were here maybe we should get some work done.” He said. “NO” I told him “No? I am confuse I thought you like to do work Dean oh let me guess Castiel has made you have a change of heart.” I stay silent as I walk through hell listening to the screams of the souls being rip apart. “Come on Dean I am bored. Lets go visit Crowley please.” “you told me they would be protected.” I yelled at him as I slam my fist into the wall. One of the demons walking by jump in surprised “What!” I yell at him and he just ran away from me. “Look Dean I thought Cas was going to be fine I didn’t know he would end back in heaven.” “You lie to me Lucifer.” “I didn’t lie look Sam is still alive right so I kept half of my barging.” “Maybe I should cast you out.” “You really want to do that Dean? Cas is back here on earth I have better chance of protecting him and Sam. If you cast me out you will be weak and you won’t be able to protect them.” He was right and I hate him for it but he was right. “So where there new place of yours?”

I arrive at the new place and flop down on the bed just wanting to sleep. Lucifer doesn’t sleep and can keep me up for days but tonight I felt like some sleep. “Awww is Dean sleepy?” “Shut up Lucifer and let me fucking sleep.” I said as I close my eyes he laughs then silence. 

His lips touch mine as his hands slide down my side. He starts to slowly take off my shirt and throws it to the side. his hands touch every part of my chest. I take off his shirt feeling every inch of him. He tongue licks the lower part of my lip as I open to let him in. I wrap my arms around him as well as my legs. His hands keep move up and down my side. he breaks the kiss “I miss you Dean.” “I miss you too Cas.” He slowly starts to kiss my chest and kiss above my belt buckle he was about to unbutton “really Dean I don’t need to see this.” “Damnit Lucifer can I just have one good dream.” I said as I open my eyes and get up heading towards the bathroom and turning on the shower. “Again with the shower Dean?” “well thanks to you it’s going to be a cold one.” “Why do you need a cold shower? Wait oh oh oh.” I swear the devil is a child.

 

Sam POV

I got back to the bunker a few days later without Cas. When we back to the house but Dean was gone as were the angels but Cas figure they would be back so we left. Cas said he needed time alone and left me by myself. I didn’t think it was a good idea for him to being alone especially if angels are hunting him I threw my bag on my bed and sat down putting my hands in my face. “Damnit Dean why do you always think you have to sacrifice everything to protect us?” I could feel the tears falling on my face I try to wipe them away when I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Cas holding a bottle of rum. “Cas?” “I am so sorry Sam.” and he fell down on the floor I rush up “Woha easy there Cas are you okay?” “I found other liquor store do you know how many different kinds of alcohol there are?” I roll my eyes, help him up and steer him to my bed but he push me away. “No if I am going to sleep in anyone’s bed it’s going to be ours.” I knew he meant Dean’s bed the one they share so long I didn’t know it became theirs. “Fine I said let’s go yours and Dean’s room.” I saw him smile as I help towards the room. He was stumbling the whole way reeking of alcohol. I set him down on the bed “I am sorry Sam.” He said again “For what?” “I was so close to bring him back from Lucifer so close but I am afraid Lucifer is to strong and we won’t get him back.” I could see tears foaming in his eyes and is at down next to him wrap my arm around his shoulder “We will get him back Cas I promise.” “How can you promise something if you don’t believe it yourself?” I didn’t know how to respond to that so i just hold him till he fell asleep. I help him lay down and walk out the room. Trying so hard to hold back the tears I went back to my room grab the rum bottle and started to drink it. I stood in front of the entry way looking at the sigil that once cast Lucifer out of Dean’s mind would it be able to cast Lucifer out of his body? I took other drink I have work to do.

Cas POV

I woke up my head hurt but that’s the good thing about still having my angel powers it will go away soon I hope. I remember the first time I did this and Dean was right there for me giving me some medicine to take away the pain. I get up and pick up the picture of him kissing my forehead. I remember this picture it was a few weeks before I kill Dean, before he was taking over by Lucifer, before the angels kidnapped me before everything. We were so close to that domestic life he has always wanted yet still so far away.  

It was taken with some dusty old camera he found while he was showing me the bunker every nook and cranny because I needed to know this stuff if we were going to live here. “Hey Cas look what I found?” he pokes up with a camera in his hand and smile. “A camera?” I ask not sure why he was so excited about it. “Come Cas let’s make some memories.” He said as he wrap his arm around me kissing me on the forehead I heard a click. “I highly doubt it will come out Dean it’s old.” I said as he pulls away from me and laughs “yeah maybe not” he said with a small smile as he looks down at the camera “but you won’t know till you try to develop it.” I told him and he smiles as he runs away from me “hey Sammy guess what I found.”

I smile thinking about this I guess it work. It was a great picture I turn over to see something writing on the back. “I am sorry just know I did this for both you and Sam. Love you, Dean” it was dated the day we left for Santa Fe. Even though he told us what happen, it hurt to realize this was always going to be this way. It wasn’t a rush decision as he was dying. He knew I was going to kill him and he knew he was going to say yes to Lucifer.  I rush out to the library to see Sam looking through some books. I threw the photo at him. “He knew.” I said as Sam reads the back of the photo his eyes widening in surprised he slam his fist on the table. “God Damnit Dean.” He said “He knew all along how it was going to end, he knew he would die, and that he would say yes to Lucifer he fucking knew and didn’t fucking tell us.” He yelled. “Sam!” “What?” he said giving me a death glare. “I could see it in his eyes Sam he made a mistake he wants to be free of Lucifer I am sure it of it.” “Then why doesn’t he push him out he had control for a while Cas why didn’t he?” I shrug but I know somewhere Dean wants to be free. “I don’t Sam but I will do anything to help him be free.” “well I might have something on that.” Sam said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my readers I am sorry it took so long to write more to the story. Hope you are still with me. I am in the process of reviewing the story trying to correct the grammar and spelling mistakes to bear with me.

Sam POV

When Cas came out on the bedroom I except him to be hungover instead he throws a photo at me telling me he knew. I turn it over to see Dean note. I couldn’t believe it he knew all along how it was going to end. Then Cas telling me he wants to be free I am not sure if I believe him but looking at Cas I knew he would do anything for my brother and hell so would i. “I found something Cas remember how the sigil cast Lucifer out of Dean’s mind?” he nods “Well I thought if we can get into the bunker it will cast him but then I realized that it didn’t do that with me with Gradreel so I dug deeper and found it only works if someone is posed the mind but not the body.” “I am with you so far” he said “Alright well Lucifer is posed Dean’s body right? I found other way other than a demon getting into his body like you two did with me. A angel who has posse the body before can fight the other angel for control of the body.”  “So because I posse Dean before I can’t fight for the body.” He ask I nod “but there is a problem the fight happens in the vessel and it could destroy the vessel.” I said quietly not looking at Cas.

He sits down “Cas this might be the only way if we really want him back and if Lucifer is too strong maybe Dean can’t push him out even when he has control this might be the only way.” He removes his hand from his face, I could see tears pouring down his face. “Fine but I will do everything I can not to hurt Dean.” I pat him on the shoulder “I know Cas I know.”

Dean POV

“Please stop” she screams as I cut deeper into her flesh. “Now why would I want to do that I am having so much fun here.” I twirl the blade around in my hand looking down at her body. The blood slowly drips down on the floor, tears pouring down her face and I never felt more powerful. “That’s right Dean this is what power is like soon you will be strong enough to protect Castiel and Sam from anything.” I smile and look down at the bitch. I held the blade against her check “tell you what I will make you deal I will stop cutting if you pick up the blade.” I could see the fears in her eyes and it brought me back to the fear I had when Alastair first ask me. “Yeah but you got over the fear very quickly Dean.” The girl mutter something. “What’s that I didn’t quite hear you?” “Yes” she said through a few sobs I smile “then you will start tomorrow but for now.” And I slice into her again, slowly tearing off the flesh piece by piece. Listening to her screams ring throughout the room as I pour salt into the wounds. She pass out and I thought that was enough. I let my sevenths take her away while I head back to earth.

“Wow four hours that quite a long time for someone isn’t it Dean?” “Yeah I am surprise she last the long.” As much as I love the feeling part of me still feels sick by it. “Ah you will get over it Dean at least you are not throwing up anymore and remember it was me who did the torturing back then now look at you the student has become the master.”  I stay silent as I step into the shower washing the sins of hell away from my body but I can never get out of my mind.

Stepping out of the shower I start think of Sam and Cas. I know they would do anything to get me back, to get rid of Lucifer but how I am supposed to leave after all the stuff I did in hell? What if I am not strong enough to protect them if I am no longer with Lucifer? Will they accept me for what I have become or look at me with disgust? I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. “Dean” I heard a voice and it wasn’t Lucifer.

“Dean” the voice said again. I didn’t want to open my eyes because I knew he really wasn’t here. “Dean wake up” I open my eyes and sit up. I swing my legs off the bed and look up. There he was “Cas” I whisper he place his hand on my check and kiss me softly. “Are you really here or I am just dreaming?” he sits down next to me “I am really here” he says “How?” “After our last kiss I place a little of my grace on you so that I could find you again. I wasn’t going to let you go that easy.” I laugh “Yeah I figure you wouldn’t but I don’t understand how did you get in here Lucifer put up angels warding all over the place. Although they don’t affect him I guess because he put them up.” “I had some help. Sam took off one of them for me so I could get in” “What about those angels after us?” he shook his head “Sam is watching the door but we need to hurry Dean.” “What do you mean?” “Dean please come with us. You don’t need Lucifer to protect us, the bunker can do that and we can find other way.” I look away from him. I was worry without Lucifer power would I be strong enough to protect them? What if I end up a mental case like Sam did after Lucifer was in his head? Like he hear my thoughts Cas grab my hand “Both Sam and I will be here for you if anything happens.” I look back at him, I haven’t heard anything from Lucifer since Cas been here maybe just maybe he can keep the darkness away and maybe I won’t become a mental case. I kiss him on the lips “Let’s go” I said. He smiles and grabs my hand as we bolt out the door. Sam was standing there his angle blade at the ready. “Sammy?” I said and he looks at me breaking out in a smile and gives me a hug “Dean” and puts the keys to the impala in my hands. “I bet you want to drive” he said I smile as I unlock the doors and slide behind the wheel. For the first time in six months I felt at home.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam POV

Sliding into the passenger side again felt right with Dean at the wheel. I look over to him hoping our plan will work. I am really hoping I don’t lose my brother for real this time. All those months I spent looking for him and Cas just to find out Lucifer was wearing Dean and Cas was being torture. Here I was trying to make deals with demons to find some information or to get them back. None of them would talk to me and now I know why because of Lucifer or Dean. I look over to Dean his eyes focus on the road, I was worry because the demon mention something about torturing. Did Dean really go back to torturing? Or was it all Lucifer? If so how much would Dean remember? I was really worry but I knew no matter what Cas and I would be there for him just like he has always been there for me.

Dean POV

“Dean what are you doing?” “I am going back to my family, you said you will protect them but you fail.” “Dean I am sorry about Cas but you know you’re not strong enough to do this.” “Bullshit I am and I don’t need you to protect them.” “that’s not what I meant Dean” and while i was trying to figure out what he meant I felt like I was being rip out of my body. I pull the car over and I turn it off. Sam look at me “Dean what’s wrong” I open my mouth it was my voice but I wasn’t talking “I am sorry boys I can’t not let you take Dean.” Sam look taken back “Dean if you are in there you can fight him” I laugh but it wasn’t me laughing “I am sorry Sammy but I have full control over his body now before it was just little bit but now he is all mine.” Just then I felt hands drag me out of the car to the ground I was trying to fight him off. When I was slam into the ground Cas was on top of me holding me down. I felt Sam hands on my shoulder as Lucifer was using my body struggle to get free. “Dean if you can hear me please let me help you just say yes.” Lucifer laugh again using my voice “I know what you trying to do Castiel it’s not going to work” “Dean please” I heard Sam said and I look into his eyes and I was about to take back control. “Yes Cas” then darkness.

Cas POV

“Cas you got to do it now before Lucifer takes control again.” Sam yells at me after Dean passes out but his body was still fighting. I kiss him on the forehead entering his body taking control. I was in a white room and Lucifer was standing there both of our graces burning ready to fight for Dean’s body. “Brother I don’t want to fight you but I need Dean.” “For what?” he smiles “Why to help me take over heaven of course why do you think I had in hell for six months if he control that without me he control heaven.” “What do you mean?” “Brother I should be the ruler of both heaven and hell not  Michael or Metatron and with Dean the righteous man I can do it.” “I won’t let you have him.” he laughs “you told me that before and look what happen I got him and I plan to keep him beside you are not strong enough” “I am strong enough because of Dean” and I felt my grace glowing brighter “as you say brother” and we collided.

Sam Pov

Dean start to fight again and I was having trouble holding him down. In one moment he threw me off of him it was so much force it took me by surprised. I got back up and hold him down. He start screaming but I still hold him down hoping Cas was winning “Come Cas you can do it I believe in you.” Dean eyes open and they were blue “Cas?” he sits up and looks at me “Sam I need you to get away as far as possible” “Cas wait why” “Just do it” he yells as he grabs Dean’s head and falls down on his knees. I quickly got back into the impala and drove away as fast I can. As much as I wanted to be there for Dean I knew Cas needed me to be safe. I think I was good 2 miles when is top the car and look back. There was silence no noise and then I saw it. A bright white light filling up the night sky and I felt a sound wave that knock me on my back and broke the windows to the impala.

I get up and brush the pieces of glasses off the drivers seat and drive back to the spot where I left Dean and Cas. I had the angel blade at the ready as I pull over and slowly walk over to see two bodies laying face down in the grass. I recognize the tan trench coat and the brown coat they were holding hands. Neither of their eyes were open. “Dean” I ran over to him and check his pulse he was still alive then I went over to Cas “Cas come on wake up man” he slowly open his eyes and smile “I won” he said as he pass out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really sure if anyone is reading this anymore since it's been so long since I have updated I am sorry about that.

Dean POV

Blood was all around me, screaming souls ring in my ears. I cover my ears trying to block them out but no use. I look down at my hands there was blood on my hands. I kept hearing them saying “why why are doing this” then I hear a laugh “if you think you could escape me Dean you thought wrong.” And the laugh echo in my mind as I fell down on my knees.

I awoke with a start and look around the room. Sam was in a chair his elbows on his knees leaning forward with his eyes close. “Sammy?” he opens his eyes “Dean” he said as he gets up and helps me sit up. “Are you alright?” I rub my forehead “Yeah last thing I remember is getting into the impala and that was it. What happen?” “Cas and I found a way to kick Lucifer out of your mind without you forcing him” “Oh yeah and how did you mange that?” “An angel who has posse a vessel before can come back into the vessel if another angel is it and fight for control of it. Cas fought Lucifer for control of your body. He won but he was out for three days while you were out for a week. We both worry that you would never wake up. The problem was they had to fight in your body” “you make it sound dirty Sam” he rolls his eyes at me. “it took a toll on your body, Cas kept coming in here to check on you” “where is he now?” “He didn’t know what to do so he went down to storage and started to read through everything to keep himself busy. It’s bad Dean for both us, first you were gone for six months and then you wouldn’t wake up. I don’t think he could handle it anymore, he keeps trying to protect you and I think he feels like a failure in your eyes and mine.” I get up with the help from Sam and head to bathroom I really need to go. After I relieve myself, i head back “I need to go see him Sam.” He nods and follows me down there I was still getting feeling back in my legs back. I fell a few times but Sam was right there to catch me. “I need to do this alone Sam” “I understand Dean” and he walks away.

 I enter the storage room. Cas was sitting on the floor with a book in his lap, he was in one of my Led Zepplin shirts and torn up jeans.  His eyes were close but I could see the tears stain on his face. “Cas?” he opens his eyes slowly and I could see the redness. He jumps up and hugs me giving me a kiss on the lips. “Dean you awake. I am glad I was worry that I had fail you and your brother again.” He said softly and look away from. “again?” I ask him thinking he meant the time he work with Crowley. “I couldn’t protect you from Lucifer like I said I would. I told Sam and you that I would protect you but I couldn’t. I end up killing you and you became Lucifer’s meat suite as you and brother like to say.” “Cas you didn’t fail me.” I said and kiss him on the forehead

Cas POV

“how can you say that?  I was always supposed to protect you and your brother but I couldn’t do that.” I told him. “Cas this was my decision to make. To protect you and Sam alright it wasn’t about you protecting me.” “Why do you think it’s always your job to protect us Dean?” “Because you two are the only family I have left if I lose you then I don’t know what I would do. So yeah I left because I didn’t want to hurt you two, because I wanted you two to be safe and because it’s what I am supposed to do. Take care of my little brother, and then you waltz into my life and I fell for you hard Cas. I knew I had to take care of you as well but I guess that didn’t work out since you were capture.”

I place my hand on his waist and look into his green eyes. “We are both here now that’s all that matters.” He laugh “Yeah sounds kind of sappy Cas.” I smile glad to see him laugh. “So how did you defeated Lucifer?” I look away from him “Sam has been asking me the same thing.” I look back at Dean but his eyes seem to glaze over “Dean are you alright?” no response “Dean?” I said as I grab his shoulder “Dean what’s wrong” he blink a few times and said “well let’s go find him” Dean said as he walk out with me following behind him. “Dean are you alright?” “yeah why wouldn’t I be Cas?” “because you wouldn’t response to me for about 5 seconds” “I don’t remember doing that but I am fine Cas.” I stare at his back did he have any side effects that I didn’t notice after my fight with Lucifer?

We walk into the library “Hey guys everything alright?” Sam ask and I look over to Dean still wondering why he blank out there even if it was for five seconds it still worry me. “Yeah everything is fine Sammy, Cas just decide to tell us what happen with Lucifer.” I sat down “in truth I really don’t know how I did it. Our graces attack each other and I felt powerful like you both there with me fighting him.” they both smile at this. “I could feel both your souls there fighting with me to defeat him and I guess it made me stronger because I was able to push him out of your body Dean. I don’t where he went but he was gone but I was force from your body before I could check you over. That’s why I was worry when you didn’t wake up.” I told them. “Well looks like even when you think you are by yourself Cas, Sam and I will always be there for you.” He said with a smile and Sam nods agreeing with his brother. “Team Free Will right?” I said “Right” Dean said.

Sam POV

“There something I didn’t mention Lucifer told me the real reason why he want Dean.” “So why did he want him?” I ask “He needed Dean as a vessel to take over Heaven and Hell” I look over at Dean who wasn’t looking at me or Cas. “Did you know about this?” I ask him “I had a feeling but I didn’t really think he could use me for that.” “Dean you are the righteous man of course he can not to mention the fact you are Michael still true vessel that’s why they both want you because with you they can rule heaven. I was doing some reading and I am seriously starting to wonder if the men of letters had an angel in their midst because there was a book about heaven. It said with the proper vessel an angel can rule all the realms. That is include heaven, hell and earth. “

“Great so that’s why the angel really want Dean so they can rule everything but why Dean?” I ask “Yeah I mean what’s so special about me?” “You been to more realms than any other human, Sam never went to the fairy realm.” Cas said. “Oh great because I went the fairy realm it make me special.” “and I think some other stuff to but I need to do more research.”  “Forget it. It doesn’t matter why the angel want me because I am not going to let those fuckers get me or you two.” Dean said “So what we stay in the bunker for the rest of lives while the angels tear up the world looking for us.” I told him staring him down. He runs his hand over his mouth like he usually does when he is frustrated “I don’t know Sammy all I know is without me there will be no war but the angels know to get to me they have to get to you and Cas. I won’t let that happen Lucifer said he can protect you from the angels. Although I guess Metraton is the only that wants to kill me guess he can rule heaven without my body.” “He might not need you Dean but everyone else does and you know they will kill people just to get you to come out from hiding.” “yeah but what about you Cas? as far as I know every single angel wants you  dead for committing the greatest sin in heaven by falling in love with human or the righteous man as they said. There is nothing righteous about me not anymore” he said quietly “What do you mean Dean?” he didn’t look at me or Cas but got up and walk away grabbing a bottle of whiskey. I look at Cas who seem just as confuse as I was. Was my worst nightmare coming true? Was Dean awake during his time with Lucifer? And what did he do during those six months?


	11. Chapter 11

Cas POV

“He is hiding something again” Sam said “just give him time Sam I am sure he will talk about it. It took him how many months to tell you what he did in hell the first time he went?” Sam ran his hand through his hair and look at me. “Do you really think he went back to torture or do you think it was all Lucifer?” “I really don’t know Sam.” “You should go check on him because of you profound bond and all.” He said with sarcasm, I roll my eyes at him being used to his sarcasm. I got up and walk to our room while at least I hope Dean will think of it as our room. I knock on the door and walk in. Dean was sitting on the bed drinking holding the photo in his hand. “Dean” “You know I bet if you didn’t love me the angel wouldn’t be on the hunt to kill you for everything you done over the years.” “I don’t regret it” I told him he looks up at me “So you say” he said “Dean Winchester you listen to me I gave up everything for you because I love you. All the time I been around I never seen a human as powerful and as great as you. I am glad I rebel for you, I am glad I was to one to raise from hell, and I am glad that I am still here after all this years with you and your brother. You can push me away Dean, you can make me mad and sometimes I wonder was it all worth it?” he looks up at me his eyes fill with worry and I sit down next to him. “I look at where we are now and I think to myself yes it was all worth it. In fact I would give up my grace for you Dean to become human to live the rest of days with you.” “Have you been watching chick flicks lately Cas?” “I am serious Dean” he smiles and takes other drink. “I know you are Cas after ever thing I’ve done I don’t know why you still want me.” I kiss him softly on the lips “I think being part of the Winchester family is being as crazy as them.” I told him and he laugh. “Why don’t you get some rest Dean?” “I slept for a week I think I am good Cas” “Dean” he rolls his eyes “I will Cas just give me a bit” I kiss him on the check and walk out the bedroom leaving him alone to get some sleep while I did some more research.

Dean POV

“No please stop I beg of you” I laugh “you beg of me oh really? well too bad I am having fun” her tears stain her face as I cut slowly into her arm removing her flesh piece by piece. Her screams continue till I remove her tongue and her lips. No sound just a silent women her eyes begging for mercy as I finish cutting into her. With the snap of my fingers I was able to put her whole again. Putting my finger under her chin. “you know what I had so much fun with you today, I won’t give you the option to get off the rack maybe tomorrow.” And I left her sobs follow me out. “I told you Dean, you won’t be able to escape this no matter how hard you try” and Lucifer laughs.

I open my eyes slowly and look around the room. I notice it was the next day early in the morning. Guess Cas was right I did need sleep. I open the bottom draw to find a bottle a whiskey and took a drink. It was more than a nightmare it was a memory and I remember the girl. She was no more than 25 years old I think sold her soul for a boy, to dump his girlfriend and be with her. Taking other drink, I knew the memories would be there but I was going to push through them and not let Sam or Cas know about them, they don’t need to know. How can I even tell them what happen? I can’t right now I just need to focus on keeping them safe.

“Dean are you awake? I made you breakfast” I hear Cas yell. I smile I guess he trying to give me the domestic life now that I am back. I place the whiskey back into the draw. As much as I want the domestic life, I know with everything that has happen we will never have an apple pie life. No matter how hard we try.

Sam POV

I walk into the kitchen to grab some coffee and maybe some toast. When I walk in there was flour everywhere and the table was loading with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. Cas was at the stove looking deep in thought. He was wearing sweat pants, Dean’s Led Zepplin shirt and a black apron. “Umm Cas?” he looks up and looks over at me “Oh good morning Sam, I made Dean and you some breakfast.” “Umm thanks Cas but don’t you think you went a little bit over bored?” I said as I sit down. He place a plate in front of me “I thought it would be nice since we are all back under the same roof and you know Dean always want the domestic life. I thought this would be a good start. I know we have to figure out what the angel are doing but right now I just want to be a family again.” He said the last part quietly but I knew what he meant. “Cas you know I consider like a brother right?” he looks at me with a smile “yeah I know Sam.” “However , if you ever hurt Dean I will hunt you down and chop off your head.” I told him “I am not going to leave him every again.” I nod satisfy with the answer, taking a piece of bacon taking a bite. It wasn’t bad and it actually surprised me. “Dean are you awake? I made you breakfast.” Cas yell down the hall and Dean came in a few seconds later. His eyes widening at all the food. “Wow Cas you did all this?” Cas nods “yeah I watch some cooking shows last night and well I thought I give it a try.” Dean kiss Cas softly on the check “your awesome.” And he sits down filling his plate up. I watch him as he took a bite but it look like he was having trouble eating it. After a few more bites he push the food away. “Dean you okay?” I ask “Yeah Sammy just haven’t eaten in six months I guess it not agreeing with me.” Cas look worry but he nods like he understand “oh I forgot something” he said and he vanish.

Dean look at me “well I wonder where he is off too?” I shrug “You know I was worry about you for six months Dean. I don’t get why you think the only way to protect me or Cas is doing stupid shit like this.” “Sammy?” “no let me finish Dean. Six fucking months I search for you, I hunt down monster and demons trying to find something about you but nothing. No one would talk” “I told them not to tell anything, I didn’t want to put you in danger.” “you told them?” he look mad at himself for letting that slip out “well Lucifer did” “how much were awake for it Dean?” he looks away from me “Cas kiss didn’t bring you out of it huh? How long Dean?” “almost all of it” “and?” I ask him “and I don’t want to talk about Sammy not this time” “Dean I have Lucifer inside my head and my body I think I know what you went through” “That’s why I don’t want to talk about Sam so just drop it” “Dean” I start to say but Cas appear and handed a camera to Dean “I fix it” he said.

Dean takes the camera and smiles. He takes a picture of me “good maybe we can make some good memories with this.” He said as he looks at me and I can’t help but smile “yeah maybe” I said quietly. He gets up and hands the camera to me and stand next to Cas wrapping his arm around his shoulder “Make us look good Sammy” Cas lean into Dean as I took the picture. They really did look like the perfect couple. Dean place his hand on Cas check and kiss him softly on the lips. Cas had his hand on his check both their rings were showing and I snap other picture. “Alright I want a picture of you two” Dean says as he takes the camera away from me and push me towards Cas. We stood side by side Dean took the picture. “okay Cas now Sammy and I” he said as he gave the camera to Cas we stood back to back arms folded looking at the camera. I look at my brother he was smiling even if doesn’t want to talk about it right now I will be here when he needs to talk about it and I hear a click.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex scene

Cas POV

I lower the camera down. Sam and Dean start laughing and patting each other on the back I took other picture. It seem all simple, the pictures, and the laughs. Like everything that has happen to us was gone and we were happy. “Hey we haven’t had all bad memories” Sam start to say “Right remember that one time the first time we ran into the Ghostfacers” Dean said. I left the alone, letting them catch up on their brother moments. I walk down to the storage looking for more information on the angels and how using the right vessel can take over heaven. What did Dean have to do with it? How can he help? I think back to Lucifer and what he said.

“You know brother Dean is very special, he has been to many realms” “Your point?” I ask “Well don’t you know he is the only one who can take control of heaven, take it back from Metraton. With the right help of course.” “What do you mean?” “Why do you think I wanted him so badly with him I could take over heaven and we could rule heaven, earth, purgatory and hell way better than father every could.” “why Dean?” he laughs “oh little brother you don’t know anything”

After that talk we fought I was still surprised I defeated but I felt Dean and Sam there with me helping me. I pick up a book when I felt sharp pain in my stomach, I fall down on my knees and my vision start to blur. I manage to yell out “Dean!” then I saw darkness.

Dean POV

I wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes “ah good times” Sam smiles “yeah really. Dean you know when you want to talk about it I am here. “ oh God we aren’t going to have start sharing feelings are we?” I said and he throws piece of toast at me. “I’m being serious Dean.” “yeah I know you are but in truth Sam I just want to take a break. We been apart for six months I think we should take it easy.” He look at me in surprised “what?” I ask “You want to take a break usually you want to go out to hunt or fight” Not after what I have done in hell but I didn’t tell him that “yeah well right now we are safe in the bunker away from angels and their new fucking war. Let just relax. “he smiles “fine jerk” “Bitch” he laughs “so what kind of family time do you want Dean watch a star wars marathon?” I smile and nod “Oh God really?” he said “Hey I bet Cas has never seen it. Might be fun” he laughs and finish his coffee. We head out of the kitchen “where did he go?” I ask Sam. That’s when I heard Cas scream my name. Sam and I look at each other and run down to the storage unit. Cas was on the floor blood coming out of his mouth. I run over to him “Cas Cas come on wake up man” I shook him gently. His eyes slowly open “Dean” he whisper and he pass out. “Sam what’s happing?” “I don’t know Dean but we will figure it out.” He said as I hold Cas in my lap.

Cas POV

“You betray us Castiel, you have fallen in every possible way just for a human. Then you go and fall in love with that human.” A voice said “It would be better if you die Castiel and let us have Dean Winchester” another voice said “we wouldn’t be in this mess if you let Michael and Lucifer fight in the first place.” “This is your fault Castiel all your fault” “wait till we find you we will sent things right by killing you.” All the voice kept swarming in my head. Saying it was my fault that I shouldn’t fall in love with human. “Please leave me alone” I said but no use I cover my ears trying to block out the voices.

I open my eyes slowly and sat up on the bed. Dean was in a chair right beside me his head in his hand. “Dean” he lifts his head up “Cas” he says as he grabs my hand “are you alright?” “I am fine Dean” “what happen?” “I don’t know I just felt a sharp pain and just black out. I am sorry if I scare you” “I am just glad you are alright” he says and sits on the bed kisses me on the check. I place my hand on my head rubbing my temples. “are you sure you are alright Cas” “yeah my angel radio as you like to call it came back on, it was just overwhelming” “what did they say?” I look at him “they want you and they want me dead for falling in love with a human. Oh and everything is my fault.” He put his hand over his mouth. “Maybe it would have been better if we didn’t have our relationship.” He said “don’t you say that Dean I am happy to be with you and if I had to do over I will do it the same way. I don’t mind being abomination” he smiles “well I guess you are a Winchester.” I smile playing with my ring and he grabs my hand so that I will stop. “Cas you know I will do anything for you” “yes I gather that when you let Lucifer to posse you.” “yeah but I won’t let any angels hurt you even if you said you didn’t love me anymore” I look up at him and lance my fingers with his “I will always love you Dean Winchester” and I kiss him softly on the lips.

He crawls on top of place his arm on my waist deepens the kiss. He licks the bottom on my lip and I open my mouth to let him in. our tongues start dance with each other as we feel every inch of each other’s body. “Cas” he moans between kisses. I take off his plaid over shirt as he kiss my neck. He slides his hand underneath my shirt and takes it off. He then pulls off his shirt. I place my hand on his chest feeling every bit of him I ran my thumb over his nipple. He leans back down, kissing my neck and trails down to my collarbone, to the middle of my chest and flicks his tongue at my nipple. He keeps going till reaches the top of my pants and he unbuttons and unzips them. Taking them off and throwing them to the side. he looks up at me smiling as he cups the bulge in my boxers. He moves up my body and kiss me softly on the lips “God I have miss you Cas” he said as gives me a long passionately kiss, I place my hand on his waist then move them to the front on his pants unbutton and unzipping them as he did with me. He breaks the kiss apart and gets off the bed stepping out of his pants and his boxers. I was glad he wasn’t wearing his boots they take forever to get off. He crawls back on me and yanks my boxers off and wraps his hand around my cock jerking it slowly as he kiss me on the lips and then move down to my check and down to my neck. He keeps jerking with one hand as his lips move down my body. When he gets to my cock he unwraps his hand and kiss the tip softly “Dean” I moan. Then he swallowing me whole. I run my hand through his hair as he goes up and down on me faster and faster. “Dean” I gasp as I cum a little in his mouth. He pulls his mouth off me and spits out the cum. He crawls back on top of me and our cocks touch as ours bodies start moving with each other. He keeps moaning my name between our kisses. Just to have our bodies in one with each other, and touching each other made me realize how much I miss this. How much I miss his touch and his love. I don’t care what my brothers and sister do to me I will always love him and protect him. My hands were on his hip while his were on my shoulder. His green eyes meet my blue eyes and I could see the love he has for me. “You ready?” he ask I nod as he gets up and looks through his drawer for something “what are you looking for?” he pulls out a bottle of lube. “we never use it before” I told him “yeah well it’s been a while and who knows how tight you are” I nod as I watch him put some in his hand and rub it on his cock. “get on all fours” he told me and I did as I was told. he crawl back on the bed placing his hands on my hips “I am going to do this slowly” he said as I felt the head of his cock enter me I gasp as I clench the sheets “you okay?” he ask “keep going” I said and I felt him push deep inside of me. He starts pulling in and out of me. “Faster” I said and he picks up his speed going harder and faster. “Dean” I yell as he pushes deep inside of me and pulling out. One of his hand reach to my cock and start to jerk it fast and hard. I grip the sheets tight as he keep push into me, hitting all the right spots. Then he shoves deep inside of me again cumming as I cum all over his hand. “Castiel” he moans. He pulls out of me, as I fall on the bed. “Did I wear an angel out?” he ask I laugh as I flip on my back and he slides right next to me kiss me softly on the lips. I place my head on his chest closing my eyes.

Dean Pov

I close my eyes with Cas resting his head on my chest. I wrap my arms around him, I feel like a damn chick but I am just so happy to have him back in my arms. I wish we could stay like forever, and hope no one would ever see me in this lovestruck state but I love being with him. Cas has been the only one I felt real love for I wasn’t even this happy with Lisa. I kiss the top of his head and soon fell asleep. My dreams for once not fill with blood but with Cas and I being happy.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning to hear someone in the bathroom throwing up. At first I thought it was Sam but I wonder why he would be in my bathroom. “Cas” I got up and run to the bathroom to see Cas standing up wiping his mouth with a towel. “Cas are you alright?” “I am fine Dean” I grab his arm “Bullshit Cas angels don’t throw up.” He shrugs “I guess the fight with Lucifer took more out of me then I thought but I am fine Dean.” I felt his forehead he didn’t feel hot “well at least brush your teeth” and I hand him a toothbrush while I turn on the shower.

I step into the shower, letting the warm water wash over my body when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turn around and place a kiss on his lips. He taste like peppermint. “Feel better?” “Much” “are you sure you are okay Cas?” “let me show you just how okay I am Dean.” He smiles as his hands rub up and down my side, he kiss me on the lips and bite the bottom off my lip softly. He pulls away and kiss my neck as his hand cups my ass as he gives it a squeeze. “Cas” I moan as he gets down on his knees in front of me and wraps his hand around my cock. Stroking it softly, and licking the tip. He then puts his whole mouth of me. I lean against the wall as he goes up and down on me. I run my hand through his black hair. He deep throats me and I feel like I can’t control it anymore when he takes me out of his mouth, standing up he kiss me on the lips. “Not yet Dean not till I say so.” “I love when you take control Cas.” “Turn around” I did as I was told placing my hands on the wall “Do you think we need lube?” he ask I shook my head. I just want him inside me. I felt his tip in me. He was push in slowly, taking his damn sweet time. “Damn it Cas I know you can faster” he chuckles as he shoves deep inside me. He pulls out and shoves deep into me hard and fast. “Castiel” I yell out his name as he starts pulling in and out of me harder and faster with each push. He reaches around and grabs my cock jerking it hard. “Cas I am going to” “Not till I say so Dean” he said in a demand voice and I would be lying if I said it didn’t turn me on. He shoves deep into me hitting the right spot as he rubs my tip. “Now cum with me Dean.” I felt his warmness in me as I cum all over his hand and the shower wall. He pulls out of me and I fall down on my knees. “Did I wear you out Dean?” he ask with a smile. I flip him off as he helps me up.

I wrap my arms around his waist kissing him softly on the lips. I lick the bottom of his lip as he open his mouth our tongues dancing with each other. “We should get out of here before we get all wrinkle” I told him breaking the kiss. He nods and we get out wrapping towels around our waist. We head out to the bedroom and look through the drawers I grab a pair of black boxers and threw Cas some grey ones with a shirt and pants. “Sam and I should take you shopping to get your own clothes since you won’t be wearing your trench coat or suite anymore.” “I guess” but he look away which I found odd. “Hey I just thought you were like your own clothes. Instead mine.” “They smell like you” he said softly as he pulls the shirt over his chest and I put on a plaid overshirt. I realize when I was away these clothes were the only things he had to remind him of me. “Hey” I told him as I place my hand on his check “I am here now Cas that’s not going to change” “I hope not” he whisper. I kiss him softly on the lips “I don’t want to ever leave you again Cas.” He smiles and place his hand on the back of my head kissing me back. I broke apart the kiss “Don’t think I forgot about the whole little you being sick this morning, I will keep an eye on you.” “I told you I am fine Dean” I smile “well to bad I am still keeping an eye on you.” I hand him a pair of jeans and just as we both put on our jeans I hear Sam yell. “Guys you better get out here quick.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam POV

“Sam you know your brother was better off with me. Now he is going on a downward spiral. It’s yours and Castiel fault. All your fault.” I open my eyes slowly, sitting up on the bed a rubbing my head. Ever since we got Dean back I kept hearing Lucifer inside my head. I don’t know if he is really there or not but it is enough to annoy me. Telling me something bad is going to happen to Dean and saying it will be my fault. I haven’t seen any changes any Dean since we brought him back except the fact he seems happier. I am just hoping the nightmares are just nightmares nothing more. Yeah since when things have work out for us like that. i get dress and head out to the library. There was someone standing there, I grab my knife “who are you” I yelled the figure turn around “Gabriela” She puts up her hands in defense “I don’t want to fight Sam, I just came here to talk”

“Guys you better get out here quick.” I yelled as both Cas and Dean rush in quick. Both of them had their angel’s blades out ready to fight. “What are you doing here?” Dean said angrily. “Like I told your brother I am here to talk.” “Well start talking before I stab you in the fucking neck.” Dean said and I swear I saw his eyes flash a blood red color but I shook my head. No we got Lucifer out he wasn’t there anymore I am sure of it. “I am here to protect you. I only join Michael to get my true vessel back.” “Your true vessel?” she pulls back her sleeves and I can see the flash burning away. “Metatron took it after you all fought him. My grace was wondering around until Michael found me this vessel and he said he will help me get my true vessel once I help with the mission.” “What mission?” Cas ask “to get the righteous man to say yes” Dean roll his eyes. “not going to happen I don’t see why they need me anyways to fight this war.” He said “Dean you are one of the most powerful vessel out there. You could be posse by any angel as well as your brother however you have been to more realms than any other human.” “What are you talking? about Sam has been to the same realms I have been to” she shook her head “the fairy realm counts also Dean. Not to mention Sam was barely in those realms you spent months and years in those realms. You been through the torturing in hell, the fights in purgatory, and you been to different parts of heaven. You are the most powerful vessel. It is said whoever posse the most powerful vessel will rule all the realms and they would be powerful.” Dean the most powerful vessel that took me by surprised

“So wait why didn’t Lucifer take over the world while he had Dean?” I ask “He had to get him prepare for the fight and the best way according to Lucifer is by torturing souls.” She said. I look over at Dean who doesn’t look at me or Cas. “Why do you want to help us?” “Because I am sick of these wars, I am sick of my brothers fighting all I want is find my own little corner in the world and not worry about this anymore. So If you help me get my true vessel I will protect you from the angels. All the angels are hunting for you. Metatron wants all three of you dead. Michael want’s Cas and Sam dead because without them you Dean will have nothing to live for that way you will say yes. I can keep you hiding but first I need my true vessel.” I look over to Dean but his eyes were blank like he didn’t hear a single thing that was going on. Cas then walk past me and stand right in front of Gabriela and hold the knife to her throat. “If you do anything betray us you will be dead.” “I understand brother” “I am not saying yes yet we still need to discuss leave us alone we will call when we have come to a decision.” She nods and disappear. He turns around “where did Dean go?” he ask. I look Dena was gone, where did he disappear to?

Dean POV

I didn’t want them to know. She told them that damn angel told them. I didn’t trust her . Ever angel I ever trusted betray me and now they expect me to trust other one. I don’t fucking think so. I went down to the storage I was really missing tearing into Crowley flesh. I felt the rage built up in me and I just had to hit something or cut into something. I still had the angel blade in my hand, I had no souls to cut into anymore to release this anger that I felt. How could I even tell them it was me doing the torturing not Lucifer, how could I tell them that I enjoy it and right now part of me misses it. I felt a burning sensation in my arm it was the mark. I roll back my sleeve to see it glowing. Just need something to release it. I slowly cut above the mark watching the blood pour from the open cut. God did I miss it but it still wasn’t enough. I drop the blade and start punching the wall letting all my anger out.

I start to think of the time Cas betray my trust when he was working for Crowley. It took me forever to get over it but he redeem himself to me. It still hurts because it was that time he didn’t trust me and I didn’t trust him. Gradreel and Lucifer lie to me saying they would protect my family but they didn’t. So how I am supposed to trust this bitch. The blood was still pouring from my arm, I did cut really deep but I guess that’s what I get for using the angel blade. I keep punching the wall to the point where my knuckles were bloody. I remember Lucifer telling me one time the mark reacts when I am anger and the best way to take care of the anger was take it out on someone else. When there is no one else to take it, the best thing to do is take it out on me. I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt Sam or Cas. I grab a rag and wipe and press the cloth to my cut. Soaking up the blood and pressing my back against the wall and sliding down the wall.

“Dean” I hear Sam said but I didn’t answer him. I stay behind the close door hoping he will walk past it. I saw the shadows of his boats moving pass them. Then I saw other pair. “Dean I know you in there” it was Cas figures. I get up and roll my sleeve down and shove my hands in my pocket making sure there was no blood showing. “Just come in Cas.” He opens the door Sam follows behind him. “Dean are you alright?” Cas ask. “I am fine guys just had to think. Are we really going to trust her?” Cas shook his head “No but because i can’t figure out who she is but she is a powerful angel. However I think we should accept her help because I can only protect you and Sam so much. We won’t give her a hundred percent of our trust but she could help Dean.” I shrug my shoulders knowing I will never trust her but I guess if Cas is okay with it then I am okay with it. “Alright Cas but if she does anything to hurt you or Sam I will kill her” I didn’t realize I took my hands out of my pocket when I said that. The knuckles were still bleeding. “Dean what happen?” Sam ask as he grabs my arm. The mark was still burning and his thumb touch it. Then I saw darkness.

Sam POV

“Dean what happen?” I ask again his arm felt hot but he was just staring at me his face was blank. “Dean?” Cas came up right beside me “He is doing it again.” “Doing what Cas?” “He spacing out I been notice it but it just for a shot while.” “So he will snap out of it” “I hope so” but right when he said that Dean fell in my arms. “Dean, hey wake up man come on” I shook him his eyes were close that when I heard someone fall beside me I look down and it was Cas. “Oh crap not you too Cas.” I lay Dean down next to him shaking them both. “Come on guys wake up please” I didn’t know what was going on and I can only think of one person to help. “Gabriela I need you help something is wrong with Cas and Dean.” I hear the flutter of wings and look up to see Gabriela standing there. “i assume you accept my offer” “help them and I will” I told her. She bent down and place her finger on their heads.

“Damn it Castiel” “what was wrong with them?” “He fought Lucifer for control of Dean’s body didn’t he?” “Yeah he did” “after a fight like that an angel who wins the vessel needs to stay inside that vessel to regain their strength, to build up their grace again. I guess Cas didn’t get a chance to do that and his grace is slowly leaving him.” she touch Dean’s head again. “As for Dean, Lucifer didn’t heal him all the way. When Castiel stab Dean he did in fact kill him. Lucifer only heal enough to keep him alive but without Lucifer Dean’s wound is opening up and is slowly dying.” “So can’t you heal them both?” she shakes her head “I am not powerful enough in the vessel the best way is for Castiel to posse Dean again. I can wake Castiel up and give him the strength to posse Dean but that’s about it.” “Do it” she nods as she touch Cas there was a white light and he slowly open his eyes. “what happen?” he ask “Castiel you need to listen to me, your grace is slowly draining out of you. Dean is dying the only way you both can heal is if you posse him again. I don’t know for how long and I might be able to heal you both once I get my vessel back but you need to do this now.” Cas nods and leans over Dean and kiss him softly on the lips. Next thing I know he was gone. I do hope this works I just got them both back I couldn’t lose them again. Gabriela stood up but grab her head. “Hey are you okay?” I ask “Yeah just took a lot out of me I guess” then she fell but I was able to catch her. “I got you” “thanks Sam” she said as she stands back up “I guess I just need to lie down for a bit.” She said. Dean open his eyes and stood up. “Dean are you alright?” I ask “He is fine Sam but for the moment he is still kind out of it.”

“Castiel there is something you should know when I felt Dean.” “I know Gabriela that mark is still causing him problems” “wait what?” “Sam the mark is still controlling Dean, it still causes him rage in fact I can feel it right now. If he doesn’t control it one little outburst and he can cast me out. We can both die from it to depending on how bad his outburst is.” “So even with Lucifer, Dean is still suffering from the effects of the mark” I quietly said. Cas nods and doesn’t look at me. “There is something else isn’t there?” “I am not sure if Dean will want me to tell you” “He is my brother” Cas look over at Gabriela who got the hint. “I see family stuff just give me a room so I can rest my head.” She said. “Follow me” as I lead her out of the storage room Cas right behind us. “Thanks Sam” she said as she close the door. I walk into the kitchen, and look at Cas who was in my brothers body. “tell me Cas” he rolls up his sleeves and shows me a cut about the mark it was pretty deep but it look like Cas heal it. “I couldn’t heal it all the way he use an angel blade” “he’s cutting again?” he nods and took out a bottle of whiskey and took a drink. “Damn it Dean” “It is not a big deal Sammy, I just accidental cut myself” I look up at him “So you cut yourself with an angel blade just on accident. That’s bullshit Dean and you know it. We already been through this Dean. I know your hiding something why won’t you just talk to me?” I yell. “Because Sam I don’t want you to know alright and I am sorry if you think that is selfish of me but I just don’t want you to know. You don’t tell me everything like you being with Ruby or you had no soul. So why should I tell you everything?” and I don’t know why but I just punch him across the face. Next thing I know I was being push up against the wall, his eyes were glowing blue. “Cas?” he blinks and puts me down “I am sorry Sam just you hit him and I reacted” “yeah I understand but tell him this for me since when keeping secrets from each other turn out good.” With that I walk away.

 


	14. Chapter 14

  Dean POV

“You should talk to him” “Cas I don’t want to talk about this right now” “if you won’t talk to him, then talk to me Dean. I would explore your mind but somehow you put up walls to block me.” “I learn it while I was with Lucifer it was the only way to keep him from taking over me” “you are very powerful indeed Dean” “So how long do you think you will be in me?” trying to change subjects “as long as it take Dean unless Gabriela can heal you when she gets her vessel back.” “I guess our activates last night and this morning didn’t do us in favors.” I told him “I wouldn’t say that Dean I enjoy it very much” I laugh as I head our bedroom. “well hopefully you won’t be in there to long so we can do it again.” “I hope so too but you really should get some rest. The only way both us can heal is if you rest. The human body needs it rest.” “wait both of us what do you mean? You said you just need to heal me.” “My grace was slowly draining out of me because I didn’t stay inside you long enough to regain my strength after my battle with Lucifer.” “You stay inside of me long this morning” “I am being serious Dean” but I could hear laughter in his voice. “I know Cas, well if we both need to heal then I will get my four hours.” I took off my boots but not my clothes and lay down on the bed. Hoping when I am sleep Cas won’t be able to break my walls and see what really happen in hell.

Cas POV

“Sam?” I ask as I walk into the library he was reading like always. “I don’t want to talk Dean” “Dean is asleep right now” “oh hey Cas, man this is going to be confusing. Look I am sorry about earlier I just don’t want to go through the something we through about seven months ago.” I sit down across from him. “I know Sam” “I barely just got him back Cas and you also. I almost didn’t survive if he goes down this path again we might lose him for sure and they will be no way to get him back.” “is that what you worry about Sam is losing Dean forever?” “He is all I have left as family as well as you know. I thought you know I could move on but this time I couldn’t. He might not want to talk to me but he is still my brother and I am just hoping this time I can stop him from going down this path before it get’s worst.” I start playing with Dean’s ring remember the night Dean gave mine to me and I look up at Sam. “you want him to be happy like you were with Jessica” he doesn’t look at me “for so long Dean only care about my happiness and when he is with you I could see the light back into his eyes like it was when we first started to hunt. He might not admit Cas but you bring out the good in him.” “and you Sam don’t you deserve to be happy?” “I guess I just haven’t found the right angel yet” he smiles and I laugh but when I did it was Dean’s laugh the laugh I enjoy so much. “it’s weird to hear you laugh using Dean’s voice” he said. “it is unusual. “

Sam lean back in his chair “has he told you anything?” I shook my head “no he put up walls powerful enough to keep me out from his memories. He said he learn it from Lucifer. Dean is very powerful Sam more then we realize.” He leans back “well even if he won’t show you what’s in his mind we both know that in the end he will talk to you and not me.” “Sam he still cares for you and I do believe if he would have to choose between me he or you. He will always choose you.” He doesn’t reply back but gets up “goodnight Cas” and walks away. “Goodnight Sam”

I head back to our bedroom and lay on the bed. Closing my eyes I enter Dean’s dream world. he was at a lake fishing drinking a beer. I place my hand on his shoulder “a fishing dream again Dean?” “it’s relaxes me since I don’t have time to do in real life” “maybe one day we can Dean.” He looks up at me “do you even know how to fish?” I did but I didn’t want to tell him that. “I don’t” “well let me explain it to you” and for the rest of the dream he explain fishing to me.

Sam POV

I slam the book shut I couldn’t read anymore I don’t even know what I was reading. All I was concern about was Dean. I head to the bedroom where we put Gabriela and knock on the door. “Come in” she said. I open it, she was sitting on the bed look off into space. “How are you doing?” “Alright but I will be better once I get my true vessel back. Healing Cas took a lot out of me.” “Do you think when you get your vessel back that you will be able to heal Dean?” “Yes but I will need your help.’ She said “what do you mean?” “I know where my vessel is but Metatron has the place blocks off to angels. If you can get in and cross them out. I can get in and get my vessel.” “How do I know you won’t just betray us?” “because I am sick of seeing my brothers fighting, I just want peace and quiet for once and if I betray the Winchester I will never be peaceful again.” I study her for a minute and nod. If she could help us get the angels off our ass then I am all for it. “alright let’s go get Dean and Cas to set a game plan.” She follow behind me “you know Sam you would like me better in my true vessel” I had no clue what she meant by that but I saw a smirk on her face. “I will meet you all in the library” she said as she walk away from me.

I knock on Dean and Cas door “come in” I walk in to see Dean/Cas sitting on the bed. “we need a game plan to get Gabriela true vessel back” “and why should we help her?” Dean said “she did heal Cas and she said she will heal you once she gets her vessel back. I know it’s hard to trust angel Dean but we will take it slow and we know how to kill her if she does anything to betray us.” I notice Dean was deep in thought. I bet he was talking to Cas. “fine whatever you say Cas.” He mutters as he stands up. His eyes glow blue “I am going to talk to her Sam” “Sure thing Cas” and I follow him out.

Gabriela was looking at the books when we came in “Hello Castiel” “Hello Gabriela, once we get your vessel you will help us fight any angels that come to attack us?” she nods “You do know if you go back on this deal we will kill you” she roll her eyes “yes I know now can I tell you my plan or not.” Cas nod his head. “Okay the place where my vessel is Metatron has I guarded by angel sigils so no angel can get in, there are guards on the outside however inside I don’t know if there any angels or not.” “If they are how they in there?” I ask “Metatron , could have place them there and they had to put up the angel sigils. Sam you can go in cross out the sigils and Cas and I will be right behind you.” “No” I hear someone growl I look up and knew Dean was speaking. “Dean it is the best way” she said “I won’t let Sam go in by himself” “We will be right behind him” “I still don’t like it. Cas can leave my body and I can help” “and what if faint from blood lose from opening your wound? Sam will be stuck taking care of you. The only reason your standing right now is because of Castiel” Gabriela yell “It still will be better with two of us.” Gabriela threw her hands up in the air like she gives up. I place my hand on Dean’s shoulder “Dean I will be fine by myself we can do this and get out of there.” “And if you get hurt Sam?” “Since when I don’t get hurt on hunts Dean? If we got into a fight, would you be able to fight in your correct state?” he bite his bottom lip “Fine do what you want but at the first sign of trouble I will be right there.” “I know Dean” “Good now that we got that settle lets get going.” Gabriela said “we are taking the car” Dean said. “Fine but transport is much faster.” “I don’t care if it faster, its better in case something happens we least have a car we can drive.” She rolls her eyes “Fine” and then he stood up in her face “if anything happens to my brother you are dead.” And with that he turn around and walk away “Dean” I yell after him but he just kept walking.

“I hope Cas can get him to calm down or else the mark is going to keep glowing.” Gabriela said “What do you mean?” “Sam every time Dean feels rage the mark burns and starts to glow. That sending out a signal that this vessel is powerful and strong. Demons and Angels will be knocking down the door just to get to him. In fact this war is not who gets control of heaven but who gets control of the most powerful Vessel in the world and right now Cas is in the lead. That’s why other angels want him dead, not only for falling in love with a human but for being one the few angels who have actually posse Dean. As long as he stays in Dean his grace will get stronger.” “Yeah but Cas wouldn’t do that to him, once you get your vessel back, you can heal Dean and Cas will be out.” She shrug and walk away from me. I know Cas wouldn’t use Dean to take control of the world still it was a scary thought.


	15. Chapter 15

 Dean POV

I head back to the storage room forgetting Cas was posses me I punch the wall with all my strength. “Dean you need to calm down. “ “Why should I?” “Because you are going to hurt yourself” and he took over my body before I could hit the wall again. “So what!! I don’t care if I hurt myself Cas now let me go” “well too bad I do care” “I shouldn’t have never left Lucifer, I would have been fine with him. We rule the world or whatever. But I will make sure you and Sam are safe. You two could go on leaving. You both have your own little island somewhere or be somewhere that no one will fine you. I would make sure of it.” “Dean there is no life without you. That goes for both Sam and I. We both would have gone to the edge of the earth to get you back. we both would had keep fighting even if you rule the world with Lucifer just to get you back. if it meant our deaths so be it. You can do all you can to protect Sam and I but in the end we both are going to do anything to help you. That’s why Sam is doing this Dean if Gabriela can heal you so I wouldn’t have to be with you for months as we both heal.” “Fine Cas just fine I won’t do anything to hurt myself can I have control of my body now?” I felt him relax as I got movement back in my arm.

I head back up to the library to see Sam deep in thought and Gabriela staring at some books “You know you all have some great books I might do some reading while I am here.” She said. I look at Sam. “look, I might not like it Sam but I guess this is the only way so we should head out.” Sam looks up at me and nods. Gabriela claps her hands together “well good then shall we get going?” We grab our bags fill with the angel blades and holy oil, I slide behind the wheel of my baby man how I love driving her. I turn the engine on, I love hearing that sound and drive out of the bunker. Gabriela was in the back seat and Sam was in the passenger seat. I smile and turn up the radio hum with the tune.

Cas POV

Dean was humming to a song, but to me it sound it like he was singing just to me and I enjoy it. I love to hear him hum, I love to hear him sing and I love being with him. But that anger I felt in him was just so dark and it scared me. His wall drop when he got anger and want I saw made me wish I kill Lucifer. Dean was slicing into a human soul and laughing. I knew it couldn’t be Dean no way it could be him. Dean is better than that and he wouldn’t let that happen. It was all Lucifer, no wonder why Dean was worry about me seeing it. Was he worry I thought it was him? I know it wasn’t at least I am pretty sure it wasn’t. What if it was him he is a powerful vessel after all would be able to take control but keep torturing? Did he enjoy it? No I can’t think like that but if he did could I stand by his side still?

Sam POV

I watch Gabriela in the review mirror she was staring out the window. I feel like I met her before but I just couldn’t place my finger on it. How do I know her? Could we really trust her? At this time I feel like we don’t have much of a choice she did heal Cas and almost kill herself in the process. But I will be on my guard with her around.

Dean drove throughout the night I guess with Cas he didn’t need to sleep but I did. I close my eyes I was in a white room and there was Dean but his eyes were red. “Lucifer” I growl “Hello Sam how are you?” “How are you here?” “Well I can’t find you I guess because your block from me somehow but I can still enter you mind Sam and I just like your brothers body so much I decide to keep uses his image but I do need a new vessel my grace can’t wonder around forever. You know what would be great Sam if I can have Dean back.” “Why so you can rule the realms?” He smiles “Ah it seem like you do know what’s going on. Well you should know that every angel and demon wants to kill you and Cas so Dean has nothing to live for. I however won’t kill you two I will let you live on a small island somewhere or something.” “Why should I believe you? You didn’t even heal Dean all the way.” “Ah well see Sam I couldn’t because if he ever leave me he would die. I am guessing he is right now so bring him back to me and I will heal him.” “Over my dead body” “Dean wouldn’t like if I kill you Sam.” And with that he disappear.

I woke up with a start looking around the impala. “You okay man?” “Yeah I am fine Dean.” “You sure you were muttering in your sleep.” “Yeah just a weird dream” “Clowns or midgets?” I roll my eyes at him and flip off “Bitch” he said “Jerk” I reply back. “Where are we?” the clock on the dash said four am. “We are about a few hours away only had to stop a few times for gas. You were really out of Sam I try waking you to see if you wanted something to eat but you just shrug me off.” I look out the window all I could think of is Lucifer and how he might do anything to get my brother back. I didn’t want to tell Dean what I was really dreaming about or could I even call it a dream more like a message. A message that Lucifer would do anything to get my brother back.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean POV

A few hours later we got into Graceland. “It’s at warehouse take a right at the next stop sign” Gabriela said. I did and drove for a few more miles when we got to a rundown warehouse. We get out of the car and pop open the truck. I hand Sam some spray paint and an angel blade. “So Sam once you black out a sigil we can follow you mind you we might be a little weak from the sigils until they are all black out.” Gabriela said. “Got it” he said. “There seem to be no angels on the outside. I thought you said this place was guarded?” I turn to look at Gabriela “It was when I first came here I don’t know what happen.” “Well I don’t like this it could be a trap. Lead by her” I said “hey I promise you this no trap and if you don’t believe stab me with the angel blade right now.” I grip the blade really wanting too ‘Dean don’t. I don’t believe she is leading us into a trap” “it still could be one” “yes but she might not know about it.” “fine Cas.” And I put the blade down. “let’s just get this over with.” I said as we walk to the front door. There was a angel sigil on it, Sam quickly black it out and open the door. I follow him in but in a few feet from walking it there was a force that stop me. Sam keep going “Sam?” he looks back at me “Be careful” he nods as he disappear into the darkness.

“Dean you should let me take over” I nod as I felt Cas take over control on my body. “Sam got a sigil black out we should go Cas.” Both Gabriela and I disappear and re appear next to Sam. “Dean are you dizzy?” “No I am use to it” I told Cas, all the times that Lucifer just transport himself I got use to over time. Sometimes it was even across the room he was very lazy. We follow Sam again but stop when he had to paint out other sigil. Cas put his hand to my forehead I could feel him getting weak. “Cas you okay?” “I am fine Dean.” We kept going finally until we reach the last sigil. Sam black it out. I could fell Cas gaining some strength back. “It’s in there I can feel in” Gabriela said pointing at the door down the hall. Our blades at the ready we knew it was a trap but heck maybe once Gabriela gets her vessel back she can fight off any angels that are in there or turn around and betray us. We open the door, there were three angels standing round a body. One of them turn around I felt the mark burn on my arm as I felt the rage built up inside of me.

Cas POV

The rage I felt burning inside of Dean was getting out of control. I was having trouble keeping control of his body. Right in front of us was Metatron and a two of his followers. That’s when I got a good look at the body they were are around it was Gabriela true vessel. I look over at her still fighting Dean for control. “Gabriel” I said “Sorry bro had to keep it secret got admit i look hell of a lot better in a male vessel then a female vessel.” Sam just look as shock as I did. “you son of bitch” I hear Dean said he now control of his body once more.

“Dean good to see you again. Although I thought you were dead guess I will have to kill you myself and since it’s clear your boyfriend can’t do the job” he smiles and in hand his was the angel blade. Rage built up even more in Dean. “Dean you got to calm down” I tell him but the next thing I know I was force out of his body. Gabriel caught me “distracted them. I need to get to my vessel and then I can help.” I nod but was still shock that Dean was able to force me out. I could still anger in his eyes and they were blood red. I get up ready to protect Dean when I saw what was in his hand. It was the first blade.

Sam POV

It was Gabriel who has been with us all along. I really shouldn’t be surprise but he kept so well hidden. I am guessing that is why he went for a female body. All was running through my mind was “you will like me better in my true vessel.” The little cheeky basterd. Next thing I know Cas was out of Dean’s body. Gabriel was holding him whispering something in his ear. I look over at Dean his eyes were blood red and in his hand was the first blade. I didn’t even know he had it on him.

Dean growls and jumps at Metatron the other two angels attack Cas and I. I held my blade up as I punch the angel in the stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gabriel move past everyone trying to get to his vessel. I twist the angel arm behind his back and stab him in the chest. There was a bright light and he was gone. I saw Cas stick the blade into the other angel stomach. Dean and Metatron had their blades against each other thwarts staring at each other with rage in both of their eyes. “Tell me Dean what happens when I do this.” And Metatron knee him right where Cas stab him. He fell on his knees, groaning in my pain. “Dean” I yell as I rush over to help him but there was invisible force holding Cas and I back.

Metatron hold up the blade about to stab him where there was a bright light. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Metatron look behind him and there was Gabriel in his true vessel the girl was pass out on the ground. “Well it looks like you got your juice back Gabriel but you still can’t defeat me.” Gabriel smiles “the call me the trickster for a reason Metatron.” Metatron turn around towards Dean about to stab again. “Dean” I yell again. He look up and smile at me. There was a bright light and Metatron was gone. I look over at Gabriel. ‘Did you kill him?” “No it’s been hard to kill that fucker but I did send him to Death Valley which is like the worst place for a angel to be. There is no direct line to heaven over there.” He said with a smile. “I should get her home” he said and he snap his figures the girl was gone. “where did send end her?” “Back home where she belongs” he said.

I went over and grab Dean holding him up so he won’t fall down on his face. “Hey Dean are you okay?” He just cough off some blood, and smile. I could see the blood pouring from his stomach. Damn it Lucifer. . Cas came right beside him and lace his fingers with Dean’s. “You said you will fix Dean once you get your true vessel back” “Right you are Sam and Cas I know you didn’t heal all the way. So rest now brother.” And he touches Cas forehead who pass out. He then place his hand on Dean’s forehead, the blood stop flowing from his stomach. I life up his shirt to see it was heal. Dean was pass out. “Thank you” “Anything for you Sam, look we should get going.” He snap his fingers and we were outside by the impala. We place Dean and Cas in the back seat. I get into the car and start driving. “Why didn’t you tell it was you we would have trust you a lot sooner.” “and where is the fun it that Sam? And would you have really trust me?” “Well after what you did for us with Lucifer, I think so yeah” I told him. “yeah remind me to never do that again.” He said. “So how did you survive?” “Hello trickster” he said circling his face with his finger. “You are not going to tell me are you?” he just smile and starting to hum. I roll my eyes this was going to be a long car trip.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean POV

“Dean how could you?” “I am sorry Cas” “How can you say that you enjoy it Dean?” Sam said look down on me with a look of pure hate as well as Cas. “Guys” “No we don’t want to hear it Dean, you might have been posse by an angel but in the end you are demon” Sam said and Cas took off his ring threw it at me. “Goodbye Dean” “Cas, Sam, please.” But they were gone. “You were supposed to take care of your brother not turn into this” “Dad?” He was right in front of me with the same look Cas and Sam had on their face. “Sam is now alone because of you Dean, you were supposed to take care of him” “I try Dad I really did” “If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have die for you. Remember when I told you I was proud of you? Well guess what I am not proud of you. What you have become Dean is a monster.” With that said he was gone, I fell down on my knees picking up the ring holding on to it tight. “Hey Sweetie” “Mom?” she sits down next to me and wrap her arm around me. “I told you it would have been better if you kill yourself.” “I was trying to protect them” “I know honey but it would have been better if you were dead. Now the rage is going to control you and you won’t be able to take anything back” “so what do I do Mom?” she lean in a whisper in my ear “there nothing you can do anymore it’s too late” and with that she was gone.

I open my eyes slowly and saw Cas talking to Sam and Gabriel . I place my hand in his just wanting his touch. He looks over at me and smiles “you okay?” I squeeze his hand and nod. He leans over and kiss me softly on the lips. ‘aww aren’t you two cute” Gabriel said “Shut up” I mutter as we break the kiss. Cas whisper to me “are you sure you are okay?” I nod but in truth I really wasn’t.

Cas POV

I awoke to see Sam and Gabriel in the front seat of the impala. Dean was beside me fast asleep his head against the window. “Hey brother good to see you awake” Gabriel said. “Is Dean okay?” “Yeah he fine, he is all heal” I nod and lean forward. “How are you alive Gabriel?” “Easy I trick myself out of death.” He said with a smile, he wasn’t going to tell me. I decide not to push it any further.

“Look since your awake Castiel we need to talk about Dean” Gabriel said. “What about Dean?” Sam ask. “Like I said he is a very powerful vessel everyone angels and demons want him.” “Yes you already told us that Gabriel” “I know Castiel but listen with the Mark of Cain and his rage he is more powerful then I image.” “Meaning?” Sam ask “Dean alone could destroy half the world with his rage, add an angel or a demon to the mix and the whole world could be destroy.” “So we don’t let him his rage get out of control or let an angel or demon posse him” Sam said. “And if you can’t control him Sam?” “What are you suggest?” I ask. He runs his hand through his hair. “If you two can’t control his rage or if he gets posse there is only one option.” “No” Sam said. “Sam” “The answer is no Gabriel, Dean found a way to save me now I will save him.” I look over at Dean there was no way I would kill him this time we will find a way to save him. “We will find a way to save him Gabriel” I told him turning my head away from Dean. “You might not have a choice guys” “There is always a choice.” Sam said and I nod “always.” I felt fingers lance with mine and I look to see Dean was awake. I lean over and kiss him rolling my eyes at Gabriel comment. “are you sure okay?” he nods but I could see in his eyes he wasn’t okay.

Sam POV

“Hey Sam can I drive?” “Sure Dean” I pull over “alright Sam gets shotgun Gabriel you are in the back with Cas.” Dean said as he got out of the back seat. “Fine” Gabriel said with a pouting face. It look kind of cute actually which made me laugh. I got out of the car. Dean and I were in the front of the impala when I notice his eyes they just seem empty. I grab his arm “hey are you okay?” “Why does everyone keep asking me if I am okay? I am fucking fine Sam can we just go home.” His eyes flash with anger. I knew he wasn’t okay but I didn’t want to do this here. I will talk to him when we get back to bunker. I don’t care what Gabriel says I will find a way to save my brother. I won’t let him die not this time. It’s my turn to save Dean.

Dean POV

Sliding behind the wheel of the impala felt great. I miss this just driving to get to places. Being out on the open road. With Lucifer and Cas it was always poof we are at new spot poof other spot. It might be fast but I don’t like it. I love being out on the open road. The feel of the leather on my back, the toughness of the wheel beneath my hands, the cassette player with the worn out buttons and the rattle I hear when I turn on the AC because of the Lego pieces Sam and I shove down in the vents. The army men stuck in the ashtray and our initials crave into the impala showing it was always ours. She has been beating, flip, has been drove through windows and walls and has been our home for years. Now that we have the bunker she sits in the garage getting a chance to relax. It might be silly to love a car so much but she’s is part of this family. I know even if Sam and Cas leave me I will still have this car and the memories.

I look in the back seat. Gabriel and Cas were looking out the window and Sam was reading. Out in front of me was the open road and I really wanted to be by myself. “Hey guys” they all look at me. “This is about a two day drive why don’t you all go back to the bunker. You too Sam.” “Is everything okay Dean?” Sam ask “Yeah everything is fine it just” Sam nod. I knew he would understand that I just need to be alone by myself. “Alright Dean, but if you need anything call us.” “Don’t worry about me Sam I will be fine.” “I don’t know what’s going on but I am happy to take Sam home with me” Gabriel said with a grin and he touches Sam forehead, they were gone. “Dean?” “Cas you can go too” “what about the angels or demons?” I reach into the glove department pulling out two hex bags. “Something I learn from Lucifer one keeps me invisible to angel the other to demons” “are you sure it safe to trust those Dean?” “Yeah they work before” and they had when some angels got close to use and we couldn’t put up any sigils. “if you get attack and need me?” ‘I can protect myself Cas beside I have the first blade which can kill anything so I will be good.” He doesn’t look satisfy. “Cas please I just need sometime on the open road by myself.” “Fine but please stay safe Dean.” He kiss my check and left. Finally just me and the open road. I put in my Led Zeppelin tape and blast “Ramblin Man”


	18. Chapter 18

Sam POV

We arrive back at the bunker and I fell down in the chair. I really don’t like being transport. “What was that about?” “Dean just wants sometime alone with the impala, he likes to drive when he needs alone time beside I am sure Cas is going to stay with him.” just then Cas appear. “Castiel I am surprised you left your lover.” Gabe said and Cas just gave him a murderous look. “Cas don’t worry about him I am sure he will call you back soon and get some alone time with you or you will go back on your own to be with him since angels are hunting him down.” Even if he meant Cas to be invisible I know he will protect Dean however when I told him that he seem to get more mad and just walk away. I heard the door slam shut. “What the hell is wrong with him?” I ask Gabriel.

He shrug “hell if I know, I swear if Castiel is mad at Dean well heh your brother knows how to pick his battle doesn’t he?” I roll my eyes and I pick up a book not really wanting to go to bed. I hope Cas just disappear to be back with Dean. It makes me feel better that Cas is protecting him. “Aww your reading come on Sam let’s do something fun” “Like what?” I mutter. He took the book out of my hand, cup my face with his hands and kiss me softly on the lips. My lips having a mind of their own start to kiss back. He breaks the kiss and smiles. “Told you will like me in my new body.” The only question running in my mind right now is do I feelings for this archangel? “I see you need to think about happen Sam so I will leave you alone.” With that he gave me other kiss on the lips and walk away.

Cas POV

I lay down on the bed closing my eyes. I was trying to find Dean even with the hex bags I was hoping I could find him. No luck I roll over and punch the wall leaving a hole. “Fuck” Dean wasn’t going be too happy with me oh well. I look at my phone, hoping Dean will call me soon asking for me back. I shouldn’t have left him I knew it was a bad idea but he wanted to be alone and I didn’t want to hover. However I am worry what if he cuts?, or gets drunk or Lucifer gets back in his mind? “I feel so stupid” I whisper. “I know that feeling.” I look up to see Gabriel leaning against the door. “Why do you say that?” He bites the bottom of his lip and scratches the back of his head. “I kiss Sam” “You what?” “I kiss Sam hey you are not the only one who fell in love with a Winchester.” He said with a smile. I shake my head “this better not be some trick Gabriel, you hurt him and you hurt Dean. I don’t care if you are an archangel I will kill you.” “I know brother but I don’t know if he even likes me back.” “How do you not know?” “well I kiss him and walk away before he could say something mostly I was worry about how he felt.” I get up and put a hand on his shoulder “I was worry about that with Dean to but it did work out well sort of.” And I look down. “I am sure Dean is fine Castiel, and to me it seem like he just need some time but hell you can go back to him anytime.” “I can’t” he looks in confusion “what do you mean?” “He has hex bags that prevented angels and demons from finding him.” he runs his hand through his hair “oh that’s not going to make Sam happy. Well I guess we should go talk to him.” I nod and follow him out.

Sam was at the table looking deep in thought and Gabriel slide up next to him. “Thinking about me?” he ask. Sam look up and smile, He stands up and place his hand on Gabriel check and kiss him. “Yes” he said as he broke apart the kiss. Gabriel smile “Well would you look at that Castiel we both got our guys.” Sam look over to me “Cas why are still here? I thought you would be back with Dean at this point.” “I can’t find him Sam.”

“What do you mean you can’t find him?” he raise his voice a little. “Dean has these hex bags that prevent angels and demons from finding him.” “So wait your telling me that neither one of you can find him?” I shook my head and Sam looks at Gabriel who shook his head also. “And you knew about this before you left him Cas?” “Yes.” He came right up to my face “You fucking basterd I thought you care. The only reason I left him was because I believe you would stay with him or at least be in the back seat invisible. That you will be able to find him if he needed help. Who knows what he is doing right now. What if he gets anger at something and his goes back on a downward spiral? You told me you were going to protect him is this how you protect him by leaving him alone?” “Sam I am sorry. He just wanted to be alone.” “I get that Cas but we both have seen what has happen when he has been left alone. What if Lucifer gets inside his head again? What if he ends up cutting again?” “Sam I” “Save it Cas I don’t want to hear it, I thought you were going to do everything you can to save him but I guess in the end it’s up to me.” With that he walk away and I hear the door slam. Gabriel came up to me and look at me with concern. “You should go after him Gabriel he needs someone right now” he nods and walks away from. I felt the tears escaping from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the main focus is still Cas and Dean i just thought Sam deserved to have someone is his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam POV

When Gabriel left I couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss. It just felt so right when he kiss me it felt like the first time I kiss Jess. I felt that happiness once again. I still can’t listen to “Heat of the moment” thanks to him but he did sacrifice himself for Dean and I with Lucifer. Just maybe I could give this a chance. Dean is right, I should get a chance to be happy. I was so deep in thought that I didn’t notice when Gabriel came back into the room. “Thinking about me?” he ask. I smile and decide I am going to give this a try and kiss him. He said something to Cas and when I look over to see Cas standing there I was shock.

After Cas told me why he couldn’t find Dean I was angry, I couldn’t believe Cas left him like that. As much as I wanted to hit him I remember the last time that didn’t work out so well. I slam the door to my room and pull out my cell. Calling Dean but there was no answer, I sent him a text asking him where he was. I sit on the bed waiting for some type of response. There was a knock at my door “Sam it’s me can I come in?” “Yeah Gabriel.” He opens the door and shuts it behind him. He sits next to me on the bed. “You know Castiel was trying to do what Dean wanted.” “I know but I thought he will still be there for him.” “and how do you think Dean would feel if he found out Castiel didn’t leave?” “He might be mad at him for it and will think that we are treating him like a child.” “Exactly” “Never took you to be a voice of reason Gabriel.” “I am full of surprised Sam.” I laugh “yeah I guess you are.” I said with a small smile. “Sam?” “You know it has always been him and I, going through everything together. I thought for the longest time that maybe with Cas things would be better for Dean but he still is struggle with a lot. I still feel like I am trying to protect him as he trying to protect me. I have watch him die over and over.” “I am sorry about that Sam.” I hold up my hand “You made up for it with Lucifer, all I am saying is I just got him back. I don’t want to lose him again, and if something does happen to him honestly I am done also.” “you mean you will kill yourself?” “No but I might not be so careful on hunts anymore.” Gabriel grab my hand and I turn to look at him. “You listen to me Sam, I will not let anything happen to you and your brother. I might play tricks here and there and yes I kill Dean a couple times.” I roll my eyes “more than a couple” “I am talking Sam, I am here now and I plan to protect you both beside I am pretty sure Dean will kill me if I let anything happen to you.” I look at him and I know it seem cheesy but I just lean down and kiss him. Then my phone rang

“Dean?” “Hey Sammy” his speech was slur and I knew he was drunk. “Dean where are you?” “Ummm mile marker 166 right on the state line of Kansas hey can Trickster drive?” I roll my eyes not really wanting him to call Gabriel the trickster but I ask. Gabriel nod. “Yeah he can” “Good tell him to come get me.” “What about Cas?” there was silence on the other end “tell him I will be back soon.” And he hung up. “Go get him Gabriel” He kiss the top of my head and disappear. I head to Dean and Cas’s room and knock on the door. No answer so open it Cas was laying on the bed his eyes were close. “Cas?” “Yeah?” “Gabriel just went to go pick up Dean he sound drunk so they should be back in a day or so.” “He didn’t ask for me?” “I am sure he doesn’t want you to worry.” “Sam I am sorry.” “I know Cas I know.” and I shut the door. I hope Dean is not going to screw this relationship up.

Dean POV

They were all gone just me, my baby and the open road. As much as I love Cas and having Sam sitting beside me. I just need sometime alone. To be posse again by an angel I felt while I felt powerful. When Lucifer was kick out of my body, part of me felt empty but I knew it was for the better. Then when Cas posse me it was like I was whole. When I saw Metatron I felt the power built up inside of me plus having Cas power it felt good. Then I was able to push Cas out of me, does this mean I am more powerful than Cas? “Why of course you are more powerful than Cas. Heck you are more powerful then you realize.” Lucifer voice echo in my head. I wasn’t sure if he was really there or not his voice still echoes through me. “Remember the souls you torture? How powerful you felt? All that time you torn into souls it made you more and more powerful.”

I pull over and place my head on the steering wheel. I couldn’t think about that. “You miss it Dean you know you do” “Shut Up” I yell. I look in the bag and I brought out the first blade. I can still call it to me no matter where I am. I don’t know how but I can do it. “it’s your power Dean.” I stare at the blade the memories of the souls I cut deep into flash across my mind. I place the blade against my skin and cut. Watching the blood pour down my arm. It wasn’t about hurting my self or killing myself no it was about remember. Remember how powerful I felt and how I miss it. “That’s right Dean. Come back to me.” the blood reach my hand and as I look down at it I see the ring. The blue ring Sam gave to me to give to Cas. They were the reason I came back, I couldn’t keep doing this to them.

I wrap a rag around my arm and clean up the blood. I drove down to a liquor store and purchase some whiskey. Driving until I hit mile marker 166, I don’t know why but it seem like a good place to stop. I have to tell them but if I tell them would they still want to be around me? if they knew that I miss it, and that I enjoy it would they think they made a mistake bringing me back? “If so Dean you can always come back to me.” I kept drinking until I couldn’t hear Lucifer anymore then I call Sam. Asking if Gabriel can pick me up. Next thing I know Gabriel was right there helping me up on my feet and placing me in the passenger seat.

“You know they worry about you” he said. “I know” I mumble “and I don’t understand why you didn’t ask for Castiel to come get you.” “I didn’t want him to worry.” “You know Dean if you don’t talk to Sam and Castiel you could lose them.” and if I did tell them the truth about what’s going on I could end up losing them anyways. I close my eyes holding back the tears “in the end Dean they are the only family you got left.” I felt one escape.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as i can. the story is finish just need to copy and pasta everything which takes a while and i got other stuff that needs to be done.


	20. Chapter 20

Cas POV

I threw the lamp off the table, the sheets off the bed and took other drink. I was on my third bottle after Sam told me Gabriel went to go pick up Dean. I pop out of the bunker. Not caring about angels or demons just went to the store and got some more alcohol. I was able to get back to the bunker safety. I threw the bottle on the bed and open other one. I hear a knock on the door. “Come in.” Sam open the door and looking at the mess. “Cas?” “I shouldn’t have never left him Sam.” “I am sure he is fine maybe a little drunk but at least you two could be drunk together.” “I couldn’t protect him.” “Cas neither one of us could protect him but we have him back. This time it will be different.”

I look at Sam, I could never tell him what I saw. Dean tearing into a human soul laughing and I still don’t know if it was him or Lucifer. I promise him he would never have to go back to that. He didn’t want to go back to that and the memories are there and I can’t protect him from them. This was Lucifer fault it was all him not Dean. I know Dean didn’t enjoy it and would have never done it if it wasn’t for Lucifer. “I am sure once Dean gets back you two will kiss and make up like you always do.” I smile. We hear the door to the bunker open “Honey I am home” Gabriel yell.

I took other drink as I follow Sam out of the bedroom. Gabriel was half carrying Dean who look exhausted. “About time you two made it” said Sam. “Well hey I was driving as fast I can and he was asleep for most of the time.” Sam gave Dean and hug who just pat him on the back. The next thing that happen shock me. Gabriel kiss Sam right in front of Dean. Dean at first look angry but when he saw Sam place his hand on Gabriel check kissing back he seem to relax. “I was only gone for two days.” He said with a laugh “Damn you two work fast.” Sam laugh “yeah.” “Well only one thing Gabriel if you hurt my little brother I will kill you.” “Don’t worry Dean-0 I will take very good care of Sam.” And he winks. Dean puts up his hands “hey what you do in your own private time is none of my business.” “hey I deserved some pay back after mentally scaring me with you and Cas.” Sam said as he nods over to me. Dean look over at me and smiles. He walks up and kiss me on the check squeeze my hand. “Hey” he said. “Hello Dean.” He looks back at Gabriel and Sam. “You know what I am still half asleep I think I will go lay down, come on Cas.” And he grabs my hand “Sure that’s what you want us to think” Gabriel yell after us and I could hear Sam laughing.

Dean POV

I close the door and push Cas against the door kissing him softly on the lips. “I am sorry Cas, I just need sometime alone.” “Sam said you were drunk.” “Yeah at it looks like you were trying to get drunk” I look around the room, there was a hole in my wall and a lamp on the floor. “Got a little mad did we?” he shrugs. I kiss him again but he push me back. “Cas?” “I saw behind the wall Dean, I saw you torturing a soul and laughing.” I took a step back and sat down on the bed after removing the whiskey bottles. He sits down next to me. “I am sorry Dean.” “For what?” “I would have given anything so you wouldn’t have to go through that again. I know it was Lucifer who did it but you saw the whole thing didn’t you?” I look down at my hand not even looking at him. I had to tell him.

“Cas it wasn’t just Lucifer.” “What do you mean?” “I did some of the torturing to. I tore into the souls, craving them piece by piece and you know what Cas? I enjoy it.” he stay silent and look at my arm I know he knew I cut. “That’s why you been cutting again it’s not because of the memories you actually miss it.” I cover my arm. “I am sorry Cas but I really do. I felt powerful and it felt good. It like I was able to let go of all my rage.” He gets up and looks down at me with such hate. “How could you Dean? I thought you were never go back to that.” “Cas I am sorry” he shakes his head. “I am sure you want to go back to Lucifer now, so you can feel powerful again.” I shake my head “no I rather be here with you and Sam.” “Don’t lie to me Dean.” He hiss and grab a package off the dresser and throws it at me. “Those are the last happy memories you will ever have with me.” And he walks out.

I open the package and pull out some photos. They were the ones we took a week ago plus the old ones. I was kissing Cas on the lips and Sam and I had our arms wrap around each other shoulders. I look at the door where Cas just left. I pick up the bottle of whiskey he left on the dresser and took a drink. I told him the truth, hoping he would understand and at least be by my side. He walk away from me, from us and I keep thinking I could stay strong but the tears were coming yet I still try to hold them back. I move on the other picture taking a big drink of the whiskey feel the fire going down my throat. I was kissing Cas on the check he look happy and so did i. that happiness is now gone and I am not sure if he will ever come back. No longer able to control the tears I fall down on my knees and just let the tears fall like rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am going to post all of this because we are three weeks away from S10 and i want you all to read this before it comes on. So sorry for grammer and spelling mistakes i am still in the process of reviewing but i can miss some stuff. also this chapter is a little out character for the boys but...

Sam POV

Gabriel was kissing me and straddling my lap while I was sitting in a chair. I had my hands on his hip, he force his tongue down my throat and I play with it with mine. We broke apart when we hear a door slam. It was Cas and he look mad. Gabriel got off my lap and block his way. “woha brother where are you going in such of a hurry?” “out of my way Gabriel.” He growls. I got up and stood beside them “Cas what’s wrong?” he looks at me with so much hate. “your brother might be one of the most powerful human beings on earth but he also one of the worst human beings on earth.” And he disappear. “I should go make sure he doesn’t get into trouble we will pick this up later.” With that he kiss me on the lips and left.

 

What does Cas mean Dean is one of the worst human beings in the world? I head to their bedroom, what the hell did Dean do now? I knock on the door. “Dean?” no answer. I open the door to see something I never thought I would ever see. Dean was on his knees on the floor he was crying. Pictures were scatter around him and I saw the look on his face it was the look of someone heart being rip into two. I kneel down in front of him. “Dean?” he looks up at me, his face red from crying, I never seen him look so bad. “He hates me Sammy” he said softly. “Why would he hate you Dean?” he bites his bottom lip “Dean tell me.” “When I was Lucifer, I went back to torture souls and I enjoy it Sammy more than I did last time. In fact I enjoy it so much that I miss it. I felt powerful and the only way I can feel that way is by being posse or cutting into my own flesh.” He shows me his arm, I see the evidence of old scars and a fresh new one. I got up and grab a towel from the bathroom placing it over his arm. “I am sorry I fail you Sammy.” “Dean you did not fail me not at all. Hell is awful and I was only in the cage. I didn’t get to see all of it. You did what you had to do to survive and I am sure to protect Cas and I.” he look up in shock. “He said it was the only way.” Dean said. I wrap my arms around him and just hold him. “Dean I am sure Cas was just confuse, I am sure he will be back and you will both be together again.” He push away from me. “Not this time Sam, not this time.” He got up and crawl into bed wrap the blankets around him. I went to the door “Dean don’t worry we will work through this we always have.” And I shut the door.

I can’t believe Cas broke his heart again and this time it wasn’t about protecting him. No this was because he doesn’t like what Dean did. Does he not remember the stuff he did when he was God? Yet Dean still forgave him. This was just too far for Cas. I don’t know if they could come back from this. If they can’t what will happen with Dean? This is the first time I have seen him with his wall down but just as I left I knew he was going to put the wall up again. “Damn it Cas, I thought you were supposed to be there for him.” and I slam my fist on the table. If I have to kick Castiel out the bunker so be it even if it means I lose Gabriel.

 

Cas POV 

I walk into a bar and sat down at a bar stool ordering a drink. “You know you can’t get drunk.” Gabriel said as he sat down next to me. I shrug “it’s the feeling that I like.” “You want to talk about it?” “not really” “let me guess Dean finally told you what he did in hell” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. “How do you know?” “When I was in his head trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His wall was down and I saw everything. I also know it wasn’t Lucifer it was all him.” “and you didn’t tell me?” “I figure it would be better if he told you himself. You two being in love and all.” I shake my head “no it was just something that happen, I thought I was in love with him but I was wrong. I am just angel Gabriel, I should not be able to feel human emotions.” And I took other drink. ‘Wow you are a fucking idiot.” “how so Gabriel? because I don’t like the fact the Dean’s enjoys torture souls? He told me he would never go back to that and yet he did. I understand if it was Lucifer but no it was all him.” “and like your better Castiel? I know what happen when you try to play God and from what I understand those boys took you back with all your faults. Are you saying you wouldn’t do the same for Dean? That you don’t love him anymore because of this?” I stare down at my drink not answering. “I have seen you sacrifice everything for Dean. Did you ever think he did this for you?” “What do you mean?” “How else was he supposed to survive hell Castiel? How else was he supposed to protect you and Sam? Maybe this was his way to keep Lucifer happy to keep you two safe.” “he said he misses it.” I said quietly. “Of course he does, he spent over forty years in hell all together. It what he knows, it was a way to release all the rage and hate that he had. He doesn’t know any other way to get rid of it.” I take other drink, a song comes over the loud speaker all I hear was “Just going to stand there and watch me burn.” I knew it was Gabriel who put it on. I glare at him. “Castiel he needs you, he needs your help.” “He has Sam” “Sam can only do so much before he loses Dean for good he also needs you. Are you just going to sit back and watch him destroy himself?”

I get other drink and drank it all at once, ordering other one. “Castiel?” Dean has been with me through my worst and I can’t even do the same for him. I said I was going to protect him and yet I walk out of him because I found him disgraceful here I thought he was this perfect human. “No one is perfect Castiel not even us angels” “I hate when you read my mind.” He shrugs “you promise to help him Castiel, to protect him so what kind of angel would you be if you didn’t keep that promise?” he said giving me a pat on the shoulder. “Angel’s shouldn’t have feelings for a human.” “I think you a few years too late on that one Castiel.” “I am being stupid” I said quietly. “you got that right. Now why don’t we go home and you and Dean will kiss and whatever while I finish what I was starting with Sam.” I smile “I guess” I was worry would Dean take me back this time?

We head out to the back alley about to disappear when we hear a voice. “Castiel and Gabriel funny running into you here.” We turn around. “Alison” Gabriel said with anger. “Castiel you know Metatron missing you so much and Gabriel you with the Winchester now? Shame on you. Always picking the wrong side.” “No I pick the side that I know is going to win.” He said. “Well you two chose your side guess we have to kill you both.” She snap her fingers and two more angels appear they went after Gabriel while the other two went after me. I withdrew my knife and block her with it. I saw two lights and Gabriel defeated his two angels. I hear a voice “Hey what’s going on here?” I turn around to see a human and then I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Her blade went right through my shoulder I fell down on my knees. “Castiel!” yell Gabriel as he goes up to Alison about to stab her when she just disappear. “Slipping son of a bitch.” He leans down and pulls the blade out my shoulder. Placing his hand on my shoulder he heals me. “Come on let’s get out of here.” we disappear heading back to the bunker. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but it had to be to show how much Cas broke Dean's heart. Song is Eminem ft. Rihanna Love the way you lie


	22. Chapter 22

Dean POV

I hear Sam close the door thinking I fell asleep but I didn’t. I sat up and grab the first blade from undernth the mattress. The mark twitch, my time in hell I was able to get rid of all my emotions. I was able to control them better. Me breaking down in front of Sam was not something I wanted him to see. Part of me wish I could go back to hell, but I wanting to be with Cas and Sam. Well I guess only Sam now since Cas doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. I am not even sure if he will come back to the bunker, even if he does i don’t think I can welcome him back. The look of pure hatred on his face when I told him. I really was fooling myself thinking I could be happy with a righteous servant of the lord. I felt a pain in my arm and look down. I cut again without even realizing it this time. Heading to the bathroom, I press a towel against my arm. My reflection in the mirror shows someone I haven’t seen in long time. A person who is broken. This is who Sam saw when he walk in this room and I want to make sure he never sees it again. Splashing some water on my face and putting a bandage on my arm. I pick up the photos and put them in the bottom drawer and looking at my hand I see the blue ring the one that shows my love for Cas. In this life even with a angel there is no place for a relationship. I took off the ring placing in the drawer with photos. I felt a little pain in my chest but I ignore it. I close the draw done with Castiel.  


In the end it was always going to be Sam and I, we can fight the demons, the angels, and the monster without Castiel. Hell we were doing fine without angels we don’t need him anymore. I head out to the library to get some whiskey. When I saw Gabriel and Castiel. They look like they just been in a fight. “What happen?” Sam ask as he comes up from behind me. “I have no idea.” We walk into the library. Gabriel walk over to Sam and kiss him. I love seeing Sam happy, I wish he wasn’t angel but as long as he makes my brother happy he can stay but if he doesn’t anything to make Sam unhappy he is dead. “You two look like you got into a fight” Sam said. “ Alison found us outside a bar her and two of her goons attack us. I was able to kill her goons but she was too fast for me. She mange to stab Castiel in the shoulder.” I notice the dry blood on his coat but it look like Gabriel was able to heal him. “Wait a simple angel was too fast for a archangel like you?” “Listen Dean, she must be doing something to increase her powers but this was too close of a call. Lucky for us the nearest bar is like an hour away from here but we still need to be careful. “Well I am glad your both okay.” Sam said keeping his hand on Gabriel waist. “Yeah” I said as I grab the bottle of whiskey. Sam gave me concern look but I ignore it.

 

“Well I haven’t gotten my four hours sleep so I am off to be night.” I said but I felt someone grab my arm. I wince because it was right where I cut. I turn around to see Castiel holding my arm. “Dean” he said softly. I could see in his face he was asking for forgiveness but I couldn’t, not this time because to me the forgiveness he was asking for didn’t feel real. I knew he still hated me for what I did in hell. He made his choice and I made mine. I was done with love. I remove my arm from his grip not looking at him. “Night Sam” and I walk away shutting my bedroom door. I took a seat on the bed, unscrewing the cap and taking a big drink of the whiskey. I wasn’t going to cry not anymore, no more. Striping down to my boxers, I lay down without the warmth of Castiel. I let the dreams over take me this time fighting off the nightmares by myself.

Sam POV

I watch as my brother torn his arm from Cas and walk away slamming his bedroom door shut. I look at Cas, his head was hung down and I could see the tears foaming in his eyes. “Cas” he looks at me and shakes his head. “I am so sorry Sam.” He walks away. I sat down running my hand through my hair. “You know?” Gabriel ask me. “About Dean’s time in hell?” he nods. “Yes I know he told me but unlike Castiel I won’t walk away from him. I know Dean was trying to protect us and he did what he had to do to survive. I don’t hate him for that.” “I knew there was a reason I like you. You are pretty smart Sam. I talk to Castiel he still loves Dean and he knew he react badly. I am sure Dean will forgive him.” “Not this time Gabriel.” “What do you mean?” “Cas has walk out on us before, he has walk away from Dean before but it was to protect us. This time it was because Cas found out what he did and hates him for it that is the first time ever I saw my brother break down since well I guess Lisa but this time it was worst. A lot worst. His heart was broken Gabriel and this time I don’t think it can be repair.” “So what do you suggestion?” “The only thing to get Dean’s mind off of the heart break. Find a good old fashion hunt.” I open up my laptop to being to look when Gabriel grab my hand and pull me up to him kissing me softly. “First you need some sleep.” “Gabriel there might be a chance I will have to kick Cas out of the bunker if it continues to be a problem on Dean. That might mean you will have to leave to.” He place his hand on my chest and kiss my neck whisper in my ear. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Now come on to bed with you.” “What about Cas and Dean?” He close his eyes. “Well they are both in the bunker just not with each other. I can sense them both.”

He grabs my hand and leads me toward the room. I start to get undress “why Sam no need to strip tease me.” I roll my eyes and flip him off. I like him but I wasn’t ready to get that far with him. I get under the covers and he wrap his arms around me. I felt safe but I was still worry about Dean. Will he go back on a downward spiral? Can I actually help him through this?

Cas POV

When I grab Dean’s arm I hear him wince. Did he cut after I left? What did I do? I didn’t want to be around him. All I could see was Dean laughing as he torn into souls. He was enjoy it and to me it made him look like a demon. I couldn’t stand it so I ran away. Then when Gabriel came to talk to me. I realize I still love Dean and I want to be with him always. I need to protect him. I felt bad because I told Sam that I will always protect him and yet here I was staying away from him. I saw the hurt in his eyes and I knew I would have to try harder to be forgiven. I think I will start with an apple pie.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam POV

I woke up to the smell of apple and cinnamon. I look over at Gabriel who was running his fingers through my hair. “You look so peaceful when you sleep.” I kiss him on the lips. “I have a good night sleep with you beside me.” “Well I have other ways I can give you a good night sleep.” He said with a wink. I push him off the bed. “Hey” he said as I laugh and got dress. I grab my laptop as we head to the kitchen. When I enter it was a mess and Cas was pulling a pie out of the oven. “Morning Gabriel,” he heisted “Sam” he nods at me. I nod back at him trying really hard not to yell at him for breaking Dean’s heart. I open up my laptop to look for a job. I found one where a guy got his heart rip out. The lunar cycle was right, good an old fashion werewolf hunt. “What are you looking at Sam?” Cas ask “Something to keep Dean’s mind of having his heart rip in two.” I couldn’t stop myself. “Sam” “I really don’t want to hear it Cas, I know you are trying to get Dean to forgive you but what you did. I don’t think he can forgive you.” “Do you know what he did and why I left?” “yes I do and guess what I didn’t leave him I am still there for my brother are you Cas?” “yes” he said softly “then prove it.” I hiss at him.

“Hey Sam why do I smell pie?” Dean said as he came into the kitchen, he stop in his tracks when he saw Cas with a pie in his hand. “I made your favorite Dean, apple pie.” “I am not that hungry” he says as he walks away. Cas drop the pie to the floor and didn’t move to clean it up. I nod at Gabriel as I run after Dean. “Hey Dean wait up.” He turns around and I could see in his eyes he didn’t get any sleep at all. “Dean did you get any sleep?” He ran his hand over his face, and roll his eyes at me. I notice he was not wearing the blue ring. It really was over wasn’t it? “I slept enough Sam. You know I do hope it works out between you and Gabriel. Just remember angles tend to tell you one thing and then turn around and do something different. You can never really trust them.” “If you want I can kick them out of the bunker” “why?” “Because it might be hard for you to be around”He pauses and i could see that his mask that Cas torn down was put back on. 

“I am fine Sam, it doesn’t affect me. Is there a reason you caught up with me?” “Yes I found a job” “what kind of job?” “Werewolf” he smiles. “That sounds wonderful shall we get going?” “Hey we are coming too” Gabriel said as he walk out with Cas who like he has been crying. “Why?” Dean ask “Uhh maybe because there are still angels and demons on your ass” “I have the hex bags.” “oh excuse me Mr. I have hex bags we are still coming to protect your asses.” “Whatever.” Dean said as he head to his room to pack. Cas just watch after him and then just went down the opposite way. “Gabriel what happen?” “He just broke down Sam, he fell on his knees and just crying saying Dean’s name in enochain and honestly I don’t think I have seen an angel show so much emotion before.” I did have the heart to tell Gabriel that I believe it is really over for Dean and Cas.

Dean POV

I slide behind the wheel, and took the impala out of the garage. “It would be easier if we just transport you two over there.” Gabriel mutter. “I rather drive” I said but in truth I didn’t want to because it remains of the time Castiel posse me and I just couldn’t. I have to stop thinking about him, it’s over and he just to here to help that’s all nothing more. “So tell me more about this case” “A guy gets his heart rip out and the lunar cycle is right. We are still at the beginning of the cycle so maybe we will get lucky” I really did want to shoot a werewolf right through the heart. A perfect good old fashion hunt and hopefully we won’t have to deal with demons or angels. We had a full tank of gas meaning I could drive all night which I was happy to do and this time without looking in the back seat.

Sam POV

We drove all night only to stop so I could drive. I had to force Dean to let me drive. “Dean you should let me drive you haven’t gotten any sleep.” “I am fine Sam,” “No you are not. I can see your eyes half way closing let me drive before you crash the car.” “Fine” and he pulls over. Once I got into the seat I was hoping Dean will go to sleep but he just stare at the road ahead of us. I look in the back seat Cas was staring at Dean with concern and Gabriel seem lost in thought. When he saw me staring at him he gave me a wink. This was going to be a long ride.

We arrive in town in the afternoon. The whole car ride was quiet none of us talk. Although I am pretty sure it was Gabriel who kept putting very vulgar signs every five miles one of them saying “I would do you on the hood of this car”. I am thinking I was the only who saw them. Dean was reading Dad’s journal, he has been over that thing a thousand times but I knew it was just to keep himself busy.

When we got into town, Dean and I change into our FBI suites and head into the Coroner's office. Gabriel and Cas follow us being invisible. “Excuse me we are here to see Doctor Tennant” I said to the girl at the front desk showing her our fake FBI badges. She nods and calls him up. “Go right in.” she said. “Hello Doctor Tennant, Agent Shield and this is my partner Agent Steve.” I said nodding towards Dean. “Ah yes how can I help you two?” the Doctor said in a Scottish accent. “We are here to see the body of the man whose heart was rip out.” He nods as he pulls out the body. Dean look over it “Any idea how this happen?” The doctor shrug “it seems like a crazy animal attack from what I can tell. Have you two seen anything like this before?” “Why do you think we are here?” Dean said with a little anger in his voice. I elbow him and he just rolls his eyes at me and walk out. The Doctor gave me a curious look. “Sorry this person has been a pain in our neck for a long time we are just hoping we can find them soon before more lives are lost.” “are you saying a human did this?” he ask. “Something like that. Thank you for your help Doctor” and I went out to the front. Dean was at the front desk, leaning over talking to the girl. She was laughing and I knew he was flirting with her. Another wall he has put up to keep his mind of Cas. “Agent Steve we should go” I grab his arm and he nods. “Alright, thanks again Rose.” He said and she handed him a piece of paper I am guessing it is her phone number. I want to take that paper and rip in two, but I knew this was how he dealt with pain but with Cas here, I can just imaging his heart his breaking as well. When we got to car Gabriel and Cas became visible.

Cas look furious and I knew he saw Dean flirting with Rose. “Well now what?” ask Gabriel. “Well I was talking to Rose and she said she knew the vic. His name was Mickey or Rickey something like that anyways she said he like to hang out at place call Stark’s bar. It’s a local hang out at night, maybe that’s how the werewolf picks its victims.” Dean said. “Wait you were actually working?” “and getting a number at the same time. I can multitask” he said with a smile, but I could see the pain in Cas eye’s.

We head over to a hotel and check into one bedroom with two singles beds. “of course you get one room because I wasn’t planning anything at all.” Gabriel said sarcastically. I chuckle as I place my bag on the bed. “Dean we should get some rest it’s still early enough” “I am not tired” he reply back. “Dean you should get some sleep” Cas said as he place his hand on Dean shoulder. Dean grab Cas hand and move it off his shoulder. “I said I am fine Castiel” he said with bitterness and went into the bathroom. Cas just stare at the door and I saw him playing with his ring. I remember Dean took his off did Cas see it? What he did next answer my question he disappear. “Cas” I yell but he was gone. “I better go after him make sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” Gabriel said and he kiss me on the lips “Put some angel sigils up we will meet you at the bar later.” I place my hand on his neck kissing him deeply. “Woha did not mean to intrude.” We broke apart, I saw Dean hanging up his phone. “be safe” Gabriel told me giving me a kiss, “you too” and he disappear. “Who were you on the phone with?” I ask Dean as I took out a can of spray paint and adding the angel sigils all over the room. “Rose, seeing what time she gets off told her I will call her when I am done with investigating a new lead.” “Are you sure that’s a good idea Dean?” “I don’t see why not. Why are you putting up sigils?” “Gabriel ask me to, he went off to find Cas.” “ah” was all Dean said as he sat down on the bed. “You love him don’t you?” he ask “I do” “just don’t let him hurt you Sam.” “Dean maybe you shouldn’t move on so fast.” “who says I am moving on?” he said softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't not own Doctor Who or Agents of Shield or Avengers i just use the names of characters and actors from those shows. Also i know most of you hate me right now having Dean about to hook up with a chick. Hence the word about and read the next few chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean POV

“Umm you are flirting with a girl and a planning a time to hook up.” “That’s just it Sam. just a random hook up alright” “right and it has nothing to do with Cas?” “There is nothing between Castiel and I. Not anymore. Look why don’t you get some rest? I will wake you up when it time to go.” “And what are you going to do when I am asleep?” “Sam, I will be fine. i won’t do anything stupid like shoot at a wall or something” I said with a smile. He rolls his eyes at me. “Dean are you happy?” “I am happy doing the job you know saving people, hunting things, the family business “right the family business.” He mutter softly. “that’s what makes me happy.” “You stop wearing your ring.” “I told you there is nothing between Castiel and I, I will pay you back.” “I don’t want your money Dean I just want you to be happy.” “well maybe after we done hunting down this werewolf. Rose can make me happy.” He rolls his eyes at me and got into bed closing his eyes. “it’s has always be you and I, Dean but remember we deserved some happiness too.” He said. “yeah you sure do Sam” I said softly and turn on the TV.

I roll up my sleeves looking at the cuts, they have been away to forget and to remember. The only reason I want to hook up with this Rose girl was to forget about Castiel, to forget about our love, and so that I can be around him. So Sam won’t have to give up his happiness for me. I might not trust angels anymore but as long as one of them makes Sam happy I am fine with it. Maybe this will be a way for Sam to get out of the life. Gabriel can take him somewhere safe and they can have a wonderful life. I can stay here, carry on the family business, hooking up with random girls and guys. Castiel I don’t know what he will do but maybe he will move on too. There was nothing good on TV, so I turn it off and turn on the radio. Sam was fast asleep, I look through my bag. We had silver bullets and silver knifes. I took out the first blade this could kill anything and it would be nice to use tonight on that wolf. The mark start to burn, yes I won’t shoot the wolf. I will tearing into its skin. I felt my arm start to get hot and look down to see the mark burning. Now all I could think about was tearing into that monster flesh. I lay back down on the bed. With that thought in mind maybe I can get some sleep that way I can have Sam’s back in case anything happens. I starting to fall asleep as the song “Carry on my Wayward Son” comes on the radio.

Cas POV

I found a park a few miles away and sat down on a bench. Watching the kids play I look to the side to see two guys a blonde one and a dark hair one. The dark hair one had his arm wrap around the blonde one waist. The blonde one was flipping burgers on the grill, a little girl run up to them. “Daddy” she laugh as the black hair one pick her up. The tears were coming back, and for once I really wish I never drop my emotional wall. Angels have to put them up so they don’t get involved with humans like I did. I tore that wall down because of Dean and now I feel like I lost him for good. He wanted a domestic life, and he wanted to be happy not sure if he wanted kids but it could happen. If only I didn’t walk away, if I only didn’t look at him with pure hate, and if only if I didn’t make him think that I thought he was a monster. I play with my ring the one that remind me of his bright green eyes. Every time we kiss, those eyes light up and it was like fireworks. Now when I saw his eyes there was nothing no love and no hope. I saw his hand, no ring he took it off and when I saw that I felt my heart rip into two. A tear drop on the ring. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Gabriel.

“You know it’s not very smart of you to go off by yourself especially since angels and demons are hunting you down.” I shrug not really caring. “I told him I would never look at him different, that no matter what he I will never leave him. I did Gabriel, I walked away and made him think I thought he was a monster and now.” I twirl the ring “he doesn’t even want me.” “Those rings where did you get them?” “Sam got them for us a while back they are supposed to represent true love but I guess that was a lie.” “Castiel you just need to talk to him.” “I try talking to Gabriel he won’t listen.” He step in front of me and glares down at me. “Then make him listen even if you have to yell.” I look over at the two guys they were kissing. I stood up “I will still protect him no matter what just like I use to. Brother I really hope things work out between you and Sam since mine was a failure.” “Castiel” “We should go meet them at the bar make sure they don’t get into trouble.”

We appear at the bar a moment later, the impala was already out front. We head inside Sam and Dean were at the bar. Dean was drinking while Sam was looking around the bar, he saw us and wave us over. Gabriel sat down next to Sam and the only seat that was left was next to Dean. I sat down but he didn’t even acknowledge me. “So any luck?” Gabriel ask as I order a drink. “Yeah the guy in the red shirt, across the bar from us has been drinking a lot.” Sam said “and the guy in the yellow shirt behind me has been watching him all night.” Dean says as he takes a drink. I glance at him he had bags under his eyes I know he hasn’t been sleeping. I was the only one who kept the nightmares at bay now it seem like they keep him up. Was he up to his game? Even if it was a werewolf would he be able to keep him and Sam safe? I will do anything to protect him and Sam even if doesn’t want me to. The guy across the bar from us got up to leave stumbling on his way out and the guy behind Dean follow the guy out. “And that’s our cue.” Dean said as he got up our hands briefly touch I was hoping for a reaction from him but nothing he just kept walking.

Sam POV

We head out the back following the two guys into back alley. Our guns at the ready, Gabriel and Cas following close behind us. That when saw the guy in the yellow shirt jump the guy in the red shirt. His claws came out and the guy in the red shirt scream. “Hey” Dean yell and fire off a shot. The guy in the yellow shirt ran off and Dean went after him and I saw what he had in his hand not his gun but the first blade. “Dean” I yell and ran up to the guy and check his pulse he was still alive. “Guess the guy pick a bad day to wear a red shirt.” Gabriel said I glare at him “Bitch face number 45 love it Sam” “Cas take him to the hospital we will go after Dean” He disappear with the guy and Gabriel and I run into the direction where Dean went.

We turn the corner and I saw Dean leaning against the wall holding his shoulder. “Dean” and I run up to him while Gabriel check on the werewolf “Well the first blade works on werewolves” he said smiling he was cover in blood “But you had to stab him ten times to make sure?” Gabriel ask and Dean just shrug. Dean was cover in blood the first blade still in his hand and that is when I notice his shoulder I took a step back “Dean did he bite you?” he laughs “No just claw me” I remove his hand and saw a deep gash on his shoulder just then Cas appear. He look at Dean and saw his shoulder “Dean your hurt” “I had worst” he mutter. Cas went up to him and was about to place his hand on his shoulder when Dean move out his way. “I don’t need your help” he growl and Cas took his hand back looking anger. “You two I swear to my father” Gabriel said as he place his hand on Dean and heal him. “I didn’t ask for your help” “well too bad you got it.” Dean roll his eyes “Let just get back to the hotel.” He said as we walk back toward the impala. I notice the first blade was gone how did Dean hid it? When we got back to the hotel, I realize we still had the angel sigils “So what are you two going to do?” I ask “Sam come on it still early enough let’s go out for ice cream” Gabriel said. I look at Dean and Cas worry about leaving them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as i was writing this chapter "Carry on my wayward son" came on the radio and i had to add well there is other reason but SPOILERS


	25. Chapter 25

Dean POV

“Hey you two can have a date night maybe I will call up Rose”“And what about Cas?” Sam ask and I shrug. “Please Sam” Gabriel said hanging on to Sam like a little puppy. “Go you two have fun” “Are you going to be alright?” Sam ask. “Gabriel just take him” and they were gone. Castiel was just standing by the impala. I look down at my clothes, they were bloody and dirty “maybe I should go change first.” I mutter and start to walk away but Castiel grab my arm. I turn and look at him. “We need to talk” he said “There is nothing to talk about” “Dean” he plead. I roll my eyes might as well get this over with “Fine go ahead” I cross my arms staring at him. “Are you really giving up on us?” he ask “You’re the one that walk out Castiel.” “I made mistake” “yeah like that changes thing Castiel. You made mistake before but this time.” I shake my head “you promise me you wouldn’t look at me different and you promise you wouldn’t walk away. What happens if I do something that upsets you again? Will you walk away? Will you hate me like you do now? You think I am monster. how can you a angel be with a monster?” I was raising my voice I was just so anger with him, and I couldn’t let him back in I just couldn’t. “I am sorry” he whisper. “Yeah I am sorry too Castiel but it was my fault for falling for an angel.” “We can fix this Dean.” “There is nothing to fix Cas” I yell not realizing I was calling him by his nickname. “You took your ring off” he said playing with his own. “Yeah well it was supposed to be for true love right? Those who stick by each other through the worst times. Like I said there is nothing to fix.” I could see the tears falling from his eyes but I was done.

I head back into the room leaving him out there. I grab a bottle of whiskey and sat down against the door leaning my head against it. No more tears and I took a drink. No more love, other drink. No more hope and I take another drink. I start to feel dizzy which was usual because I haven’t drink that much. There was a sharp pain in my chest like the one I had when I took off my ring but it was million times worst. “what the fuck?” and everything went black.

Cas POV

I stare at the door. I failed him and he blame himself for falling in love for a angel. It was all my fault I shouldn’t have never fallen for a human because in the end all I did was hurt him. I look up to the sky as the tears keep falling. “You gave me an order to rescue him from hell, you told me to protect him. Did you ever think I would fall for him? That I will give up everything for him? Did you ever think the wall you had us create for our emotions, that i was able to break it down for him? Did you know that I would break his heart? And that I would no longer be able to protect him. Father why did you leave us? I could use your advice because all I want is to be with him even if that means being human.” I walk to the door, I couldn’t get in because of the sigils. It was over between us and I knew it for good this time. I will still protect him but from afar he won’t know I am there. “I will pay you back for this one day Sam. Dean, I am so sorry” and took of my ring placing in front of the door. I was about to walk away when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I fell down on knees it was like everything was on fire. “Dean” I whisper and everything went black.

Sam POV

“Ice cream really?” “Yeah Sam you know how much I love sweets.” He was like a bouncing puppy as we walk into the ice cream parlor. He got chocolate chip cookie dough while I just got vanilla. “You are so simple Sam” he said as we walk out and sat on a bench in a park. “I am guessing Dean went out with that Rose chick. I wonder what Cas is doing?” Gabriel shrugs and he had ice cream all over his face. He look so cute I couldn’t help but laugh. “What so funny?” “Come here” and I took my napkin and start to wipe his face clean. “Better?” he ask “Better” I said as I rub my thumb over his lips. He looks at me with his golden eyes and I lean in kiss him softly on the lips. He kiss back my hand was on the back of his neck while his was running through my hair.

Our ice creams laying on the ground forgotten. “Sam” “yeah?” “After everything I did to you and your brother how could you even love me?” I pull back away from him. Yes he did a lot of horrible stuff but he also help with Lucifer. I still can’t listen to heat of the moment without having a flashback but with him I felt well whole. “Because not since Jessica have I felt this wonderful about someone.” I told him and he smiles lacing his fingers with mine. I kiss him again and he push me onto the bench. I am so glad no one was around, he grid his hip into me. “Gabe” I moan “I never been call Gabe before” “well get use to it” I told him as he kiss my neck, my legs were hanging off the bench but I didn’t care. I had my arms wrap around him as pulls down my shirt a little bit. He bites down on my collar bone softly. I jerk my hips into him and he moans it was wonderful sound. I could feel myself getting hard when he pull back and had a worry look in his eyes. “Gabe?” I unwrap my arms from around him as he gets off me. “What’s wrong?” “Castiel there something wrong with his grace I can feel it when need to go back Sam.” I nod worry about Dean as well.

Gabe quickly transport us to the hotel. I saw a body between our bedroom and the impala. I recognize the tan trench coat. “Cas” we both yell as we rush over to him. Gabe check over him “Is okay?” “He is in a coma.” “A coma? Wait how?” he shrugs. The impala it was still here meaning Dean didn’t go out or Rose is in the room. Not wanting to walk in him having sex with a chick I knock. “Dean it’s me something wrong we need to go” no answer. I notice something shining on the ground in front of the door and pick it up it was Cas ring. If he took it off does this mean it really was over? I pound on the door. “Dean do you hear me?” still no answer but I hear no noise coming from the room. I put the key in the lock opening the door I had some trouble like something was blocking it. When I got in I saw was blocking it a pair of boots attach to Dean who was also pass out. “Dean” I grab him and I notice the empty whiskey bottle maybe he was just pass out. “Gabe , I need to check out Dean.” “yeah I will just hope over the angel sigils.” Shit I forgot about those. I brought Dean and lay him next Cas. Gabe ran his hand over him. “Sam” he bite his lip. “What’s wrong?” “He is in a coma like Cas” “well can’t you wake them from it.” “I am trying but it’s not working.” “Fine let’s get back to the bunker I don’t want to take them to hospital especially Cas.” Gabe nod as I hand him the keys and Cas ring while I went to pack up the room. When I came out,. Gabe had them both in the back seat. I bet he just snap his fingers. He was looking at the ring “Cas ring is green and Dean’s is blue right?” he ask as we both slide into the car. “Yeah” “Sam where did you get these rings?” “I don’t know some antique shop.” It was about a year ago like I remember. “Shit” “Why what’s wrong” he just look out the window “Gabriel answer me damn it” ‘Theses are not normal rings Sam, these are angel rings.”

“I am sorry what?” “Angels rings Sam, you know how an angel falling in love with a human is forbidden?” “Well yeah that’s why everyone is hunting down Cas and you too” “yeah they can try.” “So what about these rings?” “Well most angels didn’t listen so my father made these rings. He said if a human and angel never take them off they represented real love and he would let them stay together.” “and if they take them off?” “They fall in the coma” “Do they ever come out?” “I haven’t seen anyone that did.” “So what happen to them?” “My father he said if they come out of the coma it was real love but if they didn’t.” he take a deep breathe “they die” I grip the steer wheel tight. “What if we put the rings back on them? Won’t they wake up?” “no” “how do you know?” “because I try it.” and he looks away from me. I never seen Gabriel so upset. “Gabe?” “One of my brothers fell in love with a human girl. I gave him the rings thinking this could work. They got into a fight, took the rings off and both fell into a deep coma. They never woke up. It was a way for my father to teach us all a lesson. Why we can’t fall in love with humans because it not real love.” “don’t you mean true love?” I ask he chuckles “no that’s something humans came up with true love thinking the one you want to spend the rest of your life with however real love is when two souls merge as one. I don’t know what happens during the comas but if the souls don’t become one they will die.” He said and I look in the back seat both Cas and Dean had their heads against the windows. Even in this car they seem to be very far apart from each other.

“Has anyone ever live?” “No” he said quietly “well we will find a way to get them back.” “Sam” “No this all my fault” I yell. “You didn’t know Sam” “So what I should know better, I thought they would be nice but I should have check them first.” “And how would you do that? Do you know of a spell that can check for angel magic?” I stay silent and he place his hand on my thigh. “Sam this isn’t your fault we can get them back to the bunker in fact I am pretty sure I can get us there sooner.” “You can transport the impala” I knew Dean would be mad if we left it somewhere. “Hello I am an archangel after all.” He snap his fingers and we were right outside the bunker garage. I pull in and he snaps his fingers again. Both Cas and Dean were gone. “I put them in their room” he said and I rush in their room, pulling up a chair. I know they’re both fighters but there must be a way I can help. “I am sure we will figure out something Sam.” Gabe said as he place his hand on my shoulder and places the ring on the night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Dean didn't hook up with Rose you all can breathe again


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this is where it get's a little bit difficult in the next few chapters. it took me a while to write this, and to organize it. if it is confusing please send me a message to let me know i will try to fix it.  
> quotes from Season 4.01 big thanks to Superwiki for the quotes Italics are mind speak underline are the quotes, in this chapter there are a few lines that are just speaking out loud. they are not underline or in italics

Dean POV

I woke up in a white room, there was nothing else but white and I look to the side of me seeing a familiar trench coat. I shake him “Hey Castiel wake up man” I was still mad at him but that won’t stop me from rescuing our asses from where ever the hell we are. He gets up and groans “Dean?” he stands up and looks around. “Where are we?” he ask. “I was hoping you knew” I told him shrugging. Great if angel boy didn’t know where we were then how do we get the hell out of here. Just then everything start to move and we were in a barn. I

look around it was the barn where Castiel and I first meet. Bobby and I were sitting on the table “You sure you did the ritual right?” I ask Bobby and he gives me a look “Sorry, Touchy, touchy huh?” We both then reacted to a loud sound “wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” The door opens to reveal Castiel. We open fire on him I laugh like that was going to work but we didn’t know that. “Who are you?” I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition” “yeah. Thanks for that.” and I stab the knife right into his chest close to his heart now I am looking at it from afar. This was right when I got out of hell, and what I saw before me was someone who was broken. As my past self was checking on Bobby I turn to Castiel. “I guess you got me back huh” “What do you mean Dean?” “I stab you in the heart and you stab me in the heart.” “Dean” “Castiel” I look up to see past Castiel talking. “Yeah, I figured that much. I mean what are you?” “I’m an Angel of the Lord.” That’s right an angel of the lord who looks down on those he considers demons he was always too pure for me. “Dean I never thought any less of you” like he was reading my thoughts. “Stay out of my mind Castiel” “I can’t it like I can hear everything your saying even though I try block it.” “Well that’s great so not only are we watching our lives flash before our eyes. You can hear my thoughts and I still can’t hear yours.” I hear past Castiel speaking “That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I though you would be one of them I was wrong.” I laugh at this I am nothing special _“you are special Dean to me”_ “I say stay out of my mind.” I hear my past self-asking a question that me think about what is happening today. “Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?” “Good things do happen Dean.” “Not in my experience” “What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserved to be saved?” said past Castiel. My past self was right good things really don’t happen, it seem like they will but they don’t.

We were back in the white room. “You should have never save me from hell in the first place. I just end up going back anyways, I should have just stay there in the first place.” “Don’t you say that Dean if I could go back I would do it again. I fell for you, kill my brothers and sister for you, and I fought for you. I will still fight for you. I made a mistake but I am not giving up on us Dean. please don’t give up on me.” I look into his blue eyes he really has change a lot since we first meet, no longer was he possessing Jimmy this was his body, no longer was he listening to heaven, and no longer was he a stick in the mud. At least he wasn’t on drugs like that 2014 Castiel I met when Zach sent to the future. He laces his fingers with mine but I just couldn’t. I couldn’t do it anymore every relationship I have ever had always turns out bad. I couldn’t try this again. I can’t, I knew he still thought as me as a monster. “I don’t Dean” I pull my hand away from his “Even if you don’t right now the thoughts are still there. What if one day you wake up next to me and see me as I truly am? A corrupt soul who didn’t deserved to be save in the first place.” and I walk away from him. Sitting down, watching scenes of Castiel and I thorough out the years. _“I still love you Dean.” “then why did you leave?”_ I got no answer back.

 

Sam Pov

Gabriel head out to see if he could find anything about the rings while being undercover. I hope he would stay safe. I don’t want to lose someone else that I love. I look at Cas ring on the night stand. I start searching for Dean’s ring. I found at the bottom of a drawer on top of a picture of Him and Cas kissing. I really hope these won’t be the last happy memories they ever had. I knew Gabriel said it wouldn’t work but I had to try. I place their rings on their fingers. I sit back in my chair waiting for something to happen but of course like Gabe said nothing happen. I place my head in my hands, I could feel the tears foaming in my eyes. “Please let them live” I don’t know who I was talking to but hopefully someone heard me.

I hear the door open and I look up to see Gabe. I got up and hug him “glad you made it back.” “Have you been here the whole time?” he ask. “I don’t know how long have you been gone?” “about two hours Sam” “huh” “Sam you should take care of your self” “I need to figure out what’s going on with them” “and you letting yourself starve, and not sleep is helping them how Sam? I don’t think Dean will be very happy with you if you don’t take care of yourself or he might kill me if I let you do this. Beside this is something Castiel and Dean have to fight through.” “And if they die?” I whisper looking down at them. “Sam” Gabe said gently as he places his hand in mine. “Every time we come back from death or from other realm there is something else killing us, something else hunting us down. I have lost Dean so many times, I have seen him broken, I have seen him at the point in which he just wants to give up. He puts everything to the side for me even his relationship. He left Lisa for me, he took forever to tell Cas how he felt about him because he was worry about me. Even with Cas, he was still there for me but he was happy I saw the life in his eyes. That I haven’t seen since well since he went to hell the first time around. Cas has become my brother he has done everything for Dean. All of us have sacrifice so much for this job and personally I am done with it. No this time when they wake up no more hunting, no more angels, no more demons and no more sacrifice everything for the world for once we deserved to be happy.”

“So we will just stay here in the bunker? You know my brothers and sister are going to destroy half the plant looking for Dean” Gabe said. “You said if Dean didn’t control his rage he could destroy half the plant if he doesn’t control his rage and all of it if the angels get a hold of him. What better way to keep everyone safe and just stay in here.” “And how long do think we can last in here Sam before we all go crazy?” I bite my bottom lip, running my hands through my hair, Gabe place his hand on my check “I will find a way to protect all of you, so you don’t have to hide the rest of your lives I promise Sam. Now please go to bed I will watch over them.” I smile and I kiss him leaving the room but I didn’t go to my bedroom. No I went to the library there must be a way I can help them.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are mind speak underline are the quotes.   
> Mention of 4.10 Heaven and Hell quotes from 4.16 On the head of a Pin, Lucifer Raising 4.22, 5.02 Good God Y’all, 5.03 Free to Be You and Me, 5.16 Dark Side of the Moon, 5.18 Point of No Return, 5.22 Swan Song. Thank you to SuperWiki for the quotes

Cas POv

I watch as Annie kiss Dean on the check and it made me mad. “a little jealous there are we Cas?” “She had no right to kiss you” he shrugs and I could hear his thought remember when he had intercourse with her. That just made me more mad “Dean please” he laughs and it was nice to actually hear him laugh. “So you are jealous?” I glare at him but he just smile at me but when our eyes connect he look away. The next memory was one I did not want to watch and I could see Dean’s eyes widen when he realize what memory we were seeing. “No. No way. You Can’t ask me to do this Cas. Not this.” Past Dean said. I bite my lip not looking at him and just focusing on our conversation from the past.

“What’s going on, Cas? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?” “My Superiors have begun to question my sympathies” “Your sympathies?” “I was getting to close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I’ve begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment.” I hear Dean chuckle at this, I did drop down my emotional wall for him, “you did a lot for me huh?” I look over at him. “yeah I did” I said softly. “You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out.” “For what it’s worth. I would give anything not to have you do this.”

 _“You didn’t like what came back after I came back from hell.” “I didn’t want you to go back to torture Dean. I feel like I failed you. I told myself after the whole thing with Alstair, I would never let you go back to that.”_ _“You only fail me when you walk out on me”_ I was about to answer him when I hear his past self talking “Why didn’t you just leave me there, then?” “It’s not blame that falls on you, Dean, it’s fate. The righteous man who begins it is the only one who can finish it. You have to stop it.”  _“unless the righteous goes back to hell with Lucifer and starts all over again oh and guess what this time it seem like the righteous man is a powerful vessel that everyone wants to get their hands on. You should have never come for me Cas and I should have never left.” “Dean you came back because we are your family and you pick us over him, over the souls you torture. You miss it because it seems to be all you know but I know you still have nightmares Dean. I know part of you deep down regents it I know you can fight the urges off to go back, and to pick up the blade.”_ “Well, then you guys are screwed. I can't do it, Cas. It's too big. Alastair was right. I'm not all here. I'm not—I'm not strong enough. Well, I guess I'm not the man either of our dads wanted me to be. Find someone else. It's not me.” _“and If I can’t fight it Cas? If I go back to it because I miss it what will you think of me then?” “I will help you fight it Dean if it is the last thing I do. I am sorry I walk away and I will be regretting for the rest of time.”_ I got up and sat down beside him and place my hand on top of his. This time he didn’t pull away.

Dean POV

“What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion, in paradise, all is forgiven, You’ll be at peace. Even with Sam.” “You can take your peace.. and shove it up you lily white ass. Cause I’ll take the pain and the guilt. I’ll even take Sam as is. It’s a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good solider. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. _“if it makes you feel better your ass is not that lily white.”_ I told Cas , I see him smile and I couldn’t help but smile also.  “I do that, we will all be hunted, We’ll all be killed.” “If there is anything worth dying for…this is it.”

 _““Dean I am still willing to die for you. That was the solider in me back then afraid to disobey orders.”_ Past Cas shoves past me up against the wall and the look in his eyes. I knew he was willing to sacrifice anything for me. _“even after all I done in hell?” “even after all you done in hell I am still willing to fight for you Dean.”_ His hand was still on top of my mine but I couldn’t move it. Part of me wanting to hold his hand yet deep down I keep thinking of the look he gave me when found out what I did in hell. _“Dean” “let just continued going through these memories hopefully by the end of them we will be able to get out of whatever the hell this place is."_ We still have about five years to go through who knows how long this will take.

“I killed two angels this week. My brothers, I’m hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything, got nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself.”  _“Do you ever regret it?” “I already told you Dean if I would have to go back and do it all over again I would make the same choices.” “You’re still being hunted by your brothers and sister because of me.” “No not because of you, because I chose free will, because I fell in love with a Winchester and I decide I would do everything for him.”_ I look into his blue eyes and I finally took a chance and lace my fingers with his. I look away from him watching the memory of him taking my amulet. _“Dean I notice you don’t wear that amulet anymore what happen to it?”_ It like the thing read our minds and show the memory of what happen to the amulet.  “It’s worthless” Cas said “Cas wait” Sam said but he was gone. “We’ll find other way. We can still stop all this Dean” “How?” “I don’t know, but we’ll find. You and me, we’ll find it.” my past sel pause at the door and drop the amulet in the trash. I look over to Cas his eyes were wide _“Why did you do that Dean?” “Like you said Cas it was worthless.”_

We go through more memories the time it was just Cas and I hunting down Raphael. “Maybe one day. But today you’re my little bitch.” _“Still one of your greatest line Cas.” “I was trying to be like you”_ I laugh _“it’s good to hear you laugh Dean.”_ The next memory made me withdrew my hand away from Cas.  “I rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to the?” “Cas! Please!” “I gave everything got you. And this is what you give to me?” “Do it. Just do it.” _“I wanted it to be over Cas,  I wasn’t trying to hurt you or Sam or Bobby for that matter. Just wanted to be over.” “I know Dean.”_

“Hey Ass-butt” Cas threw the Molotov cocktail at Michael who goes up in flames. “Ass-butt?_ “He’ll be back-and upset-but you got your five minutes.” “Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?” “uh..No” “No one dicks with Michael but me” and Lucifer snap his fingers and Cas was gone. I grab his hand when he exploded and he rub his thumb over the back of my hand. _“we were just getting to know each other again and you became my best friend. I was more worry about Lucifer and Sam at that point but after seeing you and Bobby die I knew I had to keep fighting.” “and you did Dean.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for making you all relive this moments but it is important to the story .


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6.03 The Third Man, mention of 6.19 Mommy Dearest, 6.20 The Man Who Would Be King, mention of 6.21 Let it Bleed *note I was going to do quotes but after reading some quotes I just couldn’t because as much as I love Dean and Cas. I also love Lisa and Dean. It still breaks my heart* 6.22 The Man Who Knew Too Much. Quotes thanks to Supernatural Wiki mind speak in italics, quotes are underline.

Sam POV

Someone was shaking me. “Sam wake up” I open my eyes and reacted quickly reaching for my gun. Gabe was standing there hold his hands up “woha it’s just me.” I put it down “any news on Dean and Cas?” he looks down sadly “No” I close the book I was reading, just the same information on the rings that Gabe told me. “I thought you were going to bed.” He ask as he places his hand on top of mine, looking down at me with his golden eyes fill with concern. “I had to do something, I was hoping with the men of letters vast of information they would have something.” “anything?” when he ask that I just got mad and remove my hand from his and threw the book off the table. “Not a single fucking thing, just the same thing you told me. All it says they hear a rumor about it and that’s about it no more research. I guess it’s because it didn’t happen to one of their members.” Then Gabe put his arms around me and pull me in for a hug. I might be taller than him but I place my head on his shoulder. “Just tell me they’re going to be okay Gabriel. Tell me I will get my brothers back.” He tighten the hug and kiss me on the top of the head. “Sam I wish I could but honestly I don’t know.” I pull back. “I think that is the honest you have ever been.” And I walk away.

I stop by Dean and Cas room opening the door. They were still in the same position not moving at all. I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Please Sam go get some rest. I will watch over them.” “You will come wake me if anything changes.” “of course I will” and he kiss my check. I knew he was trying to help but I couldn’t help by be mad at Gabe. He was archangel and he still couldn’t do anything. I walk into my bed room and fell on the bed not even bother to take off my clothes. Closing my eyes but all I could see was Gabe and I burning Dean and Cas bodies because we couldn’t save them. I let the tears flow freely.

Cas POV

“So what, you like him better or something?” “Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn’t going to mention it.” I hear Dean laugh and shake his hand. I kept help but smile. We watch the year go by; finding out Sam had no soul, how we got his soul back and how I try everything to help Dean while fighting a war heaven. _“I still wanted to be there for you Dean but that year was hard.” “Yeah it can be hard trying to be God and all.” “I made mistake” “yes but unlike you I already forgave you.”_ Even with him holding my hand he was still mad at me this was really going to take some time. I watch as Dean got bitten by Eve and all I could think of was to save him from turning in to a Jefferson Starship. Then one of my memories came up a memory that I did not want Dean to see at all because I was invisible the whole time.

I was watching Dean rake some leaves at Lisa place. _“I went there to ask for your help but you seem to be so happy and you already went through so much Dean. I couldn’t ask that of you.”_ He didn’t reply back and then Crowley appear.  “Ah, Castiel. Angel of Thursday. Just not your day is it?” Crowley said. “What are you doing here?” “I want to help you help me help ourselves” “Speak plain” “I want to discuss a simple business transaction. That’s all.” “You want to make a deal? With me? I’m an Angel, you ass. I don’t have a soul to sell.” “But that’s it, isn’t it? it’s all of it. it’s the souls. It all comes down to the souls in the end, doesn’t it?” “What in the hell are you talking about?” I ask Crowley. “I’m talking about Raphael’s head on a pike. I’m talking about happy endings for all of us. with all possible entendres intended, Come on. Just a chat.” Crowley said. “I have no interest in talking with you.” “why not? I’m very interesting. Come on. Hear me out. Five minutes. No obligations. I promise-I’ll make it worth your while.” My past self took one last look at Dean and I went with Crowley. I felt Dean withdrew his hand from mine.

 _“Dean?” “You were there the whole time. You could of talk to me Cas.”_ We watch as more memories passed by. Those times when Dean, Sam and Bobby were talking about me and I was invisible. _“The whole fucking time Cas and you never thought to talk to us or to me for that matter.” “you seem happy with Lisa I didn’t want to pull you away from it. I didn’t want to cause you anymore pain” ” “Oh yeah and look how that turn out. Don’t you get it Cas I can’t have any happiness in my life. It all ends in tragedy anyways.” “I was hoping it will work for us” “yeah and look were we are for all I know we could be dead or dying. Sammy is probably going out of his fucking mind. We don’t know what happing outside of here Cas. Are we alive or dead? All I know this is going to end badly.” “you don’t know that Dean.”_ “I was there. Where were you? You should’ve come to us for help Cas.” “Maybe. It’s too late now. I can’t turn back now. I can’t” “it’’s not too late. Damn it Cas! We can fix this!” “Dean it’s not broken! Run. You have to run now. Run!” Dean took one last look at me and i was trying to tell him i was doing this protect him because i love him.  _“You could have talk to me at least Cas” “Dean I was trying to protect you.”_ He bites the bottom lip aof his lip nd looks up _. “I was trying to do the same thing”_ _It’s not to late Dean we can fix this” “using my own line on me that’s a cheap trick”_ but he smiles and I lance my fingers with his and put my head on his shoulder. He didn’t move. 

Dean was having trouble watching the memory with Lisa and Ben getting kidnapped and the process he had to go through to get them back. Then when I erase their memories, I look over at Dean. I could see him holding back the tears. _“You still love them?” “I really don’t want to talk about it.” “Dean” “Cas I don’t want to talk about it.”_ I kiss him softly of the check but I got no response from him. This was the first time he got out of the hunter’s life and had a real family. I wish I could give him that, a family giving him the happiness he deserved. We both knew what the next memory was me becoming God.  “Listen to me. Listen, I know there’s a lot of bad water under the bridge but we were family once. I’d have died for you. I almost die a few times. So if that means anything to you…Please. I’ve lost Lisa. I’ve lost Ben, and now I’ve lose Sam. Don’t make me lose you too. You don’t need this kind of juice anymore Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all.” “You’re just saying that because I won. Because you’re afraid. You’re not my family Dean. I have no family.” Sam stab me in back with the angel blade but it doesn’t work. “I’m glad you made it. Sam. But the angel blade won’t work, because I’m not a an angel anymore. I’m your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you.” _“Dean I hope you know now that I consider you my family. You and Sam.” “I know Cas I know.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i believe Dean should be with Cas. I know many people out there hated Dean's relationship with Lisa i actually like it. i mention because Dean did fall apart after their memories were wipe and then he put on that mask. I am sorry if you don't like her but i had to mention it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes: 7.01 Meet the New Boss, Mention of 7.02 Hello cruel world. Thank you Super WIki for the quotes. mind speak in italics, quotes are underline.

Dean POV

“You’ve erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean.” “Death is our bitch. We ain’t gonna die, even if Gob pulls the trigger.” I bind. Death just so I could get him to kill Cas because I was worry he was too powerful and he might go crazy. _“you were doing what you always do Dean try to save the world.” “yeah while screwing up mine in the end.”_ Death was explain what the Leviathans and I just yell at him to kill Cas but Cas disappear and now I am so glad he did. _“I am sorry I try to have you kill Cas. I did regret it.” “I regret walking away from you when you needed me to the most.”_ I look into his blue eyes and I could see how sorry he was.

“Leviathan! I can’t fight them. Run!” and that is when Cas turn into Leviathan Cas and I never felt more afraid. I watch him walk in the water reservoir and he blew up. His trench coat wash upon shore and I pick it up. _“you know it was a few days after this that I got drunk and told Sam that I love you. Even when I was with Lisa and Ben, I still love you but I knew it would never happen.” “it did happen Dean and it can still happen.”_ I look at him and place my hand on his checks. He hurt me and I don’t know if I could ever get past that but look into his blue eyes I realize I still love him. “ _Why did you leave?” “because Dean I was mad at myself I told myself I will always protect you and never have you go down that path again. I failed.” “you didn’t Cas” “I knew you were trying to protect Sam and I.” “I thought it was the only way.” “I understand Dean just like with me trying to become God I thought it was the only way to protect you and Sam, to save my brothers and sister.” “I guess we tend to fall for the devil tricks pretty easily?” “Maybe Dean if we just actually talk to each other we wouldn’t.”_ More memories are playing but all I could do was stare at Cas. I told myself I wouldn’t do it again that I couldn’t but i still love him. He leans close to my face and kiss me.

Cas POV

I thought it was the right time, maybe if I put everything into this kiss he will understand I still love him and will always love him. So I kiss him, putting everything behind it. He didn’t kiss back and I pull back worry it was too soon. He smiles and places his hand on check and brings me in for a deep kiss. Here we are both on our knees, kissing, and I was so happy I finally got him back. I could see the memories of Dean and I when he found me when I was Emmanuel, from us fighting Leviathans, to purgatory, and getting out purgatory trying to repair our friendship.

Dean pushes me on to the ground and crawls on top of me licking the bottom of my lip. _“I am so sorry Dean.” ‘I know Cas. This might take a while Cas but I do want to work on this. I want this to work.”_ I wrap my arms around his shoulder, lifting myself up and kissing passionate. _“Do we really need to finish these memories?” “I don’t know, but I am enjoying myself right now Dean why hurry?”_ He breaks the kiss and laughs. _“yeah but still like I said who knows what’s going on the outside and how long we have been gone. I would like to see my brother Cas.” “I know.” “So how?” “we will figure out a way.”_ I pause I had to tell him. " _I love you Dean Winchester and I promise I will never leave you again.”_ He pulls back away from me, his eyes were shining bright there was no darkness in them. _“I know I don’t say it enough Cas but I love you and I promise I will always protect you.”_ He leans down and kiss me again. Then there was a bright light. 

 

 

Sam POV

It’s been about a week since Dean and Cas slip into a coma. A whole week of looking at every single books and files in the bunker with no information on how to get them out. Always saying the same thing the ones who fall into the coma are the only ones that can get themselves out. I threw books and files everywhere, I was drinking every night, yelling at Gabe and there was a day I just broke down crying in his arms. I have only slept one time and that was because Gabe put me to sleep with his damn angel powers. I woke up yelling at him for it and he hasn’t try it since. I just keep going back to their room hoping they could fight through it. Here I was again just looking at them, waiting. I close my eyes. I have given up on praying now it’s begging, please let them wake up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes and look up at him. “I am not going to bed Gabe don’t even fucking try it.” “No Sam look” and I look at the bed to see Dean and Cas sitting up, rubbing their eyes. The chair I was sitting on fell back on the floor as I wrap my arms around Dean. “woha easy there Sammy, a little too tight.” “I don’t care” I mutter. “well you might if I piss all over you.” And I let him go as he runs to the bathroom. Cas look confuse as he gets off the bed and I give him a hug. “Aww I feel left out.” Gabe said as I open up my arms and he gets place his arms around Cas and I. “Umm I missing something here?” Dean said as he came back out. I laugh and we made an opening for him “Get over here Jerk” “Bitch” he reply but came in the circle anyways. We broke apart “Okay now that chick flick moment is over. What the hell happen?” Dean said.

Gabe starts to explain everything that happens to them ,because I was just to tried to really go through everything. I got them back I just couldn’t believe it I finally got my family back. There was no way I was going to lose them again. I squeeze Gabe hand and he just smiles at me. “You two did something that no other human or angel could. You fought through whatever was going on in there and show that you two really do love each other.” Gabe said. “Well aren’t we special?” Dean said as he winks at Cas. “What did happen?” I ask. “We were going through our memories that Dean and I share. We saw a lot of truth in them and how much we been through so much that to give up now just didn’t seem right.” Cas said as places his hand on Dean’s knees and I could see the light in Dean’s eyes again. I was so happy to have them back and to see them happy once again. “So I am assuming you didn’t get any sleep Sam because you look like shit.” I laugh “Yeah and like you look any better.” He looks down and then at Cas “I think a shower is in order don’t you?” I roll my eyes but got up to leave. “Gabe you make sure my brother gets some sleep.” “Wait Dean are you telling me to get your brother into bed?” Gabe ask with a smile. If looks could kill Gabe would be dead by now with the look Dean was giving him but I couldn’t help and just start laughing. Dean smile and start to laugh even Cas laugh. “Just go get some sleep Sammy” he said and I nod as I grab Gabe by the hand heading towards the bedroom. I slip down to my boxers and cruel up in the bed. Gabe crawl in with me and wrap his arm around my chest. “Hey Gabe” “Yeah” “thank you for everything” “Anything for you Sam.” he kiss me on the check.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene

Dean POV

"You think he will be alright?” “Dean I am sure Sam is fine and Gabriel will watch over him.” I nod as I grab his hand and drag him the bathroom. I turn on the shower, letting it warm up as I start to undress him. I slowly unbutton his shirt and kiss him softly of the lips as I take his shirt off. I unzip and unbutton his pants taking them off along with his boxers. I stand back up taking off my shirt and I was about to undue my pants when his hands stop me. “Let me” as he takes them off along with my boxers. He stands up and pulls me in for a deep kiss. Breaking apart I grab his hand as pull him into the shower with me. I wrap my arm around his waist and kiss on the neck. “Dean I thought we were supposed to get clean.” “Right you are Cas, turn around.” He does. I grab the shampoo and pour some in my hand. I start messaging it into his black hair. I switch places with him and shampoo my hair while he washes off the shampoo in his hair. We switch again so I can wash my hair. When I open my eyes his hands where on my chest wiping it with a wash cloth. He wash my whole entire body, making sure to get every inch of me. Once he was done he kiss me softly on the lips. I take the wash cloth out of his hand and pour some soap into it. Like he did with me I wash every part of his body. Once we both risen off all the soap I get out of the shower with him right behind me. We dry off and he was about to put on his pants when I grab his arm. He looks at me questionable. I pick him up bridal style and took out of the bathroom. “Dean what are you doing?” I lay him down on the bed and kiss the top of his forehead. “Showing you how much you mean to me.”

I crawl on top of him and kiss his lips softly, I lick the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. In which he was happy to welcome me. Our tongues were dancing with each other. I had my hands on the bed at his sides, while his were on my hip as we start to move together. I keep my eyes open as I staring into his blue ones and broke apart the kiss. Feeling our bodies picking up speed moving faster and faster. I bent down and softly bite into his neck he moans. i went back to his lips, kissing them and biting his bottom lip when I saw something out of the corner my eyes. I pull back and come from Cas back were his wings not shadows of his wings but his actually black wings. “Cas?” “Dean you and I have shown our love for each other. Our souls have merge as one.” “Well I have only seen shadows of them” “That’s because angels only show their wings to their well I guess what you all call a soul mate.” “They are beautiful Cas. Can I touch them?” he nods as I run my hand over his feathers. They felt so soft. He moans “You like that?” I ask him with a grin. “An angel wings can be quite pleasurable when our soul mate touches them.” I lean down and whisper in his ear. “I am about to make you feel more pleasure.”

I kiss his lips and place my hand on his hip, letting my other hand trail down all way to his cock. I rub my thumb over it, as I force my tongue into his mouth. He wrap his arms around my shoulders. I start rubbing my hand up and down on his cock. He breaks away from the kiss. “Dean” he moans. I smile as I move down his body kissing every inch of him till I reach his cock. I lick the tip and I could see his wing spread out a little bit further. I lick his cock up and down I watch him clench the sheets and thrust his hips up. “Dean” I suck the tip taste a bit of his pre cum. I get off of him and grab some lube from the dresser. “Dean what are doing?” “Trying something different.” I put some in my hand and rub it up and down on his cock. I crawl back on top of him and grab the headboard as I position my entrance over his cock. His blue eyes feel with wonder. I slowly let myself down on him, until he was fully in me. I place my hand on his check and kiss his lips softly. He place his hand on my hip and thrust his hips up. “Cas” I grab onto to his hands with my mine hands as I ride him. I ride him hard and fast. I let go of one his hands and run my hands through his feathers. “Dean” he screams as he thrust into me again. I was going faster, and faster feeling every inch of him deep inside of me. “Castiel” I scream as I feel him thrust into me once again, his wings spread far out knocking down one of my lamps. He cums deep inside of me as I cum all over his stomach.

I use the headboard to lift myself off of him and fall down next to him. His wings wrap around me. “I think we need to take a shower again.” I laugh and grab the towel by the bed side. Wipe myself off and him. “This will work for now.” He place his hand on my check and kiss my lips softly. “I love you Dean.” And I could see it in his eyes. The love he has for me and I never want to lose it every again. I kiss him on the lips softly “I love you too Cas.” And place my head on his chest closing my eyes. “Sorry I broke your lamp.” I laugh “We will go to Walmart tomorrow and buy a new one.”

 

Cas POV

I enclose my wing around Dean as he fell into a deep sleep. He look so peaceful and I knew he wasn’t having any nightmares. Was he dreaming about fishing again? I place my forehead against his and enter his dream world. I was at a park that had a little playground. I saw Sam and Dean at the swings pushing some kids, I stay by the tree I was at. Dean was pushing a little girl who had long black hair and green eyes. Sam was pushing a little boy with brown hair and golden eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Gabriel standing right next to me. “It’s funny how they both have the exact same dream yet they don’t know that they are both having the same dream.” “They won’t ever talk about it either.” He shrugs when I said that. “They might you know after a whole week without his brother. I bet Sam and Dean have a lot of catching up to do.” I look over at Sam and Dean. They were laughing, their kids were laughing and they were having the time of their lives. “I am sure you notice the similar between the kids and us.”

“Yes but we can’t give them kids even if were in female vessel it will still be hard pregnancy.” I told him. “ They wouldn’t want to be with us if we were in female vessel.” “They have been with women before Gabriel.” “ah yes but they feel In love with us and the way I heard you and Dean this evening well by sound of it Dean loves your body just the way it is.” I smile thinking about how Dean rode me earlier today. It felt so good. “Aww look at you are turning red.” “Maybe we can adopt” “Castiel do you really think that they will ever leave the hunter’s life? I mean Sam told me he will like to especially after you and Dean fell into that coma.” I look up at Dean thinking all the times they have both try to get out and the both end up getting drag back into the life. “No they can try but they are never going to leave the life but they will always be drag back in. However we can still make them happy Gabriel, even on the tough days we have each other and that’s all that really matter isn’t it?” He smiles as we saw the dream version of us picking up the kids and everyone laughing. “Come brother let’s leave them alone to this wonderful dream.” I nod as we withdrew from the dream.

I look down at Dean and kiss him softly on the forehead. Even if I can’t give him children. I will still do anything I can to make him happy and make sure he is safe from everything that tries to harm him.

 


	31. Chapter 31

Sam Pov

Dean and I having kids, having actually family. We seem so happy in the dream like we had no worries at all, no demons, no monster, and no angels. I know it was not possibly for Dean and I to have kids, even if Cas and Gabe use female vessel while it just wouldn’t be the same. I already saw Gabe as a girl. I felt nothing for her but when he went back into his right vessel, that’s when the feelings stir up. Doesn’t really make me gay just like him as a guy better. I curl up closer to Gabe and open my eyes. “Morning” he says. “Morning” “Sleep well” “Yeah” “That’s good, I smell pancakes” “Yeah Cas likes making pancakes” “We should get up and get some” “You just want syrup” “Well I could just grab the syrup and pour it all over you.” Gabe said with a smile, I roll my eyes and push him off the bed. He lands on his butt “Ow that hurt, kiss it better?” I laugh as I stand up, grab his hand pull him up and kiss his lips softly, I place my hand on his hip while he wraps his arms around me and I deepen the kiss. Being with Gabe, I feel safe and I feel like here is someone who really loves me since Jess and I am very happy with him. “Come on let’s go get you some pancakes.” “Alright promise me we will finish this” he said as he kiss my neck. “I promise” and I plan to keep that promise.

We walk into the kitchen, to see Cas in front of the stove and Dean has his arm wrap around his waist and kissing him on the neck. “Dean I can’t cook with you kissing me on the neck” he laughs and unwraps his arms from his waist and sits down at the table. “Morning Sammy” “Morning Dean, Cas” Cas nods back to me as Gabe grabs the syrup and puts some in a spoon and then puts in his mouth. I shake my head “You are lucky that your angel or else you will get diabetes.” He smiles as he takes other spoonful. “Why are you doing that?” “So I can taste sweeter” and he winks at me. Dean coughs “alright keep in the bedroom, I don’t need to know about my brothers sex life.” “oh and like me walking in on you and Cas wasn’t bad enough. Nah go ahead Gabe ruining my brothers’ mind.” “Well the first thing I am going to do your brother is…” Dean’s covers his ears “Nope I don’t want to hear it” Cas laughs and places a stack of pancakes in front of us. “Alright enough, let’s eat.” Dean uncover his ears. “Ah Dean-o I will give you the details later.” He says as he stuff a piece of pancake in his mouth cover with syrup. I could see the fear in Dean’s eyes and I can’t help but laugh. He smiles and start to laugh then Gabe and Cas join in. I look around the table all of us smiling, having fun and eating pancakes. It was weird and different and I enjoy it. “So what did you two while we were in our coma?” Cas ask. “Try to find to get you guys out of the coma.” “and let me guess you didn’t sleep at all? Or eat?” Dean ask giving him his big brother disapproval look. “Gabe force me to go to sleep one night but using his angel powers and he made sure I ate.” Dean look at Gabe and nods his head at him. Gabe nod back. I know what it meant and I knew Dean wouldn’t say it out loud. It was a thank you for looking out for my little kid brother nod. “Cas, Gabe? Can I talk to Dean alone?” “But Sam pancakes” Gabe said looking at me with a puppy dog look. “Take them with you.” He nods. Cas and him left.

“What’s up Sam?” “I’ve been thinking” “Oh no” “Shut up. We should take a break from hunting.” He sits there staring into his coffee. “I almost lost you and Cas. I feel like when everything seems to be okay something else happens and one of us has death knocking at our door. I am thinking we should just lay low for while you know. Stay here in the bunker and enjoy a nice life for a while.” “And what the world burns to hell?” “Dean, the world is burning itself to hell even without the angels. Why not take some time for ourselves and enjoy what we have. For once Dean it’s not just the two of us, we are both in great relationships.” He smiles “you know I had a dream last night that we had kids with Cas and Gabe.” Dean said. “I had the same dream” I told him and he laughs. “Figures, I know we can’t even if we do take a break. Demons, angels and hell even monster are always going to come after us. We can’t bring children into that life. I don’t know if I can take a break Sam, it was hard enough with Lisa, but for you I will give it a try.” “That’s all I ask for Dean.” “Now are we done with this chick flick moment?” “Jerk” “Bitch.” “We need supplies Dean.” “Awesome so family shopping trip then?” He ask with a smile.

 

Cas POV

“Castiel, I have never seen you so happy.” “Yeah with free will and being with Dean, I feel like I am whole Gabriel.” He nods “I feel the same way with Sam. I am so use to going out there and travel but I think I can try a whole domestic life with Sam, after we win.” ‘win? Win what Gabriel” he stops me and stares at me. “Castiel we need to go back to heaven.” “why? Can’t we just stay here with Sam and Dean, why is it our fight Gabriel?” “Michael and Metraton will destroy the world just fighting for control. No matter who wins Sam and Dean will be hunted down. Metraton just want’s to kill them. Micheal will kill Sam and use Dean as his vessel after he kills you. Since you two bonded.” “what do you mean?” “You know what I mean Castiel, no other angel can have Dean not even posse him as long as you are alive. We can’t stay here and wait for the war to be over because even when it’s over, every time Sam and Dean go outside they will hunted. We will be hunted just for being in love with humans. The only way to keep them safe is to fight Castiel.” I look back towards the kitchen, I knew he was right. “We keep Sam and Dean out of this. I won’t let them get hurt.” I told Gabriel “I agree come on I think they are done talking ,we will leave tonight.”

We walk back into the kitchen. Sam and Dean were laughing and doing the dishes. Dean was cleaning while Sam was drying. “Hey Guys, Dean and I were just talking and we decide to take a break from hunting unless something big comes up.” I smile as Dean wipes his off with a towel. How can I just leave him to go fight a war when we just rekindle our relationship? What will I tell him? “Yeah but we need some supplies, so you two are coming with us shopping.” Dean said “Oh good we need more sweets.” Gabriel said and Sam walk up to him, kissing him softly. “How’s that” “that will work for now” Dean threw a towel at Sam, “alright keep it in your pants, let’s go and I need some new lamps also.” “why do you need new lamps?” Sam ask . Dean look at me and winks. “Reasons” he reply. Sam look between him and I, holding up his hands “I don’t want to know.” and we left heading for the impala.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dean POV

“So you are going to help me pick out a lamp right Cas?” I ask as we walk into Walmart. I saw the greeter by the door who said “Welcome to Walmart” then softly I hear him say “Get your shit and get out” Sam heard it too because we both started laughing while Cas and Gabe just look at the old man with shock but we kept walking. “If you want me to Dean” “well yeah it’s your room too so you should have a voice right?” Cas stop in his tracks and I grab his arm. “Hey are you okay?” “it’s my room as well?” “Well yeah Cas, I mean if you want it to be.” I said with a smile and I saw his light up. I remove my arm and wink at him. Letting him know he can kiss me later because i am not big on Public Display of Affection even with a girl i wasn't big on it. “Sam let’s leave these two alone and go get some candy.” Sam shakes his head as he walks away with Gabe while Cas and I head to the lamp area. “Looks this one is cameo Cas, this might look great and it has a built in table.” He looks at the box “I like this one” he points to the on next to it. It was a dark blue with green strips around it. “You already have night stand Dean, we just need a lamp.” I nod he was right. “Alright we can get this one if you like.” “Dean?” “yeah Cas” he was biting his bottom lip. “What’s wrong Cas?” “I saw your dream with the children.” “Yeah it’s not a big deal Cas.” “I wish I could give you a family.” I look at him and he look upset with himself.

Although I was not a big fan of PDA I grab his hand. “Hey listen to me, it’s alright I don’t need kids Cas. Beside it would be a bad idea to bring kids in this world between angels and demons even if we adopt we can’t drag any kinds into this life.” “But” “Cas I try that kind of life with Lisa and Ben, it didn’t work out. I have you, Sam and hell even Gabe. You are all my family plus Charlie whenever she gets back from OZ. I don’t need kids Cas.” Behind him I could see Gabe coming up with a worry look on his face.

I step away from Cas and walk up to him. “What’s wrong?” “Sam he is gone.” “What do you mean he’s gone?” “One minute he was there and then he was gone just like that. I try searching for him but I can’t find him. “ I punch him right in the jaw, shocking I felt no pain at all. “You were supposed to protect him” I yell. People were staring at us, with freighting looks, but I didn’t give a fuck. That when Cas touch both of our foreheads and we were back in the bunker. “Dean calm down.” “Don’t tell me to calm down Cas, Sam is missing and we don’t know where he is or who has him. Some fucking archangel you are.” “They must be using an angel ward to keep out Archangels, the only ones who will know how to do that is other angels not demons.” Gabe said. “Well great at least we know who has him, so how do we find him?” “There is a way, I will need a little bit of your blood, Dean.” “Why?” Cas ask. “I will use a blood spell like Dean did when he was looking for Gradreel except I will have the right instruction. Where ever you got those instruction were crap. I will only need just a little bit of blood” I was taking back they were the wrong instructions? who would want someone to lose that much blood? “yes they were Castiel, I don’t know where you got them from and I wish I was there to tell you they were wrong.” Dean hold up his hand “it’s in the past and doesn’t matter, right now we need to find Sam.” Dean was right we need to find Sam. “let’s do it” I said to him.

Sam POV

My head hurt and my vision was blurry. I try to move but I couldn’t, I was tie up. I blink a few times to see a women standing in front of me with dark curly hair. “Alison” “Well I am so glad that you are awake Sam. I would have been so disappointed if you weren’t awake for this part.” I struggle against the chair. I look at my surroundings, I was in an old house most of the windows were broken, and it look like it was rotting away. “Why did you bring me here?” She smiles “well what better way to lay a trap for those angels of yours and your brother by kidnapped you.” “This is a trap” She laughs “why of course it is what better way to get all four of you here and kill every single one of you for Metatron.” “They will know it’s a trap, they won’t come” “Oh I am sure they will. To come save you Sam. I am sure they will and then once they are all dead. Metatron will rule heaven like he supposed without worry about the righteous man and his sidekick angels.” “Why are you telling me this?” “Well you are going to die anyways Sam, might as well tell why you are going to die. Beside they will be here soon, to find you they have to use a blood spell, which works pretty fast. Oh how I love it when a plan comes together.” and she clap her hands. I had to keep her talking to distract her so when Dean and others do arrive she will be taken by surprised. “One of them is archangel how are you going to kill him?” “Oh Sam, I am so glad that you ask. See I am more powerful than that archangel now thanks to the souls.” “What souls?” “When most of the souls return to heaven, they were lost they couldn’t find their heaven so Metatron took them and gave them to his soldiers.” “You mean you ate souls?” “More like absorb them” and she laugh “the souls make you powerful why do you think Dean torture so many in hell? So he can become more powerful”

I already knew this about Dean, how it made him felt powerful and how the more powerful he is the more angels or demons could possess him but it still scare me he miss the power. I am still worry he could go back to it. I couldn’t worry about that right now, I need to get out of here. She was absorbing souls? What if she has Kevin or Bobby’s soul or even Ellen or Jo’s? I couldn’t stand that idea. The whole time she was talking I was rubbing the ropes against the chair hoping I could break them. They finally snap and when she had her back turn I took my chance. No weapon but I was still going to make her hurt. I was coming up behind her about to punch her when she turn around and smile. “Nice try Sam” and she touch my forehead. All I saw was darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is torture scene in this chapter it's very brief but just giving you warning .
> 
> This is separated form the torture scene there is sex scene

Cas POV

Gabriel cut Dean’s hand and hold it over the bowl with the rest of the ingredients. Once he was done, Dean didn’t wrap up his hand or anything he just put it to the side letting the blood fall on the floor. He was watching Gabriel do the spell, I took his hand where the cut was and heal it. He didn’t even acknowledge me. I knew it was because he wanted to find his brother. Finally there was a bright light and Gabriel smile. “I know where he is” the spell was so simple and yet the one Dean did to find Gradreel made me almost lose his life. I guess there are benefits of having an archangel on our side. “Where is he?” “St. Cloud, Minnesota.” “Let’s go” Dean said as he grab his duffel bag. ”you know exactly where he is?” Gabriel nod his head. “Dean you know it could be a trap.” I told him, placing my hand on his shoulder. “I don’t care Cas, I will kill every single one of them who dare to hurt my brother. Now let’s go” Gabriel nod and place his hands on both of us.

We arrive outside an old house. We snuck in from the back, we were all on our guard. Dean had the first blade in his hand while Gabriel and I had our angel blades. We walk into one room and saw Sam tie to a chair, his head was hung down low. “Sammy” Dean said as he run over to Sam placing his hand on his check. And quickly untying him “Sam hey come on man it’s me” Gabriel and I stood by side them watching, waiting to see who will come out to attack us. I notice Gabriel glance at Sam, I could see the worry look in his eyes but he knew he had to protect Dean and Sam. “Sam wake up please.” I hear a groan and look Sam open his eyes. “Dean?” Dean breathe a sign of relief. “Dean it’s a trap” we hear a click and we saw a match hit the floor. We were engulf by a ring of holy fire.

Alison step out from a room, we didn’t even see her. “ah good you are all here then this will be easier.” Dean stood up anger flash across his face. “What do you want Alison?” “Well I already told Sam might as well tell you. I am here to kill you all for Metatron.” Gabriel laugh “I am archangel like you can kill me” “That’s what souls are for” and his eyes widen in surprised. I knew what she meant. “Your absorbing souls” I said and Dean look at me, I knew what he was thinking, the same thing I was, just like what I did when I open purgatory. “Right you are Castiel, so I am now a lot more powerful then you archangel. However before I kill you let’s have some fun.” She snap her fingers and Sam appear outside of the ring. His wrist were bound as well as his ankles. She took out her angel blade, rip open his shirt, and slowly cut into his chest. He scream, “Leave him alone.” Dean said “Oh don’t worry righteous man you will be next” and she cut into his stomach again, his screams were echoing all around us. I could see Dean was shaking heck we all were. She was hurting my brother and she was going to die for that. “You know how many times you can cut into a human body before you die.” She slice him again, I could see he was in so much pain and blood was dripping down his chest. Gabriel step forward to get out of the fire but I hold him back “You can’t help him if your dead” I told him. “I got to do something.” he said his voice shaking. Sam scream again and I saw him pass out. “aww he didn’t last long maybe we will go on to an angel next.” She said “I don’t think so bitch” Dean said and before I could stop him he walk out of the holy fire.

He was going to burn I just knew it I had to pull him back but he step through it without being harm. How could this happen? and I notice his eyes they were blood red. His rage was back and that could only lead to chaos. I guess he can really never escape the mark. Alison look taking back but she just hold her angel blade up and went to attack him. He smirk and went right after here tackle through the wall. “Dean” I yell all I could hear was fighting going on the next room and more walls coming down. “I am fucking archangel I should be able to get us out of this holy fire.” Gabriel said and that is the first time I have hear him being angry. I saw the shadow of his wings appear and I was awe by them. He had six wings, he start to flap them and I felt the whole house start to shake. A wooden beam fell down on the fire, putting part of it enough for us to get through. Gabriel rush over to Sam and heal right away. I took the bonds off him. “Sam are you okay?” Gabriel ask, holding Sam hand. Sam smile “yeah I am fine.” He looks between me and Gabriel. “Where is Dean?” Gabriel look at me “Go find him” but I was already up and looking for him.

The house was torn apart I could see some blood here and there. I wasn’t sure if it was Alison vessel or Dean’s. I had to find him. I step outside, I could track where they were fighting. I follow the trail until I found a clearing. All the tree have been knock down and Dean was kneeling in the middle holding the first blade. “Dean” I yell as I run towards him. He was cover in blood, and his eyes were close. I kneel in front of him, placing my hand on his check. “Dean talk to me” “I think I got her I stab her and there was a bright light and she was gone. However I don’t know if she’s dead or not but I will find her.” “Dean open your eyes please.” He smiles and opens them. I stood up quick and back away. They weren’t blood red no were darker, black in the middle and with a red outline. “No” I whisper. He laughs “Don’t worry Cas I am still me, but I am finally letting the powers I had for so long come to light” “Dean please drop the blade” he stands up “I don’t think so Cas, I forgot how powerful I felt with this and now being bond to you I am even more powerful” I shake my head he didn’t bond with me for that reason no it was actually love. He laughs and it wasn’t his happy go humor laugh no it was darker. “I am going to go find that bitch.” “Dean” I hear Sam yell. Sam was holding his side and being held by Gabriel. “Ah Sammy so glad you’re here look, how powerful I am. I think I kill Alison but I need to make sure so I guess I should…”

“Dean don’t” Sam said and he gave the puppy dog look he was so famous for. “I need my brother don’t leave again, please Dean drop the blade” Dean was staring at him for the longest time. His hand stared to shake and the blade drop to the ground. He fell down on his knees and cover his face. Sam let go of Gabriel and walk over to him. He put out his hand and Dean took it. Sam pull into a hug and I could hear him say to Dean “it’s okay I got you” “I am supposed to be the one who saves you not the other way around. “ I hear Dean say and Sam laugh as they broke apart. No matter how much I love Dean, no matter how much I am willing to sacrifice for Dean, and no matter how many times I fight for him. Sam will always be the one he thinks of first, Sam will always be the one to save him and I knew if he has to choose me or Sam, he will always chose Sam. Yet I will always love Dean and I had no intention of getting between him and his brother. However why wouldn’t he drop the blade for me?

 

Sam POV

Gabe transport us back to the bunker, Dean’s eyes were green but what I saw them in the forest they were red with a black outline and it scare me more than his blood red eyes. Has hell really change him that much? I thought we were no longer how to deal with this but the rage is still there? I thought maybe Cas had save him but I was wrong. Cas didn’t make him drop the blade, I did. I am the only one that can save my brother? “Hey Sam you should go get some rest. You have been through a lot.” I look at Dean who was pouring himself a drink. “Dean are you alright?” he takes a drink and smiles at me but I could tell something was wrong. “Just go get some rest Sammy” meaning I am not going to do another chick flick moment. I nod and grab Gabe’s hand heading towards my room.

I sat down on the bed taking off my boots. I was no longer in pain, but I kept thinking about what Alison did to me. It hurt a lot but I have been through worst and I hope it won’t give me any lasting effects. “Sam I am so sorry” Gabe said he was leaning against the door, his head hung down. “Why?” “I am supposed to protect you, i wanted Dean to know I could protect you so he won’t have to worry about you anymore. I failed. You got hurt because of me.” I stood up and walk over to him. I place my hand on his neck and kiss him softly. “First of all I don’t blame you, we didn’t know Alison had become more powerful and we were having fun, not on our guard. Dean will always worry about me even with you here. I get that you want to protect me but I don’t need it. I get enough of it from Dean.” “but” “Gabe I love you.” And he look surprised, but he smiles and leans into kiss me. I place my arms around his waist, and push him against the door. Lifting up since he was much shorter than me, I lick the bottom of his lip as he open his mouth letting me in. his hands were on my shoulders gripping them tight. I carry him to bed with his arms and legs wrap around me. I place him on the bed and got on top of him. I kiss his lips and kiss his neck softly. “Sam?” “Yes?” “Are you sure about this?” and I look into his golden eyes “I am positive” he smiles and snaps his figures.

We were both naked. “Your lazy.” I whisper in his ear. I felt both of cocks touch each other. I rub mine against and he moans. I trail down to his chest and suck on his nipple slightly while using my other hand to slowly run the tip of his cock. “Sam” he gasp. I stop sucking his nipple and trail down to his cock giving it a little lick. I felt it twitch. “Don’t tease me Sam” i put my whole mouth on him and start sucking. His hand was clutching my hair as he thrust in to my mouth. I was able to take all of him in my mouth. I pull him out with a little pop, licking off the precum. I trail back up to him and kiss him on the lips putting my tongue in his mouth. Rubbing my cock against his. “I want you inside of me Sam” he said as he bites into my neck softly and he reach down rubbing my tip. “I don’t have any lube” “I am archangel I think I can handle you” he smiles and I kiss him. “Turn over” he did and I position myself behind him. “Letting me know if I am hurting you.” I trail my finger down his spine, grabbing his hips I slowly enter him. He was tight and I saw him clutching the sheets. I kept pushing into him slower and slower. “Faster damn it Sam” I laugh as I push all way into him and he threw his head back moaning. I start pumping in and out of faster and harder with each thrust. I grab his cock with my hand jerking him off as I thrust it to him. He kept saying my name and once I hit his sweet spot, he scram my name. With that I cum deep inside of him screaming his name as he cums all over my hand. I pull out and sat back, he flip over and came up kissing me on the lips deeply. “I love you Sam” i wrap him my arms and we just cuddle for the rest of the night.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex Scene

Dean POV

I watch Sam and Gabe leave toward the room and I pour myself other glass. I knew what I told Cas that I felt more powerful being bonded to him but I didn’t mean it. “Cas, look man” “how did you escape the fire?” Cas ask. “I don’t know I just saw that bitch hurting Sam and I just black out. Next thing I know I was hugging Sam.” “You don’t remember anything else?” I bite my bottom lip. “Cas, I remember what I said to you. You know it’s not true, I didn’t not bond to you to feel more powerful, I did it because I really do want to be with you.” He doesn’t even look at me. “I couldn’t even save you. Sam was the one who made you drop the blade not me.” I walk up to him and place my hand on his arm. “Cas, I don’t know what to tell you. Yet you’re the one who has been there for me, you have seen me at my worst, heck we been through a lot together remember just because you didn’t snap me out of whatever the hell kind of state I was in. Doesn’t mean shit.”

“You said you felt powerful” I did feel powerful and I still miss that feeling. The feeling that I could take on anything without worry about the consequence. I took other drink but I couldn’t tell Cas that. I had to get better control of this power by myself so I don’t put him or Sam in harm’s way. I took other drink. “It was a brief moment it time Cas, that’s all.” “Sure Dean” but I could tell he didn’t believe me. I wrap my arm around his waist and kiss him softly on the lips. “It’s going to be okay Cas.” And I kiss him again this time he kiss back. i felt the room spinning but I stay lip lock with him, just holding him and when we broke apart. I notice we were somewhere different. “Umm Dean where are we?” I knew exactly where we were.

Cas POV

I felt the room spinning we were being transported but I don’t know where, it wasn’t me but I felt calm like I didn’t have to worry about it. Dean kept his lips on mine, and holding me. When everything stop spinning we broke apart. We were by a lake, the moonlight was reflecting off the water. “Umm Dean where are we?” he smiles and went down to the lake, standing by the shore. “Dean?” “My dad took me here a little before Sammy was born for my first fishing trip. He brought me this small fishing rod, and taught what to do. He was laughing because I couldn’t get a fish and I was getting mad. He told me to keep practicing and I will get it eventually.” He looks down at the water and kneels by the water. “Dean how did we get here?” he pause and splash some water up. “I was thinking I would like to take you some place nice and we end up here.” “Dean I believe Lucifer left some grace in you and with being bonded to me, you are getting some angelica powers.” “You mean I am becoming an angel?”

I shake my head “no you just have some angelica powers, plus with the mark of Cain you are becoming more powerful. In fact maybe too powerful” I see him smile but he quickly hid it from me. “Dean” he steps up and wrap his arms around my waist, kissing me softly on the lips. “Dean this could be dangerous for you, if you get too powerful you might end up destroying yourself.” “The better to protect you and Sammy.” He replies and kiss me on the neck. I turn away from him and place my coat on the ground. “Do you trust me?” I ask him and took his hand. “Yeah of course I do Cas.” I kiss him softly and push him down on my coat. His hands were on my hips and I took off his jacket plus his two shirt. I was staring down at his chest and I trail my finger down the middle of his chest. If I can just get the grace out of him I might be able to save him. “Cas?” “Dean I can get the rest of the grace out, I can’t do anything about the mark but without the grace you won’t end up destroying yourself. It will hurt because I need to push my grace into you but it will work.” “No” he replies. “Dean” “you don’t believe I can control it?” I bite my bottom, I was worry he couldn’t control it, I was worry if he became too powerful he might go back to Lucifer, or he might go insane or he might end up killing himself. I couldn’t let that happen. “I am just worry Dean.” “I trust you Cas, please trust me.” He leans up and kiss me on the lips then trails down to my next. I can feel his fingers working on my buttons, and he throws my shirt off. “Dean you can’t make me forgot about this.” “Cas, I just want to spend some time with you, not in a hotel room, and not in the bunker just out here in the open under the moonlight.” “trying to sound romantic Dean Winchester?” he smiles and places his hand on the back of my neck. “Shut it” he says and he kiss me, slipping his tongue in my mouth.

I push him on to the ground, letting my fingers run over his chest. I brush his nipple slightly with my finger. He wrap his arms and legs around me, flipping me over. He starts to unbutton my pants and pulls them down till he reaches my ankles. He takes off my shoes and socks throwing everything to the side. He crawls back up to my waist band and places his hand on my already growing bugle. “Looks like you want it. So no more talk about taking away this power.” And he gives my bugle a slight squeeze. Pleasure goes through out my body. I nod just wanting more of him. I will have to think of something else to save him but right now I want to be with him. “Dean what if the angel or demons are tracking us?” he pulls out some hex bags from the pockets “I think we will be fine for now.” And slips his hands under my waistband of my boxers slipping them off. He smiles as he grabs my cock giving a slight jerk. “Dean” I moan, he chuckles as he bends down and wrap his lips around my throbbing cock. Sucking very gently, I watch as his head bobs up and down. His green eyes looking up at me as I run my hand through his hair. He deep throats me and pulls me out. Then he licks the tip and wraps his mouth around me again. I felt my cock twitch as I cum a little in his mouth. He licks it all up, giving my cock a kiss he stands up and takes off the rest off his clothes.

I got down on my knees while he was still standing and lick his cock up and down. I suck the tip softly “Cas” he moans I stand up, kiss him on the lips and goes to his neck licking it softly. “I want you inside of me Dean.” “I thought you never ask” he says as push me back on to my coat and lift my legs up. He spits on his hand and rubs his cock with his saliva since we didn’t have any lube. He press the head of his cock to my entrance. “Dean please” he pushes in more until he was all the way, he starts moving in and out slowly. He pulls me up, so that I am sitting on his cock and start riding him hard. “Cas oh Cas.” He moans as I kiss on the lips, I kept going faster and faster pushing his cock deep into me. I felt my wings spreading out as I threw my head back enjoying the pleasure going through out my body. “Castiel” he screams as I fill his cum fill me up and he bites into my shoulder. I scream his name my wings spread far and wide. While I cum all over his stomach. No lamps to knock over this time. I love the feeling of the free space. He push back on the ground, slowly moving in and out of me, then he pulls out and lays down next to me. “That was amazing” he said “yes I am quite fond of the opening space.” “and no lamps” I smile “and no lamps.”

I wrap my wings around him and he lays on his side tracing his finger down my chest. “Cas, I promise you I will find a way to control just give me a chance.” “alright Dean” and I will give him a chance because I believe in him. “We should get back” I told him. Dean nod as he went to grab his clothes. “We need a shower” I snap my fingers and we were both clean and dress. “That works too” he says with laugh. Giving the lake one last look, I transport us back to the bunker. When we got there I hear a familiar voice. “Hello Boys.”

 


	35. Chapter 35

Sam POV

“Sam wake up” I was being shaking by Gabe. I open my eyes “What’s up Gabe?” “Someone is the bunker, I can sense him. it’s a demon Sam.” I get up and grab the demon blade, Gabe snap his fingers and I was fully dress. I head out of my room, Gabe right beside me when I turn the corner and hear a very familiar Scottish accent. “Hello Boys” I stay hidden. Gabe and I would get the jump on him. I saw Cas and Dean staring him down. Dean had a look of pure hate on his face. “Crowley how did you escape hell?” Crowley smile “well I had some help” and he hold up his hand, Dean flew back against the wall and slump down. “That’s for all the years of torture.” Dean torture Crowley? I step out from my position and Gabe went invisible. Dean was still not moving and Cas was staring Crowley down, he hold up his hand and there was bright light. Crowley was still standing there with a smile on his face. “Not this time Castiel” he snap his fingers and Cas double over holding his stomach I can see blood pouring from his mouth. “No” I whisper he was going to kill my brothers I couldn’t let him. I went up behind him about to stab him when he turn around and threw me across the room. I was still conscious, I saw Gabe appear behind him and tape him on the shoulder.

“Ah if it isn’t the archangel Gabriel also known as the trickster and Loki. I got to say I admire your work.” “You been absorbing souls” Gabe said “Ah I have a supplier” Crowley said. “Alison” Gabe said with anger. Crowley smiles “I don’t know a Alison, but you are going to try to kill me aren’t you archangel? too bad you can’t move.” I saw Gabe try to move but he couldn’t. I try to get up but I couldn’t, I saw Dean open his eyes, I saw a faint glow on his left arm, and something appear in his hand. It was the first blade. “Binding spell for angels one of my new tricks” Gabe start to laugh. “What is so funny?” “I won’t kill you Crowley but he will” Crowley turn around and Dean plunge the first blade deep into his chest. There was a bright red light and I had to cover my eyes.

When I remove my arm, Crowley was gone and Dean was standing there. The blade stain with blood. I get up and walk over to the group. Cas was back on his feet. “Is he dead?” I ask but no one answer me. Gabe look was staring at Dean with fear in his eyes. I look over at Dean and his eyes were black in the middle with the red outline again. “Dean?” I ask “You were supposed to protect him but you didn’t.” Gabe back away. “We got him back that’s all matters.” Dean shook his head. “I am the only one that can protect them not you. You won’t protect them you don’t care.” “Dean that’s not true. I love Sam very much and will do anything to protect him. Castiel is my brother I will do anything to protect him also.” “No you had a lot chnces to save them and you can’t. Because you get trap by holy fire or by an angel bonding spell. I am stronger then you Gabriel and you know it. I can protect them and you can’t. There is no use for you.” Dean voice was getting louder, his was griping the first blade tight, and the I felt wind going through the room. Dean was in full rage mood and he was about to kill Gabriel. I step in front of Gabe. “Move out of the way Sam, he doesn’t deserved be here” “Dean put down the blade please” “No” and the wind pick up, it felt like there was electricity in the air. I felt like I was being push away from him but I stand my ground. Cas step in front of us, I could see the shadows of his wings as they wrap around Dean, as he fell down to his knees. I reach out to help but Gabriel hold me back. Cas open his wings to revel a pass out Dean and the first blade was gone. “What happen?” I ask “Chaos” Gabe answer.

Cas POV

“What do you mean chaos?” I ask Gabriel looking up at him, still holding Dean in my arms. “Castiel since you and Dean have bonded, has he began showing new powers?” I bite my bottom lip, not wanting to answer him. “I assume with you silence that he has.” I look back at Dean running my hand through his hair. “Wait what new powers? What are you talking about Gabe?” Sam ask. “Do you want to tell him?” Gabriel ask me. “Lucifer left some grace in Dean when he bonded to me some of my grace mix in with what Lucifer left, plus the Mark of Cain, which gave him demonic powers well. Sam he has become more powerful than ever.” “Yeah and he can destroy the world with those powers.” Gabriel said. “so what is Dean becoming a hybrid between a demon and angel? And what do you mean demonic powers?” Sam ask.

“You know how crossroad demons have black in the middle of the eye and red on the outside?” Sam nods “Well you saw Dean’s eyes, those eye are meant for those demons who have become powerful by killing and torture souls. He not’s becoming a hybrid but he is become less human and something else.” “and that is?” “I have no clue Sam.” “Castiel we have to extract the grace before he destroy the world.” Gabriel said. “Wait I though you said he had to be possess to destroy the world or even half of it.” “Being bonded to angel is like being posses Sam.” “So what do we do?” Sam ask. “Nothing Dean said he will be able to control it.” “Does it look like he control it Castiel!” Gabriel yell at me as he points around the room. Books, papers, lamps, and chairs were all over the place. “We need to fix this before he hurts someone or he hurts himself.” Gabriel yell. “How do you fix it?” Sam ask. I kiss Dean’s forehead softly. I told him I would trust him, and that I believe in him. “I have to extract my grace and Lucifer’s grace from him. It will be extremely painful and might even weaken him or.” “or what Cas?” “or kill him” Gabriel said. “Wait are you telling me you two want to kill my brother?” Sam yell.

“Sam, he might die anywyas.” “I already told you Gabriel I won’t lose him again. The answer is no. I believe in Dean.” “Sam” “No you listen me Gabriel, you might be in this family now but you still know nothing about my brother and I. I fought through my addiction of demon blood with his help. If I can do that, Dean can control this.” Sam said while was glaring Gabriel down and he nods. “Alright Sam, I trust you” “Don’t trust me, trust Dean.” Sam spat at him and walk away. Gabriel took out a sucker and pop in his mouth. “Well I screw that up.” “You should go talk to him.” I told him. “He is pretty mad” I pick Dean up and look at Gabriel “Go talk to him Gabriel or you might not get him back.” and I walk away from him. I place Dean on our bed and took off his shoes. I lay beside him and wrap my wings around him. Kissing him softly of the lips. He didn’t move, whatever the case I won’t hurt Dean again even if that means he destroys the world.

 


	36. Chapter 36

Sam POV

“Sam?” “I don’t want to hear Gabe.” He grabs my arm and turns me around. “Sam listen to me all I am trying to do is protect you and Dean. With these powers not only can Dean destroy the world but he take himself along with it.” “That is why you want to extract the grace from him because it could end up killing him” “With all this power that is going through his body right now. There is a chance it will take his life.” “take his life how?” “I don’t know explode or something else.” “If Dean is strong enough to be Michael and Lucifer vessels don’t you think he is strong enough to control this Gabe.” He sucks on a lollipop, looking deep in thought. “Gabe please, I believe in Dean I know he can do it.” “But he barely control it last time Sam and that was just with the mark. You told me he cut and try to kill himself. Who said he won’t do that again. I say he might die from this extraction but he might die from the power or from his own hand.” I push him up against the wall. “Listen to me Gabe, Dean might have some problems in the past but with Cas and I. I believe he is getting better. So you have a choice, believe in Dean, believe in us or get the hell out.”

I walk away from him and slam the bedroom door. Falling face first on my bed. I hear someone in my room and I knew it was Gabe. “Sam look I am sorry, I was just trying to protect you.” “I already told you” I begin to say. “I know Sam, but I love you and I still need to protect you even if it’s from your own brother.” I sit up “you can’t always protect me Gabe.” “I can try.” He said with a smile. I shake my head and kiss him softly “promise you won’t do anything to Dean.” “I promise Sam.”

Dean POV

I wake up, wrap in Cas wings. “Hey” I said as I bush my fingertips along his jaw line. He smiles and close his wings tighter around me. “What happen?” I ask “Crowley show up in the bunker and well you stab him I don’t know if he is alive or dead. Then you started to lose control and try to kill Gabriel.” “Oh shit is he okay?” I didn’t want Sam to be mad at me if I kill his boyfriend. Hell I never seen Sam so happy before I couldn’t do that to him. “yeah he is fine” then I wonder if they took away the grace. “Did you?” Cas shake his head. “No I didn’t extract the grace from you. I told you I trust you Dean.” I was glad for that, I love the powers. The hole I felt after Lucifer left has been fill with theses powers I didn’t want to get rid of them. “Cas can you let me up? I need to take a piss.” He unwraps his wings and I head to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I look in the mirror. I almost hurt Gabriel I almost kill him which I didn’t want to do. I had to get better control of these powers because next time I might hurt Cas or Sam. I walk back out and Cas was sitting in bed wearing a ACDC shirts and jeans, his wings were still out. It was a perfect scene. I ran my finger over his feathers. “Cas?” “yes?” “I have to get better control of these powers.” “I know” “Well the best way I can do that is go somewhere far where I can’t hurt anyone.” “Then I will come with you.” I sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand. “Cas, I got to do this alone.” “Dean” “No please Cas, I don’t want to hurt anyone else please let me do this by myself.” I kiss him deeply taking in all his taste because in truth I don’t know if I will be back. We broke apart “what if angels or demons find you?” “I will be fine Cas” “What if you get hurt?” “Well with our bond, you can find me or sense me when I get hurt?” “I think so, no angle has been bonded to angel before so I am not sure how it will work.” I kiss him again. “I believe that you will find me Cas. I need to do this myself.” He nods and squeeze his hand. “I will be back” it was lie or maybe it was the truth I don’t know but I had to tell him to make it seem real.

I walk out the bedroom and head down the hall to Sam and Gabe’s room. I knock on the door. “Sammy can I come in?” “enter” I hear Sam yell. I walk in to see Gabe sitting on Sam’s dresser and Sam sitting on the bed. “Gabe do you mind giving me a few minutes with my brother.” He looks and Sam who nods and he left. “What’s up Dean?” “I don’t think there is a card that says I am sorry I almost kill you boyfriend.” Sam gave me one of his famous bitch face. “Dean, its fine you lost control and you didn’t kill him.” “I know but I almost did and next time it could be you or Cas.” “Where are you going with this Dean?” “Sam, I need to control these powers the best thing is for me to leave.” “You are going to abandon us?” “No, I am trying to protect you. I am leaving so no one gets hurt in case I lost control again.” He rolls his eyes and I could see him getting angry. “Dean, I am so sick of everyone saying I doing this protect you it’s a bunch of bull and you know it. I can take care of myself.” “Sammy, I know believe me I know. I need to do this.”

I could feel the tears in my eyes but I won’t cry. Sam doesn’t talk just keeps staring at his hands. I sit down next to him. “I won’t ever stop being your big brother and I won’t ever stop protecting you.” “Yeah I know. You can still stay here. Cas and I can bring you down from your outbursts.” “and what if one day you can’t?” he stays silent. “Sammy.” “Alright just go but please stay safe Dean.” “Bitch” “Jerk” and I smile as I walk out of the bedroom. Gabe was standing in the hall. “Sorry I almost kill you.” “Which time?” “Shut up” we both smile. “I hear you are leaving.” I nod. “Dean, Cas and Sam believe in you. I wanted to take the grace out of you but they stop me. Please don’t make me regret my choice.” I could see the serious look in his eyes. I knew he would do anything to protect Sam and Cas. “Watch out for them.” “You know I will Dean-o. So when are you leaving?” “Now” and I snap my fingers.

I arrive in a forest in the middle of nowhere but I knew which one it was the 100-mile forest in Maine same place I show up after my time in purgatory. I was away from the camp sites. it was a perfect spot to taste my powers. “I know your there you can come out now.” Someone step out behind a tree. “Hello Dean.” “Crowley.” He smiles and touch a tree. “That was pretty good move you made back there” he said looking at me. “well it was the only way we can talk.” “Yeah pretended to stab me, I add some bright light as you slip of paper in my hand to meet you here. I wonder what happen afterwards.” “I lost control.” “ah yes you were in control to slip me that note but afterwards not so much.” He said and walk closer to me. “on the note it says you need my help. Why me?” “I figure the king of the crossroad or hell will be able to help me get control of these powers.” ‘I saw your eyes Dean you have reach a very high level in demon society well you already reach a high level by being a knight of hell now you got the eyes to go with your new powers. You one powerful human indeed.” “Are you going to help me or not?” “what’s in it for me.”

“You get hell” “and how is that supposed to happen?” he ask. “Once I control these powers I am going kill Michael, Metatron and Lucifer. No more big powers, no more fight and no more bloodshed. Just go back to old fashion things. You rule hell, do a couple demonic posse here and there or do crossroad deals I don’t care just so everything returns to normal.” “hm, let me think about it” and I watch him for a minute before I got mad. “Do we have deal or not Crowley?” “well you did torture me in hell.” “That was Lucifer, I had no control over that.” I told him but the truth was Lucifer never torture him once it was all me but I wasn’t going to tell him that. “Alright we have a deal. Should we kiss on it?” hell no was I going to kiss this fucker. “let just say deal” he rolls his eyes “you take the fun out of everything Dean alright deal.”


	37. Chapter 37

Sam POV

Gabe came into my room and sat down by me. “Dean just left.” “Well at least we have garage full of cars so I won’t be stuck here I if I need to drive anywhere.” “Sam, he didn’t take the impala.” I was shock he didn’t take the impala? “So what car did he take?” “none he just snap his fingers and he was gone.” “You mean he can transport himself?” he nods. “holy shit” “Sam?” “Yes he ask me to watch out for you.” “I knew he would.” “I am going to keep that promise.” I place my hand on his check and kiss him on the lips softly. “I know.” we were staring in each other’s eyes for a while. “Would you be able to find him?” “I try after he left I couldn’t. He doesn’t want to be found Sam.” “What if he gets hurt, or he needs back up we should know where he is.” “He might call.” Gabe said but I haven’t feeling Dean won’t call at all and it might be a while before he comes back. “I need to know where he is. Do you think with his bond with Cas he could find him?” “He might.” “Then we should go get him.” I said as I stood up. “Sam wait.”

“What?” I ask him. “Dean says he needs to do this by himself did he not?” “Well yeah.” “You told me to trust Dean. I am sure if he needs help Cas will find him.” I run my hand through my hair. Gabe stood up and place his hands on my hips. “let’s give him a chance.” “Alright but it still be nice to know where he is.” Gabe kiss on the neck and went back to my lips. “Gabe” I warn. “Alright let’s go get Castiel beside there is something else I need to talk you about.” “and what is that?” he just grabs my hand and takes me out of the room.

Cas POV

I felt him leave. I knew the moment he left and I felt so alone. It was like a piece of me was missing. I guess that was our bond. I close my eyes and I try to find him through our bond but I couldn’t find his exact location all I knew he was in a forest somewhere. I hear a knock on my door. “Come in” Sam and Gabriel enter the room holding each other hands. “Do you know where Dean is?” Sam ask “He didn’t tell you he was leaving?” I ask. “He did but I don’t where” “all I know is that he is in a forest but I don’t the exact location.” “Great so what are we supposed to do in the meantime? wait for a phone call from Dean to tell us where he is? Once he feels like it or what.” “Sam I am sure Dean will be okay.” Gabriel said. “yeah whatever” Sam said. “Sam, Castiel and I need to do something.” “and what’s that?” Gabriel look at me and I got off the bed standing in front of Sam. “Gabriel and I our going back to heaven.”

“You are going back to where?” Sam yell. “Sam listen we have to take the fight to them or else they will keep hunting us down. We will never be at peace we go to do this Sam.” Gabriel said. “So you two are going by yourself?” “We might get help” “Oh yeah I am sure Gabe some the angel might help you. I don’t like it I am coming with you.” “Sam” Gabriel warn. “No, first my brother left now the rest my family wants to go fight some big battle. No I am coming with you and that’s finally Gabe.” Sam turn and look at me. I knew I couldn’t keep away but I will keep him safe for Dean. “Did you tell Dean about this?” I shook my head. “Were you going to tell him or me for that matter?” “We weren’t planning on it but when Dean left I thought you should know.” Gabriel said as Sam remove his hand from his. “I forgot angels like to keep secrets.” “Sam I don’t want you to come, you should stay here.” Sam gave Gabriel his bitch face. "Do whatever you fucking what i don't care." With that he left the room. “Well that went well” Gabriel said.

Dean POV

“Come on Squirrel you can do it.” I glare at him. I was trying thrown him against the tree. All I ending up doing was knock down a few trees but still no luck thrown him against a tree. “well I guess I will go say hi to Moose and Wings. Since you can’t control your powers so you won’t be able to protect them” “No” I yell as I raise my hand. I felt something pulse through my body and next thing I know Crowley was up against a tree. He look surprised but proud. “Great job Dean, now let me down and we can do something else.” I smile and snap my fingers chains appear around him holding him against the tree. “Dean what are you doing?” I laugh and walk up to him. “So you don’t think I can’t control my powers” I held the first blade against his throat. “Dean I was trying to get you mad that’s all.” “Do you remember your time in hell Crowley? Every day I come in and slice piece of your flesh off. You scream and it was like music to my ears.” And I cut his throat a little bit. “It was you the whole time. Lucifer never laid a hand on me.” he said with fear in his voice. I laugh “yes it was all me but I am bored with you now so goodbye Crowley.” “Dean wait.” I stab in the stomach and watch the light drain from his eyes. I took the knife out, he was still chain up and I snap my fingers. He fell to the ground. I kick him and for one last good measure I stab him again. He was dead.

I smile as I wipe the blood off the blade, that when I notice my ring. Cas I am finally powerful enough to protect you and Sam. I can kill them and once I do we can finally be happy. “Looks like someone finally got control of their powers.” I turn around. “Lucifer”

 


	38. Chapter 38

Sam POV

I slam the door shut to my bedroom and knock off all the stuff on my dresser. First Dean leaves then Cas and Gabe want to leave also. All I was trying to do was keep my family together, to not fight, and to be happy. But no everyone wants to run off and do their own damn fucking thing. “Sam can I come in?” I hear Gabe ask. “it’s open” I said. He came in and I was leaning against my dresser. “Sam?” “Why do you want to go? I thought you didn’t care.” “You are wrong Sam, I still care for my brothers and sister. Do you remember what I told you about Lucifer and Michael?” “That you had to watch them kill each other.” “I am watching this again and I will not stand for it. I need to stop this fight Sam. You and Dean won’t be safe until this fight ends and who knows how long that will take.” “Dean would want to be a part of this.” He looks down. “Gabe” “I just hope he has better control of his powers even if it has only been about a day.” “Take me with you to heaven.” “Sam” “Gabe please I am not sending my boyfriend and my brother to go fight by themselves. Take Dean and I. He walks up to me and places his hand on my check. “I am not going to be able to talk you out of this I am?” “Nope” he smiles and kiss me softly on the lips. I place my hands on his waist and deepen the kiss. “I love you Sam.” “I love you too Gabe.” And I pick him up carrying him to the bed. Our bodies were tangle together as I start moving against. Biting his neck softly. I was about to take off my shirt when we both hear Cas scream. “Guys!!” it sound urgent. “Damn it just when it was starting to get good.” Gabe said as we run out to the library. What we saw took us by surprised. There was Alison and she was holding Cas by the neck. “I will snap his neck unless you tell me where Dean is.” she said.

Cas POV

Gabe went to go to talk to Sam as I head to library. Getting ready to go to heaven. I wish I could find Dean first to tell him where I am going. I know he would want to be there right by my side fighting. If he did come however will his powers get of control could he end up destroying heaven along with the world and himself? No he is better down here on earth far away from everything learning to control them before he gets into other fight. I felt someone behind me and I turn around. It was Alison. “Guys” I yell and she grab me by the throat and hold me up in the air. Sam and Gabriel came out a few seconds later. She look at them and smile. “I will snap his neck unless you tell me where Dean is.” she said squeezing my neck tighter. “He doesn’t know” Sam yell, through my blurry vision I could see him holding an angel blade well Gabriel had a look of pure hate on his face. “Put him down Alison.” “I don’t think so Gabriel, I am not scare of you anymore. Did you forget I got souls running through me right now.” she laughs.

That’s when I felt it, someone was with Dean, something dark. Was Dean in danger? I need to get to him and fast. I kick her in the side but she still didn’t put me down. “I said put him down” Gabriel yell and saw him push Sam out of the way. He eyes start to glow and his wings came back out. He came right towards Alison. “and that’s my cue to go” I felt myself being transport, next thing I know I am on a metal table the same one I was on almost a year ago. “Hello Castiel” Metatron said as he look down on me. “Welcome back.”

Sam POV

I watch as Cas disappear from Alison hand before Gabe grab her. He threw up against a wall. “Where is he?” he yell. “He’s at his favorite place in the world.” she says. “You bitch, you better tell me where he is now” “or what?” he smiles. “You might be hype up on soul juice but I am still a archangel one and I have ways making you talk.” I saw him dig his hand into her. She scram so loud I had to cover my ears. “Now where is he?” she didn’t answer as he pulls his hand out and sticks in again. “I can twist your grace all day long where is Castiel?” She was screaming and tears were pouring down her face. “He’s up in heaven with Metatron. He is torture him for information on Dean’s whereabouts. That’s all I know I swear.” “Good angel’ I saw the angel blade appear in his hand and he stab her in the chest.

There was bright light and Gabe drop her body to the ground. I walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder. “I am coming” I told him and he nod. “We need to find Dean.” “We don’t even know where to start.” “I can check his cell phone.” “You mean the one that was on the night stand in the room?” I run to the room and sure enough there was his cell phone. Damnit Dean. “Fine, I don’t like it but I don’t know how long it will take us to find Dean. I do know he would want us to rescue Cas as soon as possible.” Gabe nod and kick Alison body. “So how do we get there?” I ask. “Just close your eyes” I did and I felt him place his hand on my head. “Open your eyes Sam.” We were at a bench, with cliffs and a nice calm ocean. “Where are we?” “My heaven” he reply.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time i was writing this chapter Stairway to Heaven was playing on my Pandora...you could almost say it's Supernatural ;)

Dean POV

“Lucifer” “hello Dean” “I see you got your old vessel back.” “yes well Nick here is still burning away but he works for now.” “Let me guess you want to posse me?” he shakes his head. As much as I will like that. With you being bonded to my brother now. No other angel can posse you unless Castiel dies not even me.” “So what do you want Lucifer?” He looks down at Crowley body. “You know the only way to control your powers is to release all that rage you keep inside.” I laugh “really because the way I see it, that’s what is causing the problems.” “No Dean it’s because part of you is holding that rage back. Once you stop holding it all in you will be able to control your powers.” “Why are you telling me this?” “Because I need your help In heaven.” “Like I will help you.” “You might if you knew what I knew” he said. “Oh yeah and what is that?” I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. “What the fuck?” “That is what I am talking about Dean. Castiel is back with Metatron being torture. You can feel everything he is feeling.” Other pain and I drop down on my knees. “Dean I will help you save Cas, and I will protect even your brother from angels that try to go after him.” “You told me that before and look what happen.” I said holding my stomach trying to get through the pain. “Dean I promise this time and if I go back on this promise. You can kill me.” “Why do you need my help with heaven anyways?” “It’s your powers Dean they will be good in a fight. Beside once Metatron and Michael are dead I will become the new God.”

Sam POV

“Your heaven?” “Each angel has their own heaven, it was the only thing we got to free will. When Cas got back to heaven after being with you two for a while, he made his heaven fill with memories of you and Dean.” “Wait you have been to Cas’s heaven?” he nods. “yeah when I was looking for him for Michael. I could see how much he love you both. Well he love Dean in a different way but I could see it. I knew at that moment I would protect my brother from everyone who wants harm him or you two. I also saw the love he had for Dean and thought this my chance to show my love for you.” I smile “so your heaven is a beach?” “yeah so?” “I thought it would be more like a party scene.” “Sometimes I need some peace and quiet too Sam.” And he kiss the back of my hand dragging me over to a cave. “Where are we going?” “To find Castiel, I have a back door.”

We went through a cave and end up in a forest. “ah that’s better I can get a better location on him from here. Give me a minute” and he close his eyes. There was nothing but silence. He starting to speak in enohcian but I couldn’t understand him. He opens his eyes slowly. “I know where Cas is.” “Where?” he looks to his left and points “we have to go that way and we have to get there fast.” “is Metatron going to kill Cas?” “He might but it’s not that.” “Then what is it Gabe?” “Lucifer is there and he has a partner. They are killing angels trying to get to Cas.” “Who is his partner?” but I already knew. “Dean.”

Dean POV

“Yeah like I am going to help you become the new God.” “if you want to save Cas and Sam you will.” “What are you talking about? I thought you said you will protect Sam if any angels come after him” “Exactly Dean, if angels get to him he will die. Once I become a new God I will leave you and your family alone. You can finally get that nice apple pie life you have always wanted.” “And what let you destroy the world? I don’t think so Lucifer.” I felt other sharp pain, I could barely hold it together. How was I supposed to fight like this? “Dean, I won’t destroy the world Heaven and Hell will become one. I will rule both of them and only focus on the souls that come into this two realms. I won’t mess with earth anymore.” “How I am supposed to fight with all this pain?” he leans down and whisper in my ear. “use that rage Dean. They are hurting Cas, and they are going they hurt your brother.” I felt something inside me change .I had to go save him. “Let’s go Dean.” And he touch my forehead.

We were in a white office space and angel start to come right at us. Lucifer nod at me, as I start to stab angel coming at me. I plunge the knife into one and take it out, spinning around I stab other one. It felt so good to use the blade again and I start to laugh. I was having so much fun. I hold up my hands and knock back at least three angels against the wall. I stab two of them and I got to the last one. I straddle her and slowly cut into her throat watching the blood drip from the open wound. I cut her arm and she scream. “Dean we don’t have time for that” Lucifer yell and I was brought out of my daze. I look back down at her and stab her in the chest. I hear Cas scream. “Cas” I yell as we run down the hall. We stop at an open room. There was Cas hanging on a wall chain up, and he was bloody. “Cas” he looks up and smiles “Dean” his voice was horse. “Well look who it is Lucifer and Dean. You came to me Dean I am so happy.” Metatron said as he steps in front of Cas. “Let him go.” I growl. “I don’t think so, I am not done having my fun with him.” and snaps his fingers. Cas scream in pain and I fell to the floor in pain. “Your rage Dean don’t forget your rage.” But all I could think of was the pain Cas was going through as his screams rang through my ears. “Dean” I hear someone yell and I look to my right to see Sam running towards me with Gabe. “No Sammy stay back.” he came up and grab my arm, helping me up. I look up at Lucifer. “You promise.” He nods and goes toward Metatron who snap his fingers and more angel appear. They went after Lucifer.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank Storm89 for all the comments and being with me through this story. To everyone who has left kudos and has read this story to end dispute all my grammar mistake and spelling mistake thank you. i know i can miss some stuff but i am trying to fix it.

Sam POV

I was holding Dean up watching Lucifer fight the other angels. Dean told him that he promise. Promise what? I wonder. I saw Cas chain up against the wall he head was hung down. Was he even alive? Gabe snuck by the angels that were fighting Lucifer and head straight for Metatron. Metatron notice him and snap his fingers. Gabe was now being help by chains on the wall next to Cas. He look at Dean and I giving us a wink as two angel blades appear in his hands. I knew what he was going to do so did Dean. “No” we both yell. Dean let go off me and hold up his hands at the angel coming at us. Throwing them to the side. I ran right in front of Gabriel and I saw Dean in front of Cas. Just when Metatron was about to put the blade through them. I felt blade go right through my chest, and I look to my side to see a bright light. Dean had stab Metatron but I notice the blade in his chest. The last thing I saw was my brother’s green eyes.

Cas POV

I felt so weak but I could still keep my eyes open to see what was going on. I was watching the fight, trying to get free. I was too weak when Metatron put Gabriel next to me. He look at me saying sorry with his eyes. I shake my head trying to tell him it was okay. Metatron had two angel blade in his hands and I knew he was going to kill us. Dean and Sam step in front of us. I saw the blade go through Sam chest. “NO” Gabriel yell. “No not Sam” I said. I saw a bright light and look over to see Dean he had stab Metatron. I felt the chains disappear from our bodies and we both fell the floor. There was sharp pain in my chest but I guess that came from all the torture. Gabriel came over and help me up as Dean rush the Sam’s side who was on his back. He lift him up and place Sam’s head on his lap “Sammy please wake up.” We both kneel beside Dean, who squeeze Sam hand and got up. I saw the look in his eyes, they weren’t green they were the eyes we been seeing a lot of. Black in the middle and red on the outline. He screams and every single angel got vaporize. Except Gabriel, Lucifer and I.

Lucifer gets up and looks at Dean and then to Sam. “Dean I am sorry” “you promise you will protect him.” “Dean I know what I said.” “Bring him back bring him back right now.” “I am sorry but I can’t” “Why not” and that’s when I saw it an angel blade sticking out his back. “No your were suppose to protect him” Dean yell. “I am sorry Dean” there was a bright light and Lucifer was dead. “You son of bitch.” and Dean started to kicking and punching Lucifer’s lifeless body. I got up and grab his arm. “Dean enough he is dead.” He turns and walks over to Gabriel. “Can you bring him back?” Gabriel place his hand on Sam’s forehead but nothing no light or anything. I was too weak to save him myself and by the time I heal he would have been dead for too long. Dean kneel beside Sam. “I am so sorry.” I told him. “are you alright?” he ask me and nod. “I will live Dean.” “that’s good” he said softly. That’s when I notice blood coming from his chest right the same area Sam was stab. “Dean what happen?” He looks at me with his green eyes and smiles. Metatron stab him that is why I felt a sharp pain in my chest. “You take care of him.” He said looking at Gabriel. “No wait Dean its okay we can fix you” he place his hand on my check. “Thank you Cas.” I knew once those words left his lips, that he knew he was dead once Metatron stab him but he was only hold on to see if someone could save his brother and make sure I was safe. In the end there was no life without Sam he knew that and I knew that. He close his eyes and fell right beside his brother.

“Dean no wake up come on Dean wake up please.” I was holding him as Gabriel was holding Sam still trying to bring back to life. “Come on Sam, please come back to me.” he said, he had his hands on both them trying to bring them back. “Why can’t you bring them back?” I said through my tears. Gabriel shake his head. I could see tears in his eyes. “I don’t know Cas, I really don’t.” “It is because I took your powers away.” I turn around and saw Michael. “Michael?” “Yes Castiel who else has the power to kill Lucifer?” “Bring them back.” “No, Dean and Sam Winchester are finally dead and this time they shall stay dead. This is both of your punishment for betraying me all those years ago, for falling in love with humans, and now you both shall live out the rest of time never dying, never being able to come home and being alone without your souls mates.” “You son of bitch.” Gabriel said but Michael just snap his fingers and we were in a field holding the lifeless bodies of our lovers. I place a kiss on Dean’s forehead, I saw Gabriel do the same with Sam. It start to rain and it was mixing in with our tears that land on their foreheads. Out of our months came the last plead for their lives. “Please, wake up. I need you….. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I am not sure if there is going to be a third part yet.


	41. Part 3

If you are still with me after that ending, thank you. I had a lot of peolpe who did not what me to end the story there, so I am currently working very hard on Part 3 which takes place during S10. Between school, work and going to cons (Yeah that's right i finally got to meat J2, M2, and more. *fan girl scream*) anyways i am working hard on it and hopefully will have it post it by the end of summer. Here is a sneak peak at part 3 of Rage:

Cas POV  
In the end it was always going to be them. I should have known that they would die together. I just wish, I had more time with them, wish I had more time with Dean. To give him the life he always dream of. A simple apple pie life as he liked to call it. I look down at his grave, we buried them in area a little ways from the bunker. We couldn’t burn the bodies because what if we find a way to bring them back? They are going to need their bodies. Their graves were simple just a stick in the ground we couldn’t put any markers on them in fear that demons or angels might take their bodies. To keep them protected we put rocks in a circle around the gravesite with Devil traps and Enochian symbols on them. I felt Gabe come up from behind me. “We should get back to the bunker.” I nod as I kneel in front of their graves. “I am so sorry Dean, I couldn’t protect you or your brother.”


End file.
